<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>噩运蛋糕 by lanye_0416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257127">噩运蛋糕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanye_0416/pseuds/lanye_0416'>lanye_0416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake &amp;fork, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanye_0416/pseuds/lanye_0416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>食物链的捕食关系从来不是绝对的，只要足够强大，猎物也会变成猎手。关于未来架空世界中，年轻的赏金猎人Gun、New、Fluke、Earth与罪恶斗智斗勇的故事。<br/>不定时更新中。<br/>脑洞来源于梦想着有一天滚宝多多和小地球能搭一部戏，但是后来我妞强势加入组织，现在的路线已经变成“谈情说案”了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一个脑洞，最开始是私心觉得滚宝多多和小地球要是能一起搭戏该多好啊，然后突然又看到cake&amp;fork的梗，觉得很合适就写出来。之后设计剧情的时候为了补漏洞把我妞也加上了。估计性格会有OOC，反正就当他们来演了一部电影吧。<br/>完全是自娱自乐，为了偷懒全文疯狂切换第一人称视角，各种小学生文笔，看到了算咱们有缘。</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>首次发文，懒得修改格式和错字，躺平任嘲。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    曼谷，华灯初上。</p><p>（小地球视角）<br/>
“谢谢南少”泊车小弟攥着丰厚的小费诚心诚意的对我微笑。我也对他回了一个亲切的笑容，然后绅士的扶好身边的可爱“女”伴，走向酒吧VIP专用门，厚重的大门上霓虹灯拼出“噩运”两个血红的logo。<br/>
“欢迎光临南少！还是老位置给您留好了。”服务生殷勤的帮我们引路，“枪爷在池子里开心呢，要我帮您说一下吗？”<br/>
“不用了，谢谢你。还是老样子。”拿着令人满意的大额小费，服务生的笑容更真诚了，他连连弯腰的退了下去，然后很快就麻利的吧酒水和小食送了上来，其中还有一份内容十分缤纷的果盘，是他“孝敬”我的。<br/>
“南少的魅力可真大呀，这份果盘应该比您给的小费贵吧。”看到试图频频搭话的服务生终于走远了，我身边一直可爱安静的女伴调笑我，略显低沉冷淡的音色虽然与她可爱的外型不符，但奇妙的却又更让人心动。<br/>
“说不定他醉翁之意不在我，是在我的可爱小女友呢？毕竟我每次来带的都是不一样的新人呀！”论起跟身边人的斗嘴，我可是不能认输的。<br/>
“哼！原来南少是个渣男嘛！”可爱的小脸即使是生气也是那么吸引人，手痒想去捏她的脸。然而我还没有动手就被别人捷足先登了。<br/>
“你俩每次来都搞这一套，我的员工都被你们骗了个遍！”连帽衫牛仔裤的少年一身酷黑，兜帽压得很低都看不清眼睛。他从背后戳了戳我女伴的脸，引来一声娇嗔。<br/>
“讨厌啦～”<br/>
“别玩了！”黑衣少年一屁股坐在我女伴身边，冲我龇了龇牙。“每次都这样不烦嘛？”<br/>
“没办法，谁让姆哥越来越难缠了！”可爱少女收起脸上的表情，无奈的说。“现在逼得我不是女装根本就逃脱不了他的法眼。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”我和黑衣少年对视一眼，暴发出了“友善”的大笑。<br/>
自我介绍一下，我叫南思睿，国际通用名Earth。我的家族是数一数二的财团，然而这庞大的财富跟我没什么关系，因为我的身份是个私生子。虽然我从小在本家长大，现在也深受全家的宠爱，但是我很明白，部分亲戚对我的宠爱不仅是因为我这么多年的苦心经营，更是因为我不会同他们竞争财产。现在明面上我作为一名服装设计师，拥有自己的品牌，过着衣食无忧的生活，其实私底下和我的好友们，经营着一份非常赚钱的“生意”。<br/>
你问我既然衣食无忧为什么还要拼副业？拜托，看人脸色领到的零用钱哪有自己赚的钱花得硬气，而且零用钱也没有很多啊。<br/>
说到我们的副业，现在随着人类社会发展迅速，已经没有了国家的划分，建立了地球联邦政府，没错虽然很漫画但是是真的。没有了国籍，人们在身份辨识上需要有一个国际通用名，然后除此之外，还因为自己的文化背景和生活圈层不同有自己的正常名字。比如我的国际通用名是Earth，然后因为我家是华裔背景，所以我本名就是很中式的南思睿。同时由于地球环境的变迁，对人种发展也有了影响。也就是出现了少量的基因突变的新人种，cake种族和fork种族。cake与fork的关系有点儿像食物和捕食者，cake生下来身上会长有凸起的腺体，虽然不明显，但是会发出独特的香味，这种味道只有fork可以闻到。然后fork一般生下来并不能判定，只有大量研究表明大部分fork具有嗅觉丧失或者不灵敏的情况，而唯一能判断fork属性的就是他们可以闻到cake的味道，并且这种味道会激发他们的食欲。没错，对fork而言，cake就真的是个甜美的cake，他的全身除了毛发和指甲，在fork的口中都是甜美的食物味道，在刚出现fork和cake变异人种的时候，很多fork因此疯狂变成食人魔，当时不明真相的大众惶惶不安。后来经过多年研究终于明白了原因，政府出台了一系列政策来应对，比如研制可以屏蔽cake味道散发的装备，比如fork食欲抑制剂，还制定了严格的法律打击残害生命的食人行为，同时成立了管理局，专门负责处理fork/cake相关的案件，还开放了赏金榜单，动员大众力量来维护社会安定。而我们的副业，没错，就是fork赏金猎人！<br/>
fork拥有如此奇特的属性，曾经一度被认为是潜在犯罪者，并且很多人呼吁对他们灭族。但是其实根据研究，fork并非一定要食用cake才可以生存，更多时候fork食用cake是因为无法抵抗食欲也就是对美食味道的诱惑，实际上一辈子不吃cake也不会影响fork 的健康。啊当然，如果说食用的好处的话，那大概是有数据研究表示大部分fork可能伴随嗅觉丧失或者不灵敏症状，这个症状似乎可以通过首次食用cake来缓解或者恢复。然而这个研究数据只是建立在样本概率中，并没有确实的证据，同时食用也未必要吃掉全部，据说一点点体液，比如眼泪、血液、口水或者cake身体的小部分都可以起到作用，因此根据《地球联邦反歧视宣言》，只要变种人（包括fork和cake）没有从事违法事件，那么他们的一切权益就等同于普通人类。<br/>
在这样的大环境下，cake一出生一般就会被发现然后从小通过使用屏蔽装置保护自己，同时控制气味也是为了维护社会稳定，胡乱散发味道引起骚乱的cake也会被处罚。不过当然这个很罕见，毕竟只有fork才能闻到cake的味道，而一个正常的fork，隐藏自己还来不及呢。虽然法律规定不可以歧视fork人群，但是公开自己的fork身份还是会遭到很多抵制，而且fork跟cake不同，他们没有腺体可以感知自己的属性，只有闻到cake的味道激发食欲才可能确定。因此大部分的fork一生都非常谨慎，甚至很多人连甜品店都离得远远的，就怕闻到味道导致觉醒。普通fork的谨小慎微是因为根据多年的事件数据，很少有被激发了食欲的fork能够自我控制，大部分都走上了犯罪道路，因此这也是为什么要开赏金榜单的原因，很多的fork食人案件非常疯狂，为了能够尽快控制局面，政府也投入了大量的资金支持。在榜单上，任务按照S-A-B-C-D的顺序排列，级别越高，赏金越多，而我们的副业就是这个！并且在短时间内就成为了行业翘楚，因为我们有着得天独厚的优势。一般来说捕捉fork最难的是他们很擅长隐藏身份，经常大隐于市，很难被发现。但是即使再狡猾的fork也不可能抵抗cake 的诱惑！没错，我们三个，都是cake！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New使坏时喜欢喊Gun“宝宝”，喊小地球“球球”，然后他们就会报复性的喊他“心心”。多多因为昵称已经够可爱了，就逃过了一劫。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（枪爷视角）<br/>
看着对面面带亲切笑容的朋友眼角一闪而过的狡猾，我低下头喝了酒，晃了晃脖子，刚才在舞池跳得开心有点儿热了，好想把兜帽摘下来，但还是算了，毕竟我是个隐藏的cake，还是谨慎点好。我叫阿塔潘，国际通用名Gun，一听这个名字就知道起名的人的癖好了。没错赋予我姓名的我的父亲是一位军方大人物，而他的最大的爱好就是收集枪械，尤其钟情于威力巨大的枪械武器。他常说一杆枪要是没了威力就应该被销毁，也许这正是我母亲隐瞒我cake身份的原因？她害怕父亲知道后会让我失去父亲的宠爱？然而我怀疑在父亲眼中谁都比不上那些武器架上的危险宝贝，毕竟在母亲生下妹妹难产去世后不久，他就欣然迎娶了比我大不了多少的“继母”大人。<br/>
舞池边上我的手下对我使眼色，说起我的小继母，年纪不大，心思倒是挺多。虽然她膝下没有孩子，对家族的产业倒是十分的惦记。父亲的那些产业我管不着，随便她凭本事争取，可是想染指母亲留下的这间“噩运”，那我真要教她理解理解噩运缠身的残酷。用眼神指示手下去处理一下，我回过头来继续喝酒，烦啊，那女人小动作不断，各种安插眼线，最近还都得穿着连帽衫，曼谷这个该死的夏天！然而没办法，谁让我的腺体在后颈呢。不过伪装成普通人也挺好，至少不会有谁对我的人生指手画脚，看看身边坐着装淑女的朋友，我露出小恶魔般的微笑。<br/>
我身边的小可爱叫西宾卡，国际通用名Fluke。我们都叫他多多。他父亲是政界高官，我们两家本事世交，毕竟军政你懂的。但是他父亲比我父亲好的一点大概是特别好面子吧？特别重视家族荣誉，绝对不可能娶个小老婆之类的。对其他家族成员的要求更是丧心病狂，比如多多从小作为cake，就被认为是家族的污点，不仅对外隐瞒他的cake身份，而且连他的一举一动包括社交行为都要经过家族允许。而我，虽然跟他是竹马竹马，也因为不得父亲宠爱和经营夜店而被排除在他的朋友圈之外，而对面那个在上流圈子中半公开的无害cake小少爷南思睿，就变成了被多多家族认可的朋友官配。<br/>
说到这里真的是讽刺，就是因为万分之一的概率变成cake的人生就要一辈子低人一等吗？cake和fork听起来是食物与猎食者，其实谁又不是在食物链上挂着呢。作为杂食动物的人类也是肉食动物老虎狮子的食物啊，然而现在的人类与虎豹又哪是一句捕食关系就可以简单说明的呢。只要足够强大，谁都是猎手！就像多多，为了反抗家族安排，他凭借超快的大脑反应和心理学技巧，练成了见人说人话 见鬼说鬼话的无敌谎言技巧，加上他为了摆脱家族盯梢而苦练的变装能力，可以说是真的达到了一人千面的能力！当然最近频繁女装主要是因为他的硕士升学礼物的那个新保镖—姆哥，好像还是通过我父亲的关系从军方调过去的，非常厉害，火眼金睛，心思缜密就是多年军旅生涯对女士没啥辨识度，这才逼的他没办法只能拿出压箱底的女装技术才能顺利跟我们汇合。<br/>
当然这也是因为有小地球的帮助，那个笑的一脸纯良的南少，根本也是个小狐狸，据说他跟多多被家族安排“相亲”那天，俩人一对眼就发现对方都不是省油的灯。我很欣赏小地球，他跟着多多第一次来我这里就开诚布公，按照他的说法，都是千年的狐狸玩什么聊斋。小地球最厉害的大概叫蛊惑人心？估计跟他的成长经历分不开，他能够在跟人见面一分钟内搞定对方，让对方的感情从陌生甚至敌对变成保护！太可怕了，甚至很多老狐狸都逃不开他的魔掌！想想也是，他们南家本就是心思最深的华裔巨富，连这种家族的上下都能搞定，其他更是不在话下啊。<br/>
“枪宝，快点进入正题吧，我今天也时间紧迫！最近感觉姆哥越来越犀了。”多多恢复了本来的音色，其实他的声音跟伪音差不太多，比较中性。我点点头，按下桌上的按键，等了一会儿一个大个子从办公区走出来，做到了我的对面。<br/>
“宝宝，多多和球球晚上好呀！你们今天还是一样的甜美！”大个子一落座就甩出一句。<br/>
“闭嘴！心心！”我们三个异口同声的说。<br/>
新落座的大个子有着跟身材不符的少年感十足的俊美脸庞和白的可以反光的皮肤。他一手拎着电脑另一只手拿着一块奶油蛋糕，嘴里还叼着棒棒糖。他是我们赏金小组的最后一名成员，或者说是成员也不对，他是我的马仔，为我工作，因为是我在他穷困潦倒的时候捡到的他，而且他还有一个惊天的大秘密。</p><p>（New视角）</p><p>我叫郑明心，国际通用名New，这个名字是我自己取的，希望我的人生充满新希望。我是一个孤儿，从小在福利机构长大，后来凭借出色的成绩一路跳级➕奖学金来到了曼谷最厉害的朱拉隆功读硕士，现在正在进行工程硕士与生物科学硕士的双学位研读。虽然我有奖学金可以帮助我求学，我也在努力打工赚钱支持我的生活，但是由于我的一个大秘密，使得我的生存需要花费大量的金钱，终于有一天在我没钱被赶出公寓后，饿倒在噩运的后巷与枪宝来了一段命运的邂逅，然后我的人生就从此改变了了！</p><p>（枪爷视角）<br/>
狗屁的命运的邂逅！我愤愤的回想。当时我刚接手噩运，正在巡视就发现后巷躺了个人，想着看看是死是活赶紧处理掉别影响我开门做生意，没想到一不注意兜帽摘了没带屏蔽贴反而被“半个”fork袭击了？！没错！眼前这个身体强壮，面容俊美的甜食狂是半个fork！当然这不是他最大的秘密，他的最大秘密是，他不仅是半个fork，更是半个cake！郑明心自己也不知道他为什么会是这样的属性情况，毕竟根据福利机构的管理者说他是一出生就被抛弃在那里。而且他的属性非常有趣，他全身是没有腺体的，透视检查内部也没有隐藏，因此从小被当作普通人类抚养。但是自他青春期后就开始发觉自己能够散发奶油蛋糕的味道，而且这个味道也会刺激到fork，他也曾因此为了隐瞒不得不跳级转学。而当他以为自己是个发育不全的cake打算去加入cake群体时，却又发现自己被接待员cake的味道激发了食欲！于是他赶紧逃离出来，在浑浑噩噩中路过一个甜品店，进去点了一桌子甜食，然后惊喜的发现，吃普通的甜食也可以满足他的食欲！但是这种抑制方式需要大量的甜食进行补充，这不小的支出也使得郑明心最终饿倒在噩运的后巷里了。</p><p>（New视角）</p><p>“当时我在昏迷中感觉好像吃到了棒棒糖，然后我就被一拳揍到不省人事了。”每次回忆起跟阿塔潘的第一次会面，郑明心总是心有余悸。虽然个子不高，但是武力值爆表的阿塔潘，可是道上人人敬仰的枪爷！由于父亲的背景阿塔潘从小就被送到特种部队进行训练，虽然因为母亲病逝脱离原生家庭，但是他毕竟还是唯一的继承人，黑白两道谁不卖个面子。而这样的阿塔潘竟然人生第一次感受到cake被食用的情景，虽然郑明心只是轻轻咬了他的手指，还是被枪爷无情的痛揍了一顿，并且打算带进店里疯狂折磨。不过幸好郑明心醒了之后对自己的情况全盘交代，并且完全没有推卸责任，非常诚实有担当，收获了枪爷的欣赏，然后就被留下做马仔了。本来日子过得很平静，直到那一天，郑明心永远忘不了那一天，他被三个甜美的cake的味道冲昏头脑，然后说出了一个他向往已久却无法实现的赚钱大计：<br/>
“要想来钱快，不如去做管理局的赏金猎人，S级的单子接一个就够一辈子用的了！”<br/>
然后，噩运的潘多拉魔盒，就被打开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“鹏”“鹏友”是林阳对于关钟鹏的特殊昵称，来源于关钟鹏喜欢喊他“朋友”的梗的延伸</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（Off视角）</p><p>“噩运，这名字起得啊……”抬头看了看血红色的霓虹logo，我自言自语。<br/>
“鹏友！快跟上！我跟你说，我一听说这个店的名字就觉得跟我非常配！你看他这个logo设计，特别符合美学概念……”努力忽略身边呆子的长篇大论，再次确认车锁好了车钥匙放好了之后我慢悠悠的跟上。不是我有强迫症，实在是我的搭档体质太特殊。我叫关钟鹏，国际通用名off，表面上我是一名模特，时尚达人还跟我的好朋友，前面絮絮叨叨的那个摄影师合作开了一个摄影工作室。而实际上，我和他都是管理局的高级探员，我们是发小，也是搭档。说起来要不是我们是从小一起长大的发小，我可是真不想和他做搭档了！他叫林阳，国际通用名Tay，大家都叫他呆或者呆子，一名管理局高级探员，一个优秀的摄影师，一个知识渊博的动物学家，一个语言输出速度极强的嘴强王者，一个一天能遇到22件倒霉事的让同事们都远离的sotay。跟他在一起总是会有小事故，幸好今天我没有骑我的老婆查尔斯，但是我也要确保这呆子的车能送我安全到家后再出事。<br/>
推开厚重的门，酒吧内外两个世界，欢愉的热浪扑面而来，看起来是个不错的店子啊！一边跟着林阳挤过舞池走向卡座，我一边大量四周，虽然我来的目的并不是娱乐，但是看到周围美女比例明显高于其他夜店，我也不得不承认今天朋友的选择还是挺正确的。在林阳经历了明明别人都顺利路过只有他挤过舞池各种碰到人妖大姐PP，摸到美女大胸等sotay 事件后，他又一次凭借自己唯一的优势：帅脸，获得了原谅，我们终于坐下后，看着一路挤过来面红耳赤的朋友，我扯起嘴角：<br/>
“朋友啊，我看你今天就在这里抛弃童贞吧！刚才的大胸妹妹很不错哦，说不定摆脱处子之身还能顺便摆脱霉运呢！或者你更喜欢那个人妖姐姐？”<br/>
“鹏！你不要捉弄我！没有研究表明人的运气和性行为相关的！我们是专业人士不要传播这种谬论！会误导到小朋友的！”<br/>
好吧我被这个呆子义正言辞的教育了，他还是一样幽默神经与众不同。<br/>
“况且，况且，这种事情怎么可以乱来，感情要认真对待……”然后他有脸红着呐呐说到。好吧去指望这个呆子开窍是不可能了，还是让他保护好他的纯洁，也不知道最后是什么人会夺走它！我邪恶的想着。服务生送来了酒水和小食，还有伴随酒杯的联系方式，我收起纸条环顾了一下，对接到了纸条的主人，是个美女，不错！我向她举杯示意，她也对我举杯回敬。也许今天我不用坐这个呆子的车了。<br/>
收回目光，美人虽好，现在还没到午夜场的时候，我来这里还有其他的目的。想起这个目的，我又开始打量起这个夜店，重点是观察起其他客人。<br/>
“鹏友，你在看什么？东张西望的。”<br/>
“没什么。这个店子还挺热闹啊！”<br/>
“我选的不错吧！之前我听sing他们说起过这个店，一听这个名字我就觉得不错，噩运啊！我倒要看看我和它谁是真正的噩运！哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>
我用关爱智障的眼神看了一眼只有六岁心智的朋友，再次感慨为什么我们会是搭档！早知道小时候我就不要贪小便宜跟着他蹭吃蹭喝了，现在真是心累啊！<br/>
“噩运蛋糕。”我低声说。<br/>
“鹏友？你说啥？你想吃蛋糕吗？虽然我们的确吃过正餐了，但是夜宵吃蛋糕那么高热量的食物也不好啊……”<br/>
“闭嘴！”我忍无可忍的打算呆子的养生科普。“我说的不是能吃的蛋糕，我说的是一个人，或者一群人？就是那个赏金榜上的噩运蛋糕！”我咬牙切齿的说出这四个字。<br/>
说起来，我，关钟鹏，作为一个模特兼时尚达人，行走的荷尔蒙，管理局高级探员，唯一的缺点，大概就是不能控制对财富的极致追求。虽然我们家也是个小康之家，我从小也是衣食无忧的长大，但是从小我就对自己可控制的财富有着很强的独占欲，也因此我能跟林阳这个呆子做了这么多年朋友完全是因为他对金钱一点儿概念都没有，小时候他是唯一一个从不介意我跟着他蹭吃蹭喝蹭玩具蹭衣服甚至还会主动拿给我，长大了他看中我的2手包我翻倍加价卖给他他也毫不介意，还乐呵呵的约好下次还买。估计这也是为什么他如此的sotay 我也对他不离不弃的原因吧，毕竟倒霉受伤算什么，破财才可怕吧！<br/>
为了更好的完成我的财富追求，我成为了一名管理局探员，这个职业虽然危险高，但是回报也非常丰厚，尤其是完成级别较高的案子后下发的奖金，简直让能让我开心一整天。然而！最近我的奖金大幅度缩水了！这并不是因为我的能力下降，办案不力，而是因为有个程咬金杀了出来，赶在我们管理局前面接连完成了赏金榜上好几单A级以上的大案！这个赏金猎人身份非常神秘，性别年龄人数都未知，而且也不报姓名，只留下一个logo，血红的“噩”字，镂空的四个“口”中嵌入了c、a、k、e四个字母，因此大家都暗搓搓的叫他噩运蛋糕。面对这个神秘的断我财路的噩运蛋糕，我经过不眠不休的追查和分析，终于打探出他可能出没于一个叫噩运的酒吧，没想到今天林阳这呆子就带我来这里了。不得不说林阳虽然是sotay 体质，但是他野兽一样的直觉让他在办案中无所不利，也算是跟我相匹配的绝佳搭档了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（枪爷视角）<br/>“我要先走了，小地球送我回去，快到时间了。”讨论完下个赏金任务，可怜的多多公主就要坐南瓜马车走了呢，希望他没有留下玻璃鞋。我目送2个好友离开，示意new可以回去办公室了，这时候手下突然过来报告，下面有人混进来卖“东西”。<br/>“艹，竟敢在我的地盘搞事情，我让你有命赚钱没命花！”我一摔杯子，“让兄弟们都过去，一个也别放走！”<br/>“是！”</p><p>（Off视角）</p><p>我晃着手里的酒杯，懒洋洋的靠在椅背上向四处张望，看了一晚上也没看到什么可疑的，倒是发现个鬼鬼祟祟的卖药人，唉，果然场子热了什么牛鬼蛇神都来了，看起来以后要联系缉毒科的同事过来一趟了。说起来林阳这个厕所也上的太久了吧，不会又sotay了吧？我放下酒杯，打算去厕所捞人，突然舞池通往卫生间的过道嘈杂起来，感觉好像有事发生！“靠！不会真的是sotay 吧！”我认命的站起身，向那边走去，突然一声枪响！看热闹的人群四散开来，原来是那个卖药人，估计是被保安发现了，正挟持了一个白皙壮硕的服务生对峙着，这年头连小药头都带枪了啊，我摸摸下巴，枪械管理科那帮废物！<br/>“你想要做什么！持枪挟持人质将被判处5年以上监禁……”哦不！我以为逃过了sotay ，其实并没有，我亲爱的朋友正好刚刚结束了他的厕所之旅，并且无缝衔接的进入英雄救美的剧情。看到被突然出现的林阳激得大乱阵脚，准备开枪一搏的卖药人，我甩甩手臂准备冲上去收拾烂摊子。<br/>“砰！”<br/>一声清脆的枪响，准确击中了卖药人持枪的手腕，接着夜店保镖们一拥而上扑倒了卖药人和人质，哦，还有我那个以为人质被撕票 冲过去的呆子朋友。顺着枪响的位置，一个穿着黑色连帽衫的小个子走了过去，一拳怼在了卖药人脸上。<br/>“敢在我枪爷的地盘上搞事情，我看你是不想活着出去了！”<br/>接着我观赏到了什么叫小小的身躯大大的能量，这个小野猫，看不出来下手这么狠！打倒兜帽都掉了下来，露出一张巴掌大的小脸，还在努力踹人。够辣，我喜欢！<br/>“不要再打了，你再打就要涉嫌故意伤害他人身体，要处以3年以上监禁……”好吧我不能指望我的朋友学会变通，他并没有向我一样的智慧能乖乖等着事情结束，而是在此发挥了他的“正义”属性，上前抱住了小个子。<br/>“小子！放开我们枪爷！”<br/>现场变得更乱了。保镖和服务生试图把我的朋友拉开，当然我那个死脑筋的朋友并不会遵从。看着这个混乱的局面我真想一走了之，但是考虑到艳遇飞了，估计晚上还要蹭呆子的车回家，我认命的上前去解决混乱。终于在保镖和我的共同努力下，小个子和小呆子分开了，我正想拉着呆子快点儿溜走，没想到他一甩手竟然冲着对方喝声到：<br/>“你竟然是个cake！”</p><p>（Off视角）<br/>    我和我的倒霉朋友跟着小个子和他的马仔们走进了夜店的办公室，对面一排彪形大汉，气氛非常压抑。然而我的朋友却仿佛丝毫没有受到影响。有时候我真佩服他这种缺根弦的能力。<br/>    “我是这里的老板，大家赏脸，叫我一声枪爷。”小个子面无表情的盯着我们俩。“今天两位到这里，有什么高见吗？”<br/>     刚才真是一片混乱，小个子的头发因为混战也乱翘起来了，那个白皙服务生赶紧给他理了理头发，按了按肩膀，看起来真的是个大人物呢，枪爷！哈哈哈小小的个子却有一个这么酷的名字，真是叫什么来着，对，反差萌。细看这巴掌大的小脸和嘟嘟唇，真是十分的诱人啊。我的思想已经开始滑向危险的边缘了，这时候我的朋友勇敢的挺身而出，打破了我的美梦。<br/>“你作为一个cake怎么可以不携带屏蔽装置，随意散发气味，你知不知道这种情况违反了联邦法规第362条第7款……”好吧我愚蠢的朋友，虽然我也很迷惑作为一个普通人类的你怎么就能认定对方群里有cake，但是即使你说的是真的，这个cake也不会当众承认的啊。而且你这么说也没有证据啊，难道要说自己是fork闻到的？那可就更乱套了。心好累。<br/>“你怎么会闻到cake的味道？难道你是fork？！”对面白皙的服务生大声打断了我的呆子朋友的普法。<br/>“当然不是，我是因为今天喝了暂时能闻到cake味道的发现试剂！刚才我闻到很浓郁的奶味！”<br/>哦豁，我就知道今天下班前Alice这个魔女过来一定没好事，果然她送来的饮料就是陷阱，只有我的呆子朋友傻乎乎的喝掉了，又做了免费的小白鼠。不过这种说法，怎么可能有人会相信啊，这个肯定还是试验中的产品啊，真的有效果吗？<br/>“怎么可能！现在公开的研究中并没有关于这个方向的临床成果！”看，连一个服务生都能反驳你了。<br/>“不是的，虽然没有临床，但是根据近五十年的分析结果，已经能够对cake的腺体气味进行分类和辨析，在XX教授发表的XX中……”心好累，我已经无力吐槽我的朋友了，你这种解释，谁能听进去。恐怕要越描越黑了。<br/> “不对，XX教授的XX虽然对这个做出了解释但是只是一个假设，并没有具体数据支持，而且后续相关研究也没有，反而是XX教授认为……”<br/>嗯？？？等等，这个服务生不一般啊，是大学生来勤工俭学的吧？我第一次遇到竟然有人跟呆子一个脑回路，吵架甩论文的嘛，太TMD神奇了。<br/>“你的这个发的什么刊啊？才SCI，垃圾！”<br/>“屁！你的这个影响因子多少？别是数据造假！”<br/>哦豁，这就是学霸的吵架风格吗？我已经开始听不懂了。<br/>“闭嘴！”小可爱枪爷竟然也忍不了了，“你们是什么人？这里是我的地盘，请你们不要插手！”<br/>“谁说我们不能插手，作为管理局高级探员，我有权利处理一切事关F/C的事务！”哦不，林阳这个没脑子的，竟然把我们的身份说出来了，这下子可真的糟糕了，小个子枪爷冷冷的盯着我，他的保镖们甚至要准备掏枪了，我急速转动大脑，想要思考个能全身而退的万全之策。<br/>“管理局探员又如何？你的那些理论根本不可信，你不可能闻到cake的气味！”服务生还在质疑。<br/>“就算我的试剂不是百分百有效，我们管理局还有触摸鉴定腺体的方法确定cake，你敢不敢让我做个全身检查！”我的朋友还在反驳，你要不要看看情况再吵架啊。<br/>“凭什么你说检查就要检查！等等，你说要，检查谁？”突然之间，服务生懵住了，声音也软了下来。<br/>“你！就是你！”我的朋友上前一步抓住了服务生的领子。<br/>哦豁，我大概百分之九十九点九的觉得这就是个乌龙事件，因为这个服务生真的不像一个cake。虽然cake和其他人种天生并没有区别，但是由于生下来就知道自己的属性，因此大部分的cake都从小就谨小慎微，而且由于屏蔽装置的影响，很多cake从小就饭量小，发育也不好，长大了都是娇小玲珑的体型。而面前的这个服务生，虽然脸长得不错，可是身材却是个高大健硕的，跟我的呆子朋友也不相上下，这样的体格怎么可能是cake嘛！看起来今天真是个乌龙啊，我要怎么解释才能让小枪爷放我们一马呢？<br/>“好呀，既然探长大人坚持如此，那我自当奉陪啊！”呜咦？什么鬼？这剧情怎么急转直下，现在这个是要同意接受全身检查了？那可是要摸遍全身啊。打量着服务生英俊的脸庞和壮硕的身体，我突然有了一个不详的预感，难道我的朋友，你今天真的要把你的纯洁，留在这里？哎嘿嘿~<br/>“枪爷，我借用下天堂，让我陪这位探长好好的，坦！诚！相！见！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（林阳视角）<br/>看着不断攀升的电梯数字，我的心越来越虚，他不会是要带我上去灭口吧！不，但是他作为一个cake，本来就应该遵守法律规定，在公共场所随意发散气味不仅违法而且对他自己也不安全，啊，鹏在下面会不会被打，等下他能来救我吗。<br/>“叮”<br/>电梯到达的声音打断了我的胡思乱想，我抬起头，看着率先走出去的cake跟了上去，不管怎样，我是在尽一个管理局探员的义务！<br/>“欢迎来到天堂。”前面的cake推开门，我跟了进去，才发现这里原来是一个巨大的日式浴场。现在我们正站在更衣室的部分。<br/>“我的国际通用名是New，不知道是否可以知道探长大人的名字呢？”cake回过头来对我说，他的声音跟他的味道一样，都有点儿甜。不是，什么鬼！我刚才跟他吵了那么久，怎么没有感觉到甜！我在乱想什么。<br/>“哦，我叫Tay ，中文名字是林阳，你好很高兴认识你。虽然我不知道你为什么不承认自己是cake，但是一个cake不携带屏蔽装置随便在公共场所散发气味是非常危险的，根据条例……”<br/>“好了！林探长，虽然我说我并不是cake，然而你也不会相信，那么就按你说的，你来亲自检查一下!今天我请你泡个澡，你给我做个全身检查，咱俩赤裸裸的谁也别藏着！”<br/>“好的！”看着New挑战的眼神，我的胜负欲也被激起来了。“我一定让你承认的心服口服！”<br/>“呵，没有谁比我自己更了解我的身体！探长大人要是输了，就给我按摩加洗脚吧！”<br/>“没问题，谁怕谁！”<br/>“谁怕谁！”New一扬手，把上身的衬衫甩在了地上，露出他白皙的后背，肩胛骨的优美形状仿佛让我再恍惚间看到了翅膀。不是，什么鬼，我怎么又开始胡思乱想了。但是我的目光还是不能从他白皙的背上离开，顺着肩胛骨向下，看到毫无赘肉的腰线，还有深邃的腰窝，对方正弯下腰，准备脱下西装裤……<br/>不！！！<br/>我赶紧移开视线，低下头盯着地面，仿佛地上有老虎和鳄鱼在打架。为了转移注意力，我胡乱开口道：<br/>“其实作为cake，就算你隐瞒身份也可以，但是一定要学会好保护自己，现在虽然法律严格，管理局也加强了巡视，但是还是有很多cake会被袭击，你不要因为自己个子大就放松警惕，现在的危险是无处不在的……”<br/>“啪嗒”<br/>一块浴巾拍在了我的头上，打断了我的不知所谓的话语，我抬头看着New，他已经换下了衣物，下身围好了浴巾，正冲我微笑。<br/>“好了，林探长，我并不是cake，也不需要警惕什么。不过我也说服不了你，还是你亲自体验一下吧。”说完他向着浴室方向走去，在门口他突然回头，用撒娇的语气说了一句：<br/>“P’Tay，快进来哟~”</p><p>（New视角）<br/>我坐在宽大的日式浴缸边上，望向门口。今天真是刷新知识储备的一天，没想到管理局竟然暗中研制了新型试剂，幸好刚才机智的装作按摩把屏蔽膜给枪宝贴上了，不过这个林阳呆呆的，反而是下面那个看着更精明，还是快点儿解决吧以免夜长梦多。门被拉开了，林阳裹着浴巾走了进来。<br/>“来吧，林探长，欢迎检查。”我站了起来，对着对方张开了手臂，做出一副欢迎的样子。他似乎有些迟疑，眼睛不敢直视我，过了几秒仿佛下了决心一样，他转过脸来，走到我面前，直视着我的眼睛，认真道：<br/>“虽然我也不知道你会不会相信，但是我要跟你说，作为管理局的成员，我坚守自己的职业道德和义务。我学习过管理局内部专门开设的针对cake腺体的触检培训，是专业人士，而我的行为也是从专业角度出发，但是如果你要是有什么不舒服，请马上告诉我。”<br/>他这么认真的盯着我，让我的思绪有点儿短路，等等，他说他们管理局内部还有专门的cake腺体触检培训？这可真是个新的隐藏惊喜啊，看起来我要让他慢慢检查了，顺便偷个师。<br/>“来吧，林探长，我已经完全准备好对你敞开了。”我带着从小地球那里学来的笑容对他说。一瞬间，他的脸仿佛红了。他抬起手，从我的头顶开始摸起，虽然有些颤抖，但是却毫无迟疑，果然是专业的嘛。<br/>“嗯，根据多年数据统计，一般cake的腺体多生长在人体的裸露部位，但是也有一些特例，比如33年前就发现一例腺体在头顶，”伴随着语速极快的介绍，他的大手按住了我的头顶2个位置，当然那里啥也没有。不过他竟然还给我讲解，虽然语速很快但是信息量大啊，我要认真收集资料。<br/>“cake的腺体最常规的生长位置就是人体的敏感处，比如耳后，脖颈，锁骨……”随着介绍，他的略带薄茧的手指拂过这些部位，带起一阵颤栗，我有点儿分心。其实他并没有比我高很多，顶多一厘米。现在我们面对面站着，我一低头就能看见他的喉结，他的喉结长得非常有趣，仿佛是一个心的形状，随着他的讲话在不停的抖动，“真可爱！”我突如其来的想到，然后鬼迷心窍的伸手摸了一下。<br/>“你做什么！”林阳仿佛收到了很大的惊吓，双手捂住喉结跳离了八丈远。<br/>“我只是听你介绍说，腺体一般都形状特殊，我看你的喉结那里形状也很特殊啊，不会是腺体吧？”我故意调笑他。<br/>“才不是呢！我只是喉结以前受过伤做过手术，比较敏感，请不要碰触它！”缩在远处的林阳莫名看起来有些柔弱？我在想什么？总之发现了一个弱点，很好，记住他。<br/>“好的，谨遵您的命令，老爷。现在我们可以继续了吗？”我再一次摆出了欢迎光临的姿势。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（林阳视角）<br/>我双手捂着脖子，看着对面的青年。他白皙的身体完全向我敞开，甚至还闭上了眼睛，做出一副任君采撷的样子。我的喉结自从手术后就特别敏感，我也很注意不会被别人碰到，甚至是我的鹏友，他想要捉弄我碰触我的喉结都会被我提前发现，然而今天我的喉结警报怎么会失灵了呢？定了定神，林阳，相信你的职业，为了管理局的荣誉！我给自己打气，然后上前继续进行检查。然而当我的手指再次碰触这具白皙的身体，我几乎要迷失在这里，面前的皮肤好像有吸力一样黏住我的手指，我忍不住在他光滑的皮肤上滑动，带起一股股颤栗。我已经不知道我嘴里在讲解什么了，眼睛和脑子只能看见我的手指从优美的肩胛骨上拂过，然后向下转过腋下，手臂，然后是，宽阔胸膛上的粉色乳晕和凸起。<br/>“为什么还有男人的胸是粉色的粉色的粉色的粉色的……”<br/>啊啊啊啊啊！！快停止！！我的脑袋里一瞬间只充满了粉色的三个字，赶紧甩头甩掉这些胡思乱想，“林阳，你是个管理局探员，你要专业一点！”我一边给自己鼓气，一边轻轻的把手放在New的左胸上。<br/>“呵呵”笑声带来的胸腔共鸣带动了我手下的小东西，一瞬间我的掌心仿佛在发痒，好想要按下去，不！<br/>“林探长怎么摸着我的胸像摸女孩子的胸一样温柔啊？难道P’Tay你，害羞了？”<br/>“我我我我我不是我没有，我没有摸过女孩子胸，不是我我我我还没有女朋友啊啊啊啊啊不是啊啊啊啊”New简直就是个小恶魔，他竟然在我耳边调戏我，还对我的耳朵吹气！我慌乱的拿回手捂住耳朵，嘴里胡乱的解释，但是其实说的什么我完全不知道，我的大脑已经乱成了一团浆糊。<br/>“好了，林探长，你不是说你很专业吗？让我看看你的专业性吧”New拉过我的手，重新放在了他的左胸上。<br/>“砰！砰！砰！”我好像感觉我们的心在一起跳动。<br/>“专业！要专业！”我再次给自己提醒，今天简直是我的丢脸日，回去一定要去庙里好好洗涤下我的灵魂。我拿出十二分的专注继续进行触检，胸部，小腹，肋骨，腰窝……上半身都没有任何腺体的踪迹！虽然根据掌握的数据，大部分的腺体都生长在上半身，但是也有一些例子是出现在下半身的，然而如果要检查下半身，我看了看被浴巾裹住的美丽曲线，不自觉的咽了一下口水。<br/>“怎么，看起来林探长是要检查我的下半身了。可是就这样让我的小弟弟跟P’Tay直接见面，我感觉好像吃亏了呢，不如P’Tay也解下浴巾，咱俩互相一清二楚如何？”对面的小恶魔说着就来扯我的浴巾，我大吃一惊赶紧拉紧，然而突然我的sotay体质发作，我脚下一滑，抓着New的浴巾，我俩一起滑进了浴缸。在跌入浴缸的瞬间，我看到了New滑落的浴巾下面，竟然还穿着一条紧身的泳裤，太可惜了！不是！什么鬼！太令人开心了！不对！我的下面，可是什么也没穿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>不过很快我就不在纠结这个问题了，因为我的嘴，好像碰到了一个带着奶香的柔软的东西。</p><p>（New视角）</p><p>我和这个呆子接吻了，虽然这个吻，很仓促，但是也确实是两张嘴，四个唇瓣的碰撞。我从水里坐起来，调整了一个舒服的姿势靠在浴缸边上，而我对面的呆子，大概还没有从刚才的震惊中清醒过来。看起来他之前说的都是真话，这位探长大人估计是个母胎solo的高级魔法师吧。不过，女孩子们会放过这么好的资源吗？林阳跌坐在浴缸里，一只手还摸着自己的嘴唇，淋湿的头发反倒让他的面容呈现了一种凌乱的美感，水珠从他蜜色的胸膛滑下去，滑进水里，下面是隐约可见的腹肌和某个大家伙。哼，我也不差的！等等我在想什么！折腾了这么久，我好像开始饿了，估计是之前吃的蛋糕都消耗掉了，还是赶紧打发了他，去补充能量是正经。<br/>“P’Tay！P’Tay！林探长！！”温柔的呼唤根本不起作用，还是怒吼比较有效果。<br/>“啊啊，怎么了？”他迷茫的看着我，估计还没怎么清醒。我有突然想要捉弄他了。<br/>“P’Tay你的浴巾要飘走了，不要紧嘛？”我对他露出一个邪恶的微笑。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他急忙一手遮住下面一边转身去捞浴巾，反而让我看到了后面的风光，没我的翘，不是，什么鬼！我在想什么！<br/>终于这个呆子别别扭扭的把浴巾围上来，仿佛同时围上的还有他的勇气，他转过脸来一副恶狠狠的样子对我说：<br/>“你怎么可以骗我！你穿了泳裤！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈粟米嘛撒，我以为你知道日式泡澡的习惯嘛，没想到这么博学的林探长也有知识盲区啊”<br/>“先不说这个，你，快把腿抬起来，我继续检查！今天我一定要让你心服口服！”大概是被我气到了，林阳不理会我的调笑，板着脸要求到。<br/>我自然是全力配合，反正是不可能在我身上检查到腺体的，不过也还是要快一点，要不然我饿到fork属性出现，万一他们管理局还有个啥探测fork的新发明，那可就更麻烦了。<br/>林阳认真的检查完我的双腿，然后当然什么也没有找到，他露出了狗子一样挫败的表情，然后他抬起头看了我一样，又把头低了下去看向水里我的下半身。“哦~难不成他还想让我脱掉泳裤检查一翻嘛？要是他真有勇气提，我也不是不可以。不过，哼哼~”<br/>“P’Tay，你是不是想看下我这件下面，是什么？”我在浴缸中站了起来，双手拉住泳裤的边缘，作势要拉下去。<br/>“不不不不不不不!现在还没有任何样本反馈cake的腺体生长在臀部周围，你住手啊啊啊啊啊啊！”林阳一边用手捂住眼睛，一边跳出浴缸逃出去。<br/>“林探长，说好的给我按摩加洗脚呢？”我扬声问道。<br/>“啊啊啊啊我说到一定做到我会回来找你的或者你来管理局找我，我的管理号0130720，啊，疼！啊啊啊啊啊”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈”听着那个呆子的声音渐渐消失，我爆笑起来，刚才好大的撞击声，估计得挺疼的。这波不亏，搞清楚了2个管理局的隐藏新技术，还掌握了林探长的小秘密，管理号0130720，这数字不错，我记住了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（off视角）<br/>
沉闷，尴尬，压抑，还有一点儿无聊。我坐在办公室的沙发上看着对面几乎把脸埋进手机里的小个子。林阳跟着服务生上楼后，枪爷就示意他的马仔们退了出去，整个办公室就剩下我们俩。然后他一言不发的坐在老板椅上，掏出手机就玩了起来，一个眼神也没给我。<br/>
林阳也上去好久了，怎么还不下来，不会真的是被夺走纯洁吧，也不知道他和那个服务生谁上谁下，看体格可不相上下呢。我在心中双手合十拜了拜，朋友，为你祈祷吧。百无聊赖的我已经把整个办公室观察了个彻底。这是个很常规的夜店办公室，表面上没有任何有用的信息，看起来拥有者非常的谨慎，或者也许他还有其他的秘密空间。我只能继续盯着房间的主人，然后保持大脑的高速运转。虽然今天的事情是个大乌龙，但是这个小枪爷貌似还是很通情达理的，估计等下林阳那个呆子回来了我们就可以离开了。现在的小孩子怎么都沉迷手机啊，都不抬头看看客人。小心眼睛坏掉。Alice太可怕了，以后我一定要让林阳远离她。小个子的脸真小啊，感觉我一只手就能盖上，不过他的嘴嘟起来真可爱，好像果冻，想尝一下。<br/>
“1、2、3、4、5，I love you”视频电话的铃声打断了我逐渐危险的幻想，小个子抬眼看了我一眼，铃声还在持续，他低下头按下了接通。<br/>
“P‘Gun，怎么这么久才接通呀！”手机那边传来一个年轻女孩的声音。女朋友？小情人？<br/>
“刚才没注意，才听到。N‘Pim怎么了？有什么事吗？”小个子用跟之前完全不同的温柔语调跟视频的对象聊天。<br/>
“没有啦，就是好久没有跟P联系了呀，担心你呀。”<br/>
“昨天不是打过电话嘛。”<br/>
“哎呀，人家关心你呀！好想你的！”<br/>
看起来别管个头大小，黑道都是逃不过铁汉柔情啊，也不知道这么可爱的枪爷，会有个什么类型的情人？可爱型？温柔型？还是性感御姐？看这对话的黏糊劲儿，打住打住！我怎么开始酸起来。我堂堂一个行走的荷尔蒙，夜场帝王，怎么会嫉妒他一个小矮子的把妹实力！都怪死林阳，还不下来，难道是被压到下不来床了吗！<br/>
“P也要好好上课呀！特意转到曼谷去上学，这次可一定要毕业啊，都转了三次学校了。”<br/>
咦？哈哈哈这个小矮子竟然还在上学吗？大学生？看这个个子不会是高中生吧，我恶毒的想，穿着小短裤，我的脑海里开始幻想小个子穿上高中制服的样子，似乎，非常合适？<br/>
“知道了知道了，N还是管好自己呀。”呵呵，一听这话我就知道这个小矮子八成是根本就没认真上课吧，说不定全都逃掉了吧，也不知道转到哪个学校，可怜那些学费了，还不如给我。<br/>
“P也要交到新朋友啊，不要总是一个人，N我在学校有好多朋友呢，大家一起学习才有进步啊！”<br/>
“知道了知道了”<br/>
“P你每次都敷衍我！我都没见过你去曼谷有什么朋友！也不发照片！我要生气了！”<br/>
“我这不是有点儿忙嘛！下次一定……”<br/>
“什么下次！我真的生气了！”<br/>
看起来小矮子跟我这个情场老手比起来还差得远啊，女人的要求如果不能马上满足，那可是后患无穷的。算了，我就当做功德了。我大步走过去，揽住小个子的肩膀把脸凑近视频聊天框中，<br/>
“妹妹不用担心啦，枪爷这么讲义气怎么可能没朋友！我们哥们儿铁着呢！”我冲着对方突出我最具魅力的笑容，顺便打量了一下对面的信息，年轻，可爱还有点儿小性感！看不出来这个小矮子还挺会挑的嘛。我挑了挑眉，冲对面来了个飞眼。<br/>
“就这样啦，N，我还有事不跟你说了”没等对方反应，小矮子匆忙的挂断了电话。<br/>
“你想干什么”他一把把我推开，黑黑的眼睛盯着我，像个被欺负了的小动物。怎么有这么有趣的人，小小的身躯里既充满了让人止步的危险讯号又带着让人怜爱的可爱气息，好想欺负他！打住，关钟鹏，这可是个危险的想法，对面可是个枪爷。<br/>
“我这不是想帮枪爷个忙嘛！”我舔了一下嘴唇，开始辩解。“今天晚上我的朋友脑子不好使、给您添麻烦了，我这将功补过，希望枪爷大人有大量，不要跟我们计较。”<br/>
小个子盯着我，黝黑的眼睛里什么情绪也没有，也不说话，我突然感觉到眼前的这位，真的是位黑道大佬。<br/>
“哼！你们是管理局的探长，我们这种小人物也不敢计较什么！”小个子握了握手机，对我说。<br/>
“反正，等下你那个朋友下来你们就走吧，以后也别来了！”小个子瞪了我一眼，示意我坐回去。<br/>
刚才的压迫感一瞬间消失了，也许是我的错觉。眼前的小家伙像一个虚张声势的小兽，“那怎么可以呢！我们可是亲爱的朋友啊！刚才的N都见证了！”我作势要扑过去，当然遭到了激烈的抵抗！<br/>
“鹏！我回来了我们快走吧！啊对不起，打扰了，你们继续！”<br/>
哦，我这个糟心的朋友，虽然这次他是真的误会了，不过我是不想解释的，也许有一天，会变成真的也不一定啊？！</p><p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>终于把那那两个神经病探员打发走了！我瘫坐在沙发上不想起来。今天真是乱七八糟的，这一切都是那个不知天高地厚的死药仔的错！想到这里我唤来手下，让他们给那个死药仔“加餐”，顺便好好查查是谁手伸得这么长！<br/>
皮质的沙发还留着刚才坐过的人淡淡的香气。想到这个人，我就来气！怎么有这么厚脸皮的家伙呢！那么无耻的挤过来跟我妹妹聊天，还对我动手动脚！死变态！色情狂！他一定是想对我妹妹不轨，我要防着点！<br/>
New是不是下来了，我起身走向后面的密室里。<br/>
推开门，果然New已经在里面了，正穿着浴袍在狂塞蛋糕，看起来刚才的斗智斗勇很费力气啊。<br/>
“怎么样？”我坐在他旁边，仔细看了下满桌的甜品，挑了个小蛋糕咬了一口，真好吃。<br/>
“今天收获不错！”急忙把嘴里的蛋糕咽下去，郑明心开始向我汇报。<br/>
“按照我的推断，十有八九管理局那个药剂是有效的，不过估计是在试验阶段，可能都没下临床，所以广泛应用估计还要很久，不用特别担心。但是他今天闻到的应该是你的腺体发出的味道，为了保险起见，这阵子还是每天都贴屏蔽吧。”<br/>
“行吧。”我无所谓的点点头，继续吃蛋糕。<br/>
“跟我上去的林阳就是个呆子，不足为惧，但是他们管理局的确是有专门的针对cake腺体的触检培训，估计这个是不公开的，我今天收集了详细信息，等我后续整理出来发给大家。你下面怎么样？那个小眼睛看起来挺精明的。你没被他套话吧？”<br/>
“唔，还行吧，我没说话。”<br/>
“那就好，说多错多，我在上面就怕你下面有事，只能各种豁出去了！没想到那个呆子还挺好骗的。”郑明心说得眉飞色舞，然后又拿起蛋糕狂吃起来。我默默的咬着手里的蛋糕，比起动脑筋，Gun我更喜欢直接动手，虽然泰语是我的母语，但是有时候我真的不能理解那些复杂用语背后的意义，今天那个探员跟我说话，我都不知道他到底想说什么，幸好最后对付过去了，这种动脑筋的事还是得交给小地球啊！<br/>
“对了，新的悬赏榜单出了，有个A级的，我明天直接吧信息发给你们，昨天发现又有一个cake上完补习班失踪了，已经连续有三个月出现年轻的cake失踪，而且频率越来越高！估计又是个大case！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）<br/>
“英才补习学校。”我低声读了读门牌上的大字，满意的看到玻璃门上隐约映照出的书呆子形象。推开门走了进去。<br/>
“你好，我想咨询下咱们学校的情况。”我走到前台，跟工作人员说到。<br/>
“您好，欢迎光临，请问您有什么需要呢？”<br/>
“哦，我明年想要申请海外的大学，想来看看有没有适合的课程。”<br/>
“好的，我们学校的课程设置非常多元，老师也都是经验丰富，您可以先填一下这个信息表。”<br/>
“好的。”<br/>
根据郑明心收集到的资料，最近频繁出现的年轻cake失踪案，并不是简单的个案，反而非常有可能是连环作案。根据官方资料和一些小道消息推测，有一个未知的fork犯罪者在长期秘密的绑架cake，之所以认为是fork而非普通人类，是因为现在都没有发现一具cake的尸体，毕竟只有fork才会让cake死不见尸。这个fork非常狡猾，之前案件出现的频率很低，而且失踪的cake活动范围比较广，并没有引起管理局的注意。然而最近几个月来可能是这个fork已经完全被疯狂的食欲控制了，每周都会有一个cake失踪，并且这些cake的最后消失地点都在这个补习学校附近，前天失踪的更是在这个补习学校上课的学生，这也是我为什么要精心打扮过来调查的原因。<br/>
“我可以顺便参观一下咱们学校的环境吗？”成功的让补习学校的工作人员把我当成了潜在的大客户，我把填好的表格交还给她，然后问到。<br/>
“可以的！您可以随意参观，我们的学校不仅重视教学水平，环境设施也是一流配置。有些教室如果正在上课，就请您不要打扰，其他的都可以随意参观。”前台人员对我露出微笑。<br/>
“好的，谢谢您。”<br/>
感觉还不错，要不是我已经是朱拉隆功大学的硕士在读了，说不定我还真的会来报个班学习学习。我拿上工作人员提供的宣传资料，起身开始参观。这个补习学校是个连锁机构，在很多城市都有分布。看介绍拥有者也是朱拉的校友，叫Max，照片年轻帅气，没想到拥有这么大的产业。在上流圈子里没听说过，难道隐藏的fork就是他吗？<br/>
我一边沿着走廊参观一边在思考，英才补习把整层楼都租下来，分设了不同的教室，走廊里也贴满了各种标语和广告，还有免费的饮水处，果然是设施优秀。可能我来的有点儿早，只有一些教室在上课，我站着听了一会儿，讲得不错，要是以后确定补习学校没什么问题，倒是可以认识一下这位前途无量的Max学长。<br/>
好像下课了，教室的学生涌出来，有些学生拿着可爱的杯子去接水，这倒是很少见，一般学生来上课都是买饮料来喝，我饶有兴趣的看着他们接水，饮水机旁边还配了制冰机，果然是设备齐全，然后墙上还贴着：“简朴是通向成功的基石”“节约时间，拒绝诱惑”之类的鸡汤文字。知识传输和心理暗示双管齐下啊，这个学校还真不一般。带着这个想法，我回去前台报名了一些课程，可得好好调查一番。</p><p>（林阳视角）</p><p>把关钟鹏的美式咖啡递给他，我也低下头喝了一口杯子里的冰拿铁，牛奶的味道让我又想起了昨晚的跟这个一样甜的嘴唇，而且还很软。<br/>
“呆子！你怎么一脸猥琐啊！看上刚才的点单小妹了？”关钟鹏手欠的打了下我的头，又开启了毒舌模式。“平时你不都是跟我一样喝冰美式的嘛？怎么今天改喝拿铁了额？你生病了？”<br/>
生病？也许我真的是生病了！要不是生病，我怎么可能对一个男人的身体念念不忘，白皙的肩胛骨、诱人曲线、深邃的腰窝、粉红色的小凸起还有笔直修长的双腿以及被紧身泳裤包裹的浑圆的……不！！！！生病了我一定是生病了，甚至今天早上我竟然还梦到了New坐在我腿上，一边作势要脱下泳裤，一边在我的耳边轻声说：“P’Tay，快进来哟~”<br/>
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！<br/>
噩梦！<br/>
这一定是因为我昨天去的噩运酒吧，一定是因为我的sotay体质。想想看都是大男人，他有的我都有，不过就是皮肤白了一些，样子好看了一些，个子高一些，身材好一些，关钟鹏也是这样的啊！我心烦意乱的抬起头，死死盯住对面的发小儿兼死党，你看，都是一样条件的大老爷们，我根本不会动心的，都是一样的，除了New的嘴好软啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！ 快停止！我一定是病了，等这个案子完事，我一定要去庙里好好修行一下！<br/>
“喂！朋友，你这么死死的盯着我看？是又一次发现本大爷的玉树临风，风流倜傥吗？”<br/>
搭档的自恋打断了我的胡思乱想，打定主意之后要去庙里来一次灵魂净化之旅之后，我反而镇定下来了。<br/>
“玉树临风，风流倜傥的钟鹏少爷，要是您能把今天美式咖啡的钱给我，那你才真是我心中的男神。”我看了他一眼，吐槽回去，精准击中痛点。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈，朋友之间不要分得这么清楚嘛。我每天对你的sotay不离不弃，你知道我付出了多少嘛！就当是对我今天被sotay连累的补偿吧！”<br/>
“可是我今天还没有sotay呢。”我小声嘀咕。<br/>
“哎呀！时间好像快到了，我们快去办正事吧！”说着他心虚的起身，率先向直升电梯走去。<br/>
也对，还是先工作吧！我也抓起手边的拿铁跟了上去。<br/>
推开英才补习学校的大门，我们向前台说明来意，很快工作人员就把我们带到了校长办公室。<br/>
“欢迎欢迎，P’Tay，好久不见了！”眼前高大英俊的年轻人给了我一个热情的拥抱，这是我在朱拉的校友Max，我们都叫他麦麦，比我小两届。“最近也没有机会一起聚一聚。”<br/>
“跟我们是没有机会，我看你跟东东倒是天天聚啊，昨天刚看到你们ins上的合照。”东东全名吴旭东，国际通用名Tul,是我在大学仪仗队的队友，也是通过东东我和Max才认识，不过大学时候的Max跟学霸东东完全不一样，是个得过且过的学渣，没想到毕业后反而开起了补习学校，还经营得有声有色。<br/>
“别提了，昨天他义正言辞的发ins说去庙里灵魂得到升华要沉淀生命，结果今天凌晨一点跟我打电话说把笔记本忘在饭店了，感觉人生崩塌了。啪啪啪打脸。”看起来虽然变成了补习学校老板，也不能改变他直来直去的说话风格，但是听到寺庙和升华灵魂，我不禁有一丝心虚。幸好鹏友打断了我们。<br/>
“有机会一起喝酒再聊吧，今天我们还是先谈正事。”<br/>
“对哦对哦”于是我们面向Max，开始说明来意。<br/>
前天这个英才补习学校有一个cake学生失踪了，信息科判断这个cake的失踪可能跟之前一系列的cake失踪案有关联，经过仔细梳理，发现这个案子可能非常复杂，达到了A级的程度，因此关钟鹏特别上心，一听说我跟这个补习学校的负责人认识，赶紧拉上我来进行调查。<br/>
我跟Max说我们是来调查学生的失踪案的，并没有告诉他这可能是个连锁案件，毕竟从以往的案例中得到的教训是，fork都太狡猾了，很多fork非常善于隐藏身份，明面上是正人君子或者行业精英，甚至很多被抓捕后他的身边人都不相信还认为是管理局抓错了。<br/>
“没问题，P’Tay的工作我一定全力支持，我应该可以提供全部的员工资料和补习学生的登记资料，但是你们也知道，变种人属性是隐藏的，我们这里也没有登记，不过如果你们还有什么需要，比如过来蹲守啥的，我都可以提供方便。”<br/>
拿着Max提供的资料的我的鹏友非常的满意，他揽着Max的肩膀俨然一副哥俩好的样子，Max也是个不见外的性格，现在他俩走在我前面，好像我是个陌生人而他俩才是发小儿一样。Max带我们参观了下整个学校，看起来没有什么异常情况，正在上课的老师和学生也一切正常，估计还需要慢慢调查啊。<br/>
“哟，老麦，你们这个饮水处不错啊，早知道这里有免费的水，我就不在下面买咖啡了。”<br/>
“那你自己也没花钱。”我在心理暗暗吐槽。<br/>
“啊，这个饮水处也算是一个新创意吧。”Max介绍说。“本来我们学校是最早开在合艾那边，没有弄什么饮水处。后来在曼谷开了第一间之后，有个老师提议我们搞一个，一是给学生提供方便，二是学生大部分都是在下面甜品店买饮料上来，甜饮料喝多了怕学生上课会昏昏欲睡。”<br/>
“怎么会？这个好像没什么科学根据啊，高强度学习后的大脑正需要糖分的补充啊，我看过XX杂志上的一篇文章……”<br/>
“闭嘴吧！朋友！老麦，今天的帮助先谢了，改天一起喝酒！”再一次的我的朋友打断了我的科普，推着我走了出去。<br/>
“下次再见吧，P’Tay。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>看到等在我车子旁边的冷峻男人，我知道今天又一次逃脱失败了。<br/>“姆哥，我刚去了下洗手间，你没有等很久吧？”虽然心里的小人已经开始愤怒的跺脚了，我面上还是装作一副谨小慎微的样子，就像其他很多cake一样。<br/>“是我的错，下次我会早一点，陪少爷上课。”男人看着我的眼睛，面无表情的说。高大的身躯有种无言的压迫感。虽然他长得是那种传统泰剧里面非常正直的迷倒万千少女的男主脸，但是此刻的我却觉得他面目可憎。刚才的潜台词岂不是说以后连我上课他都要跟着！我还有没有自由了？呵，也是，我的确不配有自由。<br/>“啊？可是我们专业老师还挺严格的，一般不太允许外人旁听啊。”不管心里怎么想，我还是装作担心的样子。<br/>“少爷今天的课程结束了，是要回去了吗？我来开车送您。”ohm并没有理睬我的话，而是直接跳到了下一个话题。这个冷面的男人是我的礼物，没错。当然他不是奴隶，而是一个保镖，是我的伟大的父亲为了“无微不至”的“保护”我而特意通过关系从军方搞到的。虽然不知道ohm他为什么要放弃部队的大好前程来给一个世家子当保镖，我严重怀疑他可能是被排挤了，因为他的实力真的很强。虽然他很让我生气，但是我也要承认他的追踪、辨识和保护的能力都是一流的，自从他来给我做保镖，屡次三番识破我的偷逃计划，还常常对一些蛛丝马迹刨根问底，逼得我差点儿露出马脚。不过幸好人无完人，估计是在军队呆久了，没见过什么女人，他对女性的识别度不高，加之我深入研究的亚洲四大邪术之化妆术，现在我只能各种男扮女装逃离虎口了，然后被小地球和枪宝疯狂嘲笑！都怪他！ohm，我看你就是个木头！榆木的！你一定是因为情商太低被赶出部队的！<br/>“少爷？”<br/>“快接电话呀，快接电话呀！”就在我正在头脑风暴的时候，幸运的视频电话的铃声救了我。<br/>“hello呀，南少下午好！”很好，B计划，启动。<br/>“多多下午好！下课了吗？”<br/>“下课了呀，南少找我有什么事吗？”<br/>“哦，太好了，我最近设计了新作品，想找你过来给我当模特呀！你快来呀，我在工作室这边。”<br/>“好的，好的，我马上过去。先挂了，拜拜。”<br/>“拜拜，等你哟！”<br/>幸好因为姆哥的紧迫盯人，我现在的行动都会做两手准备。<br/>“不好意思啊，姆哥。我还是要去南少的工作室，估计晚上他们那边送我回去吧，就不麻烦你了。”我面上说着抱歉，内心乐开了花。<br/>“好的，少爷。那我先把您送到南少的工作室。”<br/>“啊呀，可是我车上还有要给南少的礼物，我想开车过去。”<br/>“那我开车送您。”<br/>“礼物就放在座位上，挺脆的，怕碰。”我开的是一辆时髦的小跑，只有2个座位，副驾驶放着一个精美复杂的纸扎水灯，我打开车门给ohm看了一下，他是个眼见为实派。<br/>“没关系，我马上调一辆车过来。”然后不给我说话的机会，他直接在蓝牙通讯器里下了指令。<br/>“少爷稍等一下，车马上就到。”<br/>“可是我怕南少他等着急，我还是先走了。”哼我今天就是跟他这个木头杠上了。说完我也不等他回话，就直接拉开车门发动了车子。<br/>我一边哼着小曲儿一边驾驶着汽车开向小地球的工作室，余光中瞟了眼后视镜，我忍不住翻了个白眼！这个木头跟上来了！果真是个死脑筋。我的车后面不远不近的跟着一辆低调的黑色轿车，看车牌就知道是我家的保镖配车。他还真厉害，晚出发还能精准找到我。不过小样的，任你道高一尺也抵不住我魔高一丈。<br/>一路顺畅的开到了小地球工作室的门口，我刚停好车拿着水灯走了下来。高大的身影就帮我挡住了炽热的阳光。我抬头看着他，如果我只是一个没啥追求的小少爷，估计还挺感动有这么个贴心保镖吧，可惜再贴心，也不是跟我一条心。<br/>我有些赌气的转走走开，他亦步亦趋的跟着我，专业保镖。十几布的距离因为沉默的尴尬仿佛走了一个世纪，终于到了工作室门口，我扶着门把手回头跟他说：<br/>“谢谢姆哥，我在南少这里很安全的，你可以放心回去了，”<br/>我说完转身就准备进屋，突然左手手腕被一把拉住。<br/>“没有谁是真正的安全的，少爷！你要保护好自己！”姆哥用他深邃的目光直盯着我的眼睛，我无法读懂他的内心，“有危险请一定通知我！”他的大拇指划过我左手动脉处的凸起，那是我的腺体所在，也是我被父亲植入“狗链”的地方。<br/>想到斥巨资打造的集屏蔽定位于一体的“狗链”我突然有些自嘲，这个男人不过是个延长的牵狗绳，攥着他的正是我有权有势的父亲。<br/>“没有谁是真正安全的，那你也一样！”说完我推开门走了进去，不再理会站立着的高大身影。</p><p> </p><p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>“我都在英才补习蹲了一个礼拜了，还是没啥收获。”对面的乍看起来像是双胞胎姐妹花中戴眼镜的文静妹子嘟起了嘴。简直没眼看，今天也不知道小地球陪多多发什么疯，俩人扮成双胞胎少女过来，引得一帮狂蜂浪蝶疯狂送酒。<br/>“多多和球球你俩看起来真可口！”郑明心这个没用的半fork还跟着起哄，那两只更来劲儿了，还掏出手机搞起自拍来。<br/>“说正事！”我踹了一脚桌子。“你俩下回来能不能低调点儿，现在一堆眼睛盯着呢！”<br/>“唉！我这也是没办法，今天姆哥一路盯着我，要不是有B计划，我都去不了小地球的工作室。”<br/>“他家姆哥老厉害了呢！我俩打算过来的时候发现人老哥还在我工作室附近“守护”呢！之前我们说是在工作室搞设计，我也不能放多多一个人在店里自己带妹子出门，这不合逻辑啊。只能出此下策了。”<br/>嘴上说着无可奈何，我看你心里还是挺喜欢的吧，看着眼前的朋友开始摆出各种妩媚的姿势，我暗自吐槽，女装只有0和无数次。<br/>“说正事，我在英才报了跟最后失踪的那个cake一样的课程班，也跟他的同学和老师套了话，感觉没有谁有异常。补习学校运作也挺正常的，员工我接触过的前台、几个清洁工人还有保安都没啥问题。这个补习学校还挺火的，人太多我也不好放味道出来。”自拍够了的多多开始说正事。<br/>“我这里也进行了信息链的分析。根据管理局提供的数据，判断大概有20个cake的失踪跟这个案子有关。”郑明心打开笔记本电脑，把信息发到我们的ipad上。“这个数据也只是推测，毕竟每年也有很多cake失踪，把这些cake的失踪联系在一起的唯一线索是他们最后的出现地点都在英才补习学校的3公里半径范围内。不过英才本来也是在闹市区的商业楼，也很难判断就是它的问题，现在不过是因为上周那个cake是英才的学生，管理局才推测可能是这样的。”<br/>“失踪的这些cake年龄、性别、职业都不统一，暂时还看不出有什么指向性的狩猎标准，只是最近年轻男性cake失踪较多，考虑犯罪的fork可能是个男性。不过当然面对食欲激发的潜力，很多女性fork也可以瞬间爆发，这个倒也不能绝对。”虽然郑明心那张雌雄莫辨的脸具有一定的迷惑性，但是不亏是朱拉的学霸，信息数据分析的头头是道。<br/>“现在管理局也还在做失踪人员的轨迹交叉对比，不过工程量挺大的，那附近饭店商城咖啡厅超市各种各样的服务机构，信息太复杂了！”把自己的内容分享完，郑明心一副能量耗尽的样子，瘫倒在沙发上，拿过个蛋糕啃了起来。<br/>“不愧是A级案子，的确很复杂。但是咱们也不是没接过。”小地球转了转眼珠，开始分析。说到抓捕蛛丝马迹，谁也比不上从小搞宅斗的南家小少爷。<br/>“先看看我们收集到的信息中有什么不一样的情况，未必是跟fork有关，也许就是直觉上让你觉得不太对。”<br/>“这么说起来，英才补习有个饮水处，这算吗？就还配置的挺好的，纯净水和制冰机，全免费，说是担心学生喝饮料容易困倦。还有啥提倡简朴生活的毒鸡汤，感觉像是在搞噱头。但是也不强制喝，我看大部分学生也都从下面的店子买饮料，喝水的学生我也观察过，没啥异样。”<br/>“那你下次去带一点儿水回来，让New去他们学校实验室化验下看看。有备无患。”小地球跟多多说得。<br/>“好哒！”<br/>“要说奇怪的话，根据交叉数据对比，有一个稍微有点奇怪的案件。就是在前年圣诞节之后，有个尸体被误认为是之前失踪的cake，因为状态特别惨，肢解得支离破碎的，但是尸检发现只是个普通人。是个小混混，后来就定成帮派仇杀了。”<br/>“帮派仇杀？跟谁的？”我抬头问了一句。<br/>“就是个小痞子，好像也没正式跟着谁，喏，这是照片。”一个看起来直愣愣的板寸青年的照片出现在iPad上。“叫Gunsmile 。不知道还有没有其他名字。倒是巧了，就在英才那片儿混的，只敢对小女孩动手动脚，欺软怕硬，死了也没人收尸。”<br/>“对小女孩动手动脚？恋童癖？”小地球眯起眼睛问道。<br/>“好像也不是，就是个色狼吧。说是喜欢纠缠女人，死之前在纠缠一个便利店店员。”郑明心按了一下按键，我们看见一个年轻女孩的工作照，长长的卷发，穿着便利店的制服露出职业微信，倒是挺可爱的。“之后管理局也去调查过，判定跟她没关系。不过之后那个女孩就辞职了，但是也可以理解，换我遇到这种事也得辞职。”<br/>“这个继续查一查，New你看看能不能找到那个女孩现在在哪里工作，还有她这两年的行踪轨迹。”<br/>“行。”<br/>朋友们开始热火朝天的讨论起来，我无聊的望向舞池，比起动脑筋，Gun我还是喜欢直接动手的任务，这些个弯弯绕绕的让我头疼！说起头疼，最近的确有些让人头疼，也不知道抽的什么风，接连被缉毒科和枪械管理科轮番临检，一定是那管理局的色狼蓄意报复！可别让我再看到他，见一次我打一次！我恶狠狠的咬着后槽牙，突然外面又进来一帮人，中间那个高挑风骚的身影特别熟悉，又是那个管理局神经病探员！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（Off视角）</p><p>又一次推开厚重的大门，震耳欲聋的音乐声扑面而来，是我喜欢的享乐的味道！<br/>
“傻站着干什么呢？耽误姐姐我寻欢作乐等下要你买单！”我身后的热辣女伴推开我像舞池张望，“看起来不错！”<br/>
这个可怕的女魔头叫Alice，是一个让管理局人人闻她色变的恐怖存在。她是科研部的负责人，虽然有了她的存在让科研部能给我们前线探员提供更多先进的技术支持，但是她一言不合就骗我们人体试验的行为也令大家对她望而生畏，不过当然现在她还跟我们能够玩在一起的重要原因是，被她骗到的，只有林阳一个人。sotay ～<br/>
“算了吧，Alice，指望钟鹏大爷买单还不如让他给你做小白鼠，他可是结账的时候永远忘带钱包的那一个。”紧跟而上的高个子sing，同样也是高级探员，他和他的搭档派派琳对视了一眼，打趣我到。派派琳也是个高挑的美女，但是却不在我的狩猎范围呢，不是我兔子不吃窝边草，而是她简直就是个女版的林阳！并且她跟林阳还有一点不同，林阳的倒霉只会伤害他自己，但是派派琳的倒霉可是会无差别的损坏财物，我可不想天天破财！她的搭档sing跟我一样，是个嘴不饶人的家伙，虽然个子高大但是脸长得特别稚嫩，看起来就像个高中生。说起高中生，我记得这间酒吧的小老板也是一样，有一张嫩得出水的小脸啊！<br/>
说曹操曹操就到了。刚才还惦念的小个子气鼓鼓的站在我的面前。他今天还是一身黑，黑T恤黑裤子，头上倒着带了一顶棒球帽，倒是有了几分放纵不羁的味道。<br/>
“我说过我的店子不欢迎你！别再来了！”小个子作出一副恶狠狠的样子，他不知道身高的差距会让威胁变成卖萌吗？这样的枪爷更让我想调戏一番。<br/>
“不要小气嘛！枪爷！大家都是好兄弟，上次跟你视频的漂亮妹妹可是为咱俩的友谊做了见证呢！”我坏笑着又要去搂他的肩膀，竟然被躲开了。小样，身手挺灵活的。<br/>
“谁跟你是兄弟！给小爷我滚出去！”<br/>
哎哟生气了。我一步跨到他面前，低下头用身高的优势俯视他。<br/>
“咱俩要不是好兄弟的话，那我只能叫我其他在缉毒科和枪械课的好兄弟来聚一聚了！”<br/>
“你！”<br/>
看着小个子眼中已经燃起的怒气，我愉快的对他抛了个媚眼。缉毒科和枪械课来过一遍，像上周那样的牛鬼蛇神估计就都远离这个店了，这也算是我帮他个小忙吧。<br/>
“上次给枪爷添麻烦了，今天我带朋友来给你捧场来了！哈哈哈哈”我就喜欢看他不情愿却又无可奈何的样子，真可爱啊！<br/>
彼时在外面停车的另一对探员搭档勇哥和楠木也进来了，可能是被我说服了或者是看我们人多势众，小枪爷没再言语，直接叫了个服务生把我们领到座位上去。我一边随着人流走向卡位，一边看着他气鼓鼓的走向VIP包厢。视线跟过去，发现里面坐着一对儿双胞胎美人儿，看不出来啊，这小枪爷玩得挺开啊！ </p><p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>“烦！”一屁股坐回刚才的位置，我一脚踹向桌子，对面正在积极讨论的三人组抬头看我。<br/>
“枪爷怎么了，下面有人闹事？”郑明心看了下我，小心翼翼的问到。<br/>
“还不是之前那个瘟神探员！又来了，带着一堆他的朋友！还威胁我不让他们进来就叫警察来临检，我艹！”越说越生气！刚才就应该直接怼上他的脸！<br/>
“就上次来摸遍New全身那个？”小地球露出八卦的笑容。<br/>
“不是，是另一个！”<br/>
“坐哪桌啊？让我瞅瞅！”<br/>
小地球这个看热闹不怕事大的。我没有好气的给他们指了下。中间的桌子，六个人热热闹闹的正喝得高兴。身边有个火辣的女伴还到处乱瞟女人！色中饿鬼！<br/>
“咦？怎么没看见那个呆子？”郑明心也围过来看热闹。<br/>
“谁知道！看见这一群人就很烦啊！”我又想踹桌子。<br/>
“他们不会都是管理局探员吧？说起来要是能从他们那里套点儿新案子的线索也不错啊。”多多趴在小地球肩上，扶了扶眼镜。<br/>
“咦？那个中间穿花衬衣特风骚的该不会是你们说的那个探员吧？”小地球仔细观察了一会儿，问到。<br/>
“就是他！等我有机会一定暴揍他一顿！”<br/>
“哎哟那你可是要被很多人怨恨了！原来他是管理局探员啊。传说中管理局探员都是隐藏身份竟然是真的。”小地球摸了摸下巴。我们三人困惑的看着他。<br/>
“别的我不认识，那个花衬衫应该叫Off，普通名关钟鹏，以前是个模特，而且是业内的Top，之前很多时尚大佬的心头好！可惜这两年听说退幕后了，跟一个摄影圈的大佬合伙开摄影工作室了，现在时尚圈还有他的传说呢。听说人见人爱，男女不拘。”小地球很开心的跟我们分享八卦，激动的脸都红了。<br/>
“你说的他的合伙人，不会是叫Tay吧？林阳？是个摄影大佬？”郑明心像猫咪一样瞪圆了眼睛。<br/>
“没错，就是他！听说这个Tay大师很厉害，尤其擅长拍人像，找他拍照要提前半年预约。”<br/>
“Tay？大师？就那个呆子？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？”郑明心笑得滚到了沙发里。听到了那两个管理局探员的职业，我也挺震惊的，也有人像我们一样，好好的日子不过，非要拧巴的活着！<br/>
看着正在和朋友举杯的花衬衫，突然觉得他没那么讨厌了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（小地球视角）</p><p>我戳了戳杯子的的冰块，百无聊赖的打量着咖啡店的环境。多多这个家伙最近被姆哥盯得紧，不得不叫我时刻准备好B方案。今天他来英才补习收集情报，我只能在楼下的咖啡店杀时间。说起来这个店还不错，东西挺好吃的，感觉New会喜欢，环境也不错，虽然现在时间还早，没有太多的客人，我挨桌看过去，试图猜测这些客人的身份，这对小情侣，八成是翘课出来约会的，这个妹纸在等男友吗？看了好多次手机，这个大叔？嗯？怎么有个与咖啡店甜蜜气氛格格不入的大叔呢？在店铺靠近员工通道的角落里，有个大叔默默的坐在那里，说是大叔也不正确，他看起来年纪并不大也许比我大个一两岁？有着一副刀削般的冷峻面容。多多家的姆哥也是个冷酷帅哥，但是这个人又跟姆哥不太一样，他的身上有着超越年龄的疲惫和漠然，仿佛整个世界已经绝望只剩下苟延残喘而已。这种状态我只在一些中年失业遭遇人生危机的大叔身上见过，也不怪我第一眼看到就直接把他和大叔划上等号。这个大叔一样的黑发青年穿着普通的白衬衫和米色休闲裤，手脚修长的他正在看一本硬皮书，这让他更像大叔了！现在的年轻人哪还有看书的，都在玩手机好嘛！我对这个第一眼看不透的大叔产生了兴趣，盯着他试图从蛛丝马迹中获得更多的信息。现在这个时间来咖啡店坐着，还坐在这么隐蔽的地方，估计不是在等人，那也不像是上班族；衣服挺普通的但是也整齐干净，人也一样，应该也不是流浪汉。点了一杯咖啡然后看书？这么大叔的爱好，难道是个继承遗产的乡下富二代？好像也不是，看起来不像有钱的样子，或许是刚失业？我一边瞅着他一边开始猜测。这时咖啡店的员工通道走出来一个女孩，估计是下班了，她有着一头长卷发，路过那个大叔的桌子走向后门。咦？那个女孩，似乎有点儿像New发给我们的资料中的那个便利店店员？想到这里我也赶紧跟了上去。<br/>由于我的位置离后门比较远，等我追出去的时候那个妹纸已经跟我有一段距离了，幸好我依稀看见她转进了前面的拐角，我急忙跟过去。<br/>“哎哟！”刚转过拐角我就一头撞进了一个带着干净味道的怀抱里。<br/>“对不起！我赶时间！”我头也不抬的说了一句，赶紧扒开他打算继续跟踪。结果这个人却反手把我拦下来。<br/>“你要做什么？”我有点儿生气的抬起头，那个女孩子的身影已经看不见了，却发现原来拦住我去路的，正是刚才在咖啡店那个“大叔”？！<br/>“让开！”我试图拨开他的手，但是他像一块顽石一样堵着我。估计今天是没戏了，我突然有点儿生气。<br/>“你拦住我要做什么？”我抬起头怒视他，悲哀的发现比他矮半个头的身高大大削弱了我的气势。<br/>然而他只是低头盯着我，也不说话，也没有表情。难道这么好看是个傻子吗？我读不出他眼中的情绪，于是我决定不跟傻子一般见识，打算绕过他，结果他又一把抓住我的手腕。<br/>“你丫到底想干嘛？！”一怒之下我的方言都飙出来了。他似乎有一点儿吃惊，抓得我的手腕有些痛，只见那双薄唇中一字一句的吐出：<br/>“尾行女性是违法的！”<br/>什么鬼！！！这人真的是个傻子吧！！！从此我与傻子不共戴天！我，堂堂南家小少爷，知名设计师，时尚圈和财富圈人见人爱的南少！竟然还有人认为我会像个小混混一样尾行女性？！拜托我女装比她好看一百倍吧！我转身就想揍过去，但是他紧紧攥住我的手腕。<br/>“疼……”我没忍住叫出声来。<br/>他突然松开了我，这时我的电话突然想起。哦，我差点儿把多多忘了！<br/>我一边恶狠狠的瞪着那个死傻子，一边赶紧掏出手机。<br/>“知道了，我这里有点儿事情，马上过去。”还是多多的事情重要，这个傻子，哼！可别让我再看见你！<br/>我赶紧向英才补习的大楼跑过去，没有注意到在我身后那个高大的身影慢慢蹲了下去。<br/>“今天真是千钧一发啊，小地球下午你去做什么了呀？我真怕被姆哥抓包了！”坐在噩运的老位置，四人开始交换情报。<br/>“快别提了。遇到个傻子！”我把下午的事情说了一遍，果然收到了三份嘲笑。<br/>“竟然有人把你当色狼？哈哈哈哈哈？然后你怎么不用你的魅力迷倒他呀？”多多不会放过任何嘲笑我的机会。<br/>“哼，要不是你搞不定你的姆哥，我又何必跑去接应你，早就一拳揍过去了！今天可真是亏了，不仅被误认为是色狼，还弄丢了我的潘多拉的屏蔽手链。不过幸好我机智的每次都带好几个备用，要不然可能就会因为公共场合释放cake气味被抓捕了。”<br/>“好吧，好吧。是我的错。”多多摸了摸我带了两三串手链的手腕，“喏，今天我去接了饮水处的水，还打了冰块。分开放置了，New你明天带去学校检测一下成份。”<br/>“OK。”<br/>“说起来，我今天继续跟英才的人聊天，有两个新线索。一个是，这个饮水处，是英才来曼谷才开始有的，据说之前英才是在合艾起家的，但是并没有这个，到了曼谷才开始有这个，包括那些有关饮水的心灵鸡汤标语和说法，也是在曼谷开始的，不知道这中间是什么原因。第二个是我跟失踪的那个cake的朋友聊天，他们说那个cake只爱喝饮料，从来不去喝饮水处的水，也没用过制冰机。他的朋友很确定这点。”<br/>“看起来这个饮水处，还挺可疑。New你抓紧检测。然后说到饮料，我今天在英才楼下的咖啡店看见的那个女孩，我不能确定就是那个便利店店员，但是万一要真的是同一个人，那么可就真是巧得很了啊！”我开始分析到。<br/>“也不知道管理局调查到什么情况了，要是能套点儿东西出来就好了。”多多看着Gun说。“上次那个管理局探员还来过吗？”<br/>“别跟我提他！恶心！”<br/>好吧，看着Gun一脸怒气，我决定不要去给他安排工作了，思量了一下，<br/>“New，不如你出个外勤吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（New视角）</p><p>从朱拉的生物实验楼出来，我看了看外面努力散发紫外线的太阳，叹了口气。掏出防晒仔仔细细的抹掉了大半瓶我才顶着日头向外走去。今天过来把多多带回来的冰块和水样本送检，拜托了熟识的学长帮我做好，我准备揣好工作津贴好好的出个外勤。<br/>想起昨天小地球布置的任务，我露出微笑。<br/>“New，不如你出个外勤吧。”昨天晚上，小地球在考虑了一番得失后，跟我说。<br/>“蛤？”<br/>“反正你明天要去学校，顺便去趟英才楼下的咖啡店，看看能不能确认那个女店员是不是便利店那个。多多还不能暴露，我已经去过了怕引起警觉。”不愧是我们团队的智商担当，逻辑缜密。<br/>“可以啊，但是我也有条件！”我趁火打劫。<br/>“什么条件？说来听听。”<br/>“我要有外勤津贴，我要去高级蛋糕店吃蛋糕吃到爽！”<br/>“没问题！那你顺便去跟之前的管理局探员套个话吧！只要能问出有用的信息，你的花销百分百报销！”<br/>“没问题！”<br/>唉，昨天脑袋一热被小地球绕了进去，本来我是想就去咖啡店踩个点然后还能混到点儿经费吃蛋糕，结果三言两语的我就被小地球骗的要去“卖身”套信息了。我这个北极熊果然玩不过小狐狸。不过还好最后枪爷大发善心先给我发了津贴，嘿嘿等下要吃什么呢～<br/>“New！你怎么也在这里？”一个熟悉的声音打断了我在蛋糕海洋中的畅游，我抬头一样，得来全不费功夫啊，眼前站着的这个帅哥，不就是林阳林探长嘛！<br/>“原来New你也是朱拉的学生呀，什么专业呀？”坐在朱拉的食堂里，我戳了戳盘子里的炸猪排，干干的，非常好。<br/>“哦我是生科院的。林探长呢？您今天大驾光临朱拉来做什么？来抓捕不带屏蔽装置的cake吗？”<br/>“不是的！我是来指导仪仗队的学弟学妹们，他们快要参加比赛了，然后我之前参赛过比较有经验。”看不出来啊，这个呆子在大学竟然还是风云人物嘛！跟我这个小透明完全不一样。<br/>咬着硬硬的猪排，美食抚慰了我带刺的心灵，我决定稍微和善一点儿。<br/>“好厉害呀！林探长。哦，那我应该叫你林学长！然后你毕业就去做管理局探员了啊，为了维护世界和平，真优秀！”<br/>“也没有啦！我也不是自己有什么想法，都是朋友的主意。”坐在我对面的青年挠了挠头，健康的肤色仍难掩害羞的脸红。他冲我露出爽朗的笑容，白色的牙齿一瞬间让我有点儿恍惚。<br/>“那New呢？怎么在酒吧打工。我记得生科院的奖学金挺高的。我看你也是挺有上进心的。”<br/>“是呀，可是我是个孤儿，奖学金只能支付我的学费，生活费我还得努力打工赚啊。”我头不抬眼不睁的继续消灭我的午餐。<br/>“啊，对不起对不起，我不知道你，真的对不起！”那个呆子开始紧张起来，我说啥了？我都不介意自己的身世他有啥对不起的，真是个老好人。<br/>“要不然，晚上我请你吃饭吧？”<br/>我刚把最后一口饭吃进去，一抹嘴，<br/>“好啊！”</p><p>（林阳视角）</p><p>看着前面穿着白衬衫校服的青年兴高采烈的走着，我一瞬间有些迷茫。吃过午饭New就陪我在体育场指导仪仗队的学弟学妹，他好像很怕晒一直躲在角落的阴影里，但是我让他去教室等他又不肯。终于指导结束后，他说要带我去一个十分美味的地方。我现在还不能把他和那晚那个充满诱惑的青年联系在一起。虽然已经过了一个多礼拜，但是我仍然还是能在梦中回味那柔软的嘴唇，凝视我的湿漉漉的眼睛还有更进一步的我甚至开始妄想可以触摸泳裤包裹的浑圆……每天我被这些梦境弄得不堪其扰，甚至不得不从医学杂志上学了一些帮助睡眠的偏方，但是效果甚微。<br/>“P’Tay，我们到啦！”前面青年带笑的声音打断了我的思绪，我抬起头，怎么是这里？郑明心带我来的店子正是英才补习楼下的咖啡店。<br/>“我听朋友说这间店子的蛋糕超级好吃！今天正好来尝一尝！先吃什么好呢？”New一落座就迫不及待的拿起甜点单，我一把夺了过来。<br/>“先吃正餐！”累了一下午了，他不饿吗？甜点怎么可以填饱肚子。<br/>“喵嗷～（不要），甜点也可以当正餐的，我不挑的。”他又从邻桌顺了个甜点单过来，也被我一把抢走。<br/>“不可以！正餐是正餐，甜点是甜点，一定要先吃正餐，对身体才健康！根据科学研究表明……”我对这个问题很坚持，并且打算用我掌握的知识说服眼前这只小馋猫。<br/>“喵嗷～（不要）P’Tay，求求你啦，人家就想吃蛋糕嘛！让我吃蛋糕好不好？我期待好久了！拜托！”<br/>面前的青年双手合十的拜托我，今天的他头发梳下来更像个年轻的学生，哦他本来就是学生。望向我的眼睛里充满了祈求，仿佛清迈夜空中的点点繁星。这么近距离，我几乎可以看清他脸上的每一个细节，他鼻尖上的小黑痣，还有他吐出撒娇话语的一开一合的粉丝嘴唇。哦不，神明在上，我怎么又开始了。<br/>“行吧！”为了掩饰我的不自在，我背过头去假装被说服了。“但是一定要点正餐，不能只吃甜点！”<br/>“好的好的！最爱你啦！让我看看点点儿什么好呢？”<br/>获得允许的小猫欣喜若狂，感谢的话真真假假的一涌而出。我摸了下狂跳不止的心脏，暗骂了自己想太多。<br/>很显然，甜点比正餐更得我对面客人的欢心。一会儿的功夫桌子上就摆满了各种各样的甜品，而他正举着叉子对一块奶油蛋糕发起进攻。<br/>郑明心似乎真的像只小猫，他好像不太会用门牙咬东西，吃起蛋糕来都是用舔的，不一会儿就吃得满嘴都是，像个花脸小猫咪。<br/>“喂，嘴边都沾到了。”我提醒他。<br/>“哦。”<br/>他伸出猫舌头开始舔嘴角，粉红色的小东西灵活的左右移动，试图勾到那些乳白色的固体。我盯着那个粉色的小东西，想着它不仅可以舔上我的嘴唇还可以舔……啊啊啊啊！我在做什么！我在意淫我的大学学弟！一个辛辛苦苦半工半读的勤奋努力的大学生！我是禽兽嘛！<br/>“P’Tay？你怎么了？你不吃吗？”小猫疑惑的看着我。我不敢面对那充满星光的眼睛，只能拿起纸巾给他胡乱的擦了擦嘴。<br/>“我看你吃的到处都是就没啥胃口！”<br/>“哦，那正好，我就替你都吃了吧！省得浪费！”<br/>“喂，你吃这么多甜食，不怕胖死呀！”我怼他。<br/>“不会呀，我身材很标准的好不好！你看我还有腹肌呢！”他竟然说着说着就掀开了衬衫。<br/>“把衣服放下！好好吃饭，掀什么衣服！”我又一次看到了曾经的风景，赶紧板起脸斥责他。“你这么爱吃甜食，怪不得身上都是奶油味儿，被误认成cake也不奇怪！以后少吃点吧！”<br/>“可是，吃蛋糕的我，才会感觉到很幸福呀。”郑明心认认真真的吃完了一块蛋糕，抬头看着我。<br/>“我小时候在福利机构长大，没吃过什么甜点，后来出来半工半读，第一次知道还有蛋糕这么好吃的东西！每次当我遇到问题，只要吃到蛋糕我就充满了能量！我的梦想是能开一家甜品店，永远永远被蛋糕包围着！”<br/>“不过我一个靠奖学金上学的穷学生，这个梦想也就是说说而已吧，我连蛋糕都吃不起呢。所以有机会一定要吃个够本！”<br/>说完他又低下头狂吃起来。<br/>看着面前的青年我突然有些心酸，我从小家境优越，朋友也都是衣食无忧，蛋糕这些对我们来说都是家常便饭，没有想到对New而言，吃到蛋糕竟然是这么不容易的事情，或许这也是为什么他会执着于把蛋糕当饭吃吧，蛋糕大概就是他的支柱。<br/>“你不要吃那么多，一次摄入大量糖分也不健康，你以后要是想吃蛋糕就联系我呀，我请你吃！”<br/>“你要给我当糖爹？”郑明心抬起头来，嘴里塞满蛋糕含含糊糊的说。<br/>“堂爹？那是什么？”我只听过堂兄堂伯。<br/>郑明心看了看我，咽下嘴里的蛋糕，他的眼神又仿佛回到了那晚那个小恶魔。<br/>“我说，林探长，你难道是想，包养我？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（New视角）</p><p>“包包包包包养你？不不不我……不不不！”<br/>看到对面的呆子被我调戏到语无伦次手忙脚乱，我舔了舔嘴角露出邪恶的微笑，我都能感觉我额头长出恶魔的犄角了。这个呆子真好玩，我的贫穷大学生把蛋糕当人生支柱的人设竟然立住了，这可真是，多亏了他是个老好人吧。<br/>“哈哈哈学长不要害怕，我只是开个玩笑啦，玩笑啦。”<br/>“谁谁害怕了！我跟你说，以后这种话不能随便去说，万一有人心怀不轨……”<br/>“可是我是个大男人，心怀不轨我就给他打回去！”我向林阳展示了一下我手臂的肌肉，要不是他太害羞我还可以把上衣脱掉展示更多，反正他也都看过不是。<br/>“你可真是个金刚芭比啊，就像是那个脸和身体完全不搭的石头人。不如我就叫你‘hin（石头）’好了。”林阳对我叹了口气，无可奈何的说。<br/>“无所谓呀，只要学长愿意请我吃蛋糕，叫我什么都可以呀。”我反正是无所谓的，名字而已嘛。不过他还是第一个要给我起外号的人，枪宝他们只有在被我激怒的时候才会喊我“心心”表示不满，大部分的时候都是叫我的名字。听说互相起外号是做朋友的第一步，那么我和这个呆子，算是朋友了吗？<br/>“林探长和上次一起来的那个探长关系好吗？”吃了个半饱我也该干正事了，要是钱都花了什么信息也没带回去，估计要被小地球狂虐了。<br/>“你问起他做什么？”林阳听到我的问话，一脸严肃的看着我。<br/>“哦，前两天他和一帮人来我们店里happy，不过我没看到你，还以为他坑你去加班然后独自出来寻欢作乐呢！”我漫不经心的说道。<br/>“虽然你是我的朋友，但是我也要严肃的告诉你。管理局的一切都是受联邦法律保护的机密，虽然你已经知道了我们的身份，但是你也不可以获得管理局任何非公开的信息！以后说话要过下脑子！”眼前的林阳仿佛变了一个人，他认真的气势让我突然回忆起管理局是个多么强大的存在。不过他说朋友，他也认为我们是朋友了吗？<br/>“哦，我只是随便问问，上次我看你的搭档跟你讲话挺不客气的，然后他们出来玩也不带你，还以为你被排挤呢。”我吐了吐舌头，装作一副无心之过的样子。<br/>“鹏友他跟我关系很好的，我们是从小一起长大的好朋友，现在又是好搭档。就是我有时候运气不好，经常连累身边的人，他们害怕SoTay，我就也不太打扰他们。”对面的老好人挠了挠头。<br/>什么SoTay，还不是欺负好老人。<br/>“P’Tay这么好的人，怎么可能给别人带来霉运，我看是他们拜神不诚心，都应该重新去庙里修行一下！我今天和你待了一整天，一点儿事情都没有，反而还吃到了我最喜欢的蛋糕，这么说来，P’Tay根本不是灾星，而是我的福星！”我在桌子上握住他的手，嫌弃我的朋友，肯定不是什么好东西，怪不得枪爷讨厌他！<br/>“没事的，我是真的见证过我自己的sotay ，鹏友他也是从小都不介意我的霉运一直跟我做朋友的。说起来你关注他做什么？”呆子很快就把手抽了回去。<br/>是吗？那么信任你的好朋友吗？你俩的友谊有多好呢？<br/>“哦，是这样的，上次他来我们店里玩，有个客人说他是一个有名的模特。我还想说要是能请你帮我介绍认识一下他。”<br/>“你要认识他？做什么？”林阳的表情有一点儿僵硬，怎么不愿意把你的好朋友介绍给我啊？<br/>“就是我不是一直在酒吧打工吗？但是最近酒吧生意也不太好，总有警察来临检，啊不是，我们当然是做正经生意的。但是就是最近客人也不多，我赚到的小费也挺少的。就想着要不要再做个兼职。”<br/>“上次我在街上，有个星探跟我说看我外形不错，要签我做模特。不过我当时赶时间就没理他。现在想想说不定也可以去试一下呢。要是那位探长认识什么模特经纪人，可不可以帮我介绍一下呀？”既然今天套不出话来，那就让我打入你们内部吧，哼哼。<br/>“你不要相信那些星探，他们很多都是骗子，专门骗你们这些涉世未深的年轻学生！你不用担心，你的工作，我来解决！”</p><p> </p><p>（Off视角）</p><p>“蛤？你说啥？你要让谁来我们工作室上班？”我坐在办公桌前，转头看向我的呆子朋友，有时候真的不知道他的脑回路到底是什么构造。<br/>“嗯，就是，上次我们不是去噩运，然后那个被我误认为cake的服务生。他叫New，普通名郑明心，然后我看咱们工作室最近也缺人就说请他来做个兼职。嗯，你看怎么样？”我的朋友吞吞吐吐的说，我觉得他一定还有什么隐瞒的没说。<br/>“那个被你摸遍了的服务生？怎么人家追过来要你负责了？”我调侃他。<br/>“不是！什么负不负责的！他是我朱拉的学弟！一个特别好的小孩儿！勤工俭学半工半读的，我看他在酒吧打工也不赚钱，就说帮他一把，就当做功德了！”眼神闪躲，很好，还没说实话！<br/>“你和你的小学弟，啥时候勾搭上的呀？怎么还背着我来了个秘密约会呀？”<br/>“不是！没有秘密！就昨天我回朱拉指导学弟学妹，然后遇见hin ，请他吃了个晚饭，然后聊到了他的近况我才知道的。他身世挺可怜的，反正我平时也都很照顾朋友的。hin 也是我的朋友了，你可不要欺负他。”<br/>哎哟，我就一天没看住，这都是朋友了？还起了专属外号？这进展也太快了。“你俩去吃的啥啊？烛光晚餐啊？”<br/>“不是，就去上次英才下面的咖啡厅随便吃了点。”<br/>“嗯？英才下面的咖啡厅？你带他去的？”<br/>“不是，他带我去的，他说听朋友说那里的甜点好吃。我跟你说，鹏，我第一次看见这么爱吃蛋糕的人，怪不得他一身蛋糕味被我误认为是cake。”<br/>郑明心带林阳去英才补习楼下的咖啡店？这是巧合？我怎么不大相信呢。回想起那天这个服务生就很奇怪，面对枪战一点儿也不怯场，还能给枪爷按摩，可不像是个普通的大学生。噩运，难道他是噩运蛋糕？那天接近呆子恐怕是别有目的了，难道是为了最近这个A级的案子？小样的，我这次可不会把奖金拱手让人！<br/>“你问这么多，就说行不行吧？”林呆子这个被人卖了还替别人数钱的。<br/>“行！怎么不行！林大佬好不容易想包养个小情人，我自然是全力配合！”<br/>“什么包养！什么小情人！就是朋友！朋友！”<br/>“哦～朋友啊？best friend 还是boyfriend 啊？”看到林阳已经被我调戏到说不出话来，我决定放他一马，而且正好我也可以让林阳顺便监视郑明心，危险的东西还是放在能看得见的地方比较好控制。<br/>“没问题的，正好咱们工作室不是给你接了个新项目吗？你就带上郑明心，做助理做小蜜都随意，工资你看着给就行。我没意见。但是有一条，你的人你给我看住了，他要是有什么异常举动一定第一时间告诉我！”<br/>“好的，没问题！谢谢鹏友！果然还是你最靠谱！我要快去告诉hin 这个好消息！”<br/>看着满脸笑意都等不及出门就开始掏手机的朋友，我突然觉得别管郑明心是不是噩运蛋糕，但是他一定是让林阳坠入情网的噩运情人。<br/>转头继续工作，要是郑明心是噩运蛋糕，恐怕他也盯上这个A级案子。我可是要加倍努力了，之前经过线索梳理，有个数据非常奇怪。这个犯罪数据统计相比其他的曲线不升反降，那就是在英才补习半径三公里内，近两年的杀人案几乎为零！这非常反常！简直好像是全部的杀人犯都故意避开这个附近抛尸，或者是有什么人在警戒着不让这片领域出现凶杀案引起当局的注意。总之，这一切的源头好像是从那个叫Gunsmile 的小混混的死开始的。我调出了之前的卷宗又详细的梳理了一遍，曾经被纠缠的便利店店员，我点开照片，一个年轻的长发美人儿，Jane，叶臻，有不在场证明，排除嫌疑。现在辞职，但没有出境记录，那就是还在曼谷。嗯，让我申请调一下她的银行记录吧，我按下了回车键。<br/>“Off，你来一下，上次你送来的样品恐怕有问题！”<br/>Alice推开门跟我说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（Off视角）</p><p>“Alice，有什么发现？”我跟着Alice走到实验室，她站在展示屏前面色凝重。<br/>“你看，这是你们上次带回来液体样本，它的成份跟普通的饮用水没有不同，但是，我做完分子分析之后不死心，又尝试了一些新东西，我把这个样品分别和咱们管理局储备的普通人类细胞、cake细胞以及fork细胞相融合，结果发现前两个没有任何异常，而最后的fork细胞对这个液体反应强烈！具体复杂的我就不多说了，总之我推测，这个饮用水里可能含有一种未知的物质成份，而这种成份一旦被fork摄入，就会让fork变得更难抑制自己的情绪和欲望，很可能促进fork的犯罪化！而且这种物质全球也没有备案，如果是个自然出现的新物质还好说，如果是人为制造的话，那说明这次的事件恐怕非常严重！我等下要去把关于这个物质的详细内容进行上报，你也作好被问询的准备吧，毕竟是你送来的样本。”Alice快刀斩乱麻的把主要情况给我讲了一遍，看起来我的直觉也很准，那天我总觉得饮水处有点儿问题，最后还是装走了一杯水和几个冰块拿回来检测，果然！但是这个结果比我预想的还严重，纠结是投毒还是有意为之还是意外事件？我觉得，世界上哪有那么多意外，恐怕这个刺激fork欲望的“药水”跟cake 的大面积失踪脱不了干系！英才补习学校啊，得好好查一遍了！<br/>安排的便衣同事带回了英才补习学校其他两个校区的饮水处样本，化验过后果然结是一样的，那看起来最大的问题还是出现在英才补习啊。英才补习的拥有者Max年纪轻轻就把这么大的补习班从合艾开到曼谷，难道他背后另有门道？之前Max说是曼谷有老师提议做饮水处，是谁？目的真的是为了学生着想吗？只有三个不同位置的补习班的水都有问题，谁能接触到这些环节？我一边驱车赶往英才补习总部，一边疯狂头脑风暴。哦，对了我还要顺便通知我那个带着小情人去拍摄的搭档过来汇合。<br/>推门走进英才补习楼下的这个咖啡店，考虑到郑明心还特意来过，我也认真打量了一下这个店铺。店铺的名字我也是第一次注意，用复杂的花体写着silver chain （银链），银链？怎么不是金链啊，更值钱。不负责任的吐槽了下店名，我环顾四周，这是个很正常的咖啡店，售卖简餐甜点和咖啡，而且根据我的经验，吃起来都不错。现在时间还早，店里没有很多客人，2个点单小妹在前台倒是没有偷懒，正笑语盈盈的看着我等我点单。我一转头改成欣赏墙上的员工简介，并把店长的资料暗中拍下来，准备回去顺便查一查。林阳今天，怎么这么慢！<br/>“欢迎光临！”前台小妹的欢迎声引我向门口看去，谢天谢地我的搭档终于来了。<br/>“朋友，你仿佛是爬过来的吧！”我嘲笑他。<br/>“我已经很快了好吗？我让hin开车把我送到附近的BTS然后坐到最近的站点跑过来的。”我的朋友擦了擦头上的汗。<br/>“你的小情人开车送你？你给他买车了？”我发现了华点。<br/>“不是！我之前不是有个二手车也一直放着没开，正好这次的项目要采风，我又懒得开车，hin 就说他开车送我。”<br/>很好，解释了车的问题却没有否认小情人关系，看起来我的朋友最近要率先脱单了。<br/>“那你直接让你的hin 把你送过来就得了，还坐什么BTS，最后还要跑过来，一身臭汗。”我嫌弃道。<br/>“那可不行，我们现在是在执行管理局非公开任务，整个行程是不可以泄露的，我也是特意要求做BTS以免造成泄露！”我的这个呆子朋友，在某些问题上倒是有出乎意料的警觉和坚持。的确是个合格的管理局探员。我拍了拍他的肩膀，<br/>“走吧，上去看看能不能把背后的黑手揪出来！”<br/>再次来到英才补习的办公室，还是Max接待了我们。上次我跟他第一次见面印象还不错，他跟林阳是校友，据说还在一个社交圈，人也看起来爽快大方，不过知人知面不知心。<br/>“哈哈哈，不好意思啊，老麦，我们又来打扰了！”我换上营业用的笑容寒暄到。<br/>“没事没事！上次我就说了，P’Tay 的工作我一定大力支持！这次两位有什么需要呢？”<br/>Max到还是一如既往，考虑到他反正也知道我们的身份，我决定还是从他开始调查。<br/>“是这样的，老麦，上次我不是看到你们的饮水处吗？后来我们经过调查，发现饮水处的水可能有问题，”<br/>“什么？你是说有人在我们学校投毒？”<br/>“你先不要激动。也不算是投毒，可能类似于迷幻剂，但是不是每个人都有反应……”<br/>“是新型毒品吗？天啊！”<br/>“不，暂时还不能明确，所以需要你跟我们配合调查一下，看看这个是什么人投放的，又是什么目的。”为了不暴露最终目标，我一本正经的把之前想好的借口告诉Max。他脸上的焦虑看起来十分真实，毕竟要是真的是内部人投毒那他的补习班恐怕也开不下去了。<br/>“我想知道关于饮水处的管理环节都有哪些人负责？还有之前你说这个饮水处的设立是有个老师提议的，他是谁？”我把之前从Max这里拿到的员工照片摊在了茶几上。<br/>“之前提出饮水处建议的，是这位，Golf老师。”Max挑出了一个中年女士的照片，这个女士看起来非常“教导主任”，头发一丝不苟，面无表情。<br/>“虽然我觉得我的员工好像都没啥疑点。这位Golf老师有多年学生管理经验，曾经在好几所学校担任教导主任，我也是花了大力气给挖过来的。她也给了我很多建议，饮水处只是其中不太起眼的一个吧。”Max开始回忆。<br/>“那你还能记起当时她是在什么情况下提的建议吗？”不愧是我的搭档，提的正是我想问的。<br/>“唔，好久了。大概是我们刚打算在曼谷开一个新项目，然后前期我也挖了很多优秀的老师，之后一起讨论过很多次，团建啊，吃饭啊，小组头脑风暴啊，然后讨论怎么能在曼谷打开局面。饮水处可能是我们有一次团建吃饭的时候提到的？后来后勤采购设备询问我，我觉得也不费啥成本就同意了。”<br/>“那么后勤询问你的是？”我继续发问。<br/>“哦，是这位，Ninky老师。”Max指了指一位古铜色皮肤，头发有些自来卷的男子，“他是后勤采购的负责人，对接厂商和配送都是他来管。然后这位Leo老师是后勤内务的负责人。”Max又挑出了一个男老师的照片，这个男老师眉眼深邃，看起来是位混血儿。“学校内部的设备清洁保养和维修之类的都是Leo老师负责。如果说饮水处的管理也就是后期这两位老师，Ninky老师采购的设备和桶装水，然后应该是厂家配送过来Ninky老师负责接收，水桶的日常更换则是前台关注，一旦需要更换就到Leo老师那里申领，然后可能保安或者谁直接换一下。这个我平时真的是不太关注。没想到有这么大隐患！”<br/>我把Max说的几个人的照片摆成一排，Golf女士，提议的人，Ninky和Leo可能接触到桶装水，一个可以直接在源头下毒另一个可以在贮藏的过程中下毒，等等。<br/>“对了老麦，你们学校其他两个地址的饮水处都是谁负责？”我突然想到。<br/>“哦他们都是从我这里配送过去的，因为我这里是租了整层，有仓库，其他两个班都不是很大，所以就把桶装水都送到总部来。其他两个班都是一周送过去几桶。那边也有前台和保安可以换水。<br/>嗯，这么看起来还是总部有问题的可能性最大。但是这几个人到底谁是幕后黑手呢？还是Max才是最大的Boss？我得好好计划一下！<br/>而且还有噩运蛋糕在对这个A级案子虎视眈眈啊！想到这里，我转头跟林阳说：“让你的小情人来接我们呀！今晚咱们和老麦一起去噩运好好喝一杯！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>“枪，枪爷，晚上好。”郑明心站在我面前，一脸生无可恋。我记得明明派他出去套线索，结果他反而把两个管理局瘟神给我套到家里来了！那个花花公子关钟鹏，还是一副不可一世的嘴脸，穿得一如既往的骚包，一双大长腿，花衬衫衬出冷白的肤色，一双狐狸眼看着我，不知道在打什么鬼主意。郑明心身边站着的就是上次那个呆子林阳，听说很好骗，看起来也是有点儿呆。但是他跟郑明心的距离是不是太近了？都肩挨肩了，我这里没那么挤吧。他们后面还有一个傻大个，长得倒是挺帅的，一身腱子肉，面孔却是十分俊美，他们在这门口一站，引来了四面八方爱慕的目光。<br/>“不好意思啊，枪爷，我马上去换衣服！”郑明心最近一直在跟着林阳深入内部，套取信息，估计这次是被坑过来的，都没来得及提前通知我。<br/>“哎哟！别啊！N’New，枪爷是你老板我就不是了吗？今天咱们工作室团建！你要是缺席了可别怪我开除你！”关钟鹏一把揽住郑明心的肩膀，阻止了他的逃脱。这个死狐狸到底想要做什么？<br/>“你不要欺负hin ，hin 你不要担心，你对项目很有帮助我不会辞退你的。”对面的林阳一把拉开关钟鹏搭载郑明心身上的手，转头安慰郑明心。“hin”怎么几天不见林阳都给New起上外号了？<br/>“随便你们吧！”郑明心偷偷给我递了个眼色，我决定放他自由发挥。于是我叫来服务生把他们送去座位，眼不见心不烦。<br/>独自坐在老位置，我无聊的监视着New他们的座位。平时多多和小地球不在的时候，都还有New跟在我身边。虽然他们聚在一起很吵啊，但是突然让我自己一个人，竟然有一些寂寞呢。呆呆的看着New在跟林阳互动，虽然说是派New去套信息，但我看他似乎也很开心，我从未见过New露出这样纯真的笑容。自从被我捡到，他就总是在认真“报恩”，兢兢业业的帮我运营酒吧，费心费力的给我们收集情报，我知道他一直是一个很有原则也很有责任感的人，在我们身边的这些付出，都是他“报恩”的一部分。他的进退有度有时候都让我们忘记了其实他也只是一个跟我们年纪差不多的年轻人。<br/>但是今天看New在林阳的面前，仿佛没有了那些束缚，像一个真正的无忧无虑的年轻人一样在微笑、在撒娇、在生气，突然我有一点点羡慕。郑明心找到了林阳，多多至少还有小地球，而我呢？爹不疼娘走了还有个时刻想弄死我的继母，呵呵。<br/>“在看什么呢？枪爷？在监视我们吗？”一个冰凉的东西贴上我的耳朵，我猛的回过头去，竟然是关钟鹏！他拎着一瓶冰啤酒站在我身后。<br/>暗骂自己瞎想都失去了警觉，让敌人进近了身。“你来做什么？”我怒视他。<br/>“哎呀我的朋友们都成双成对的，我也不想孤家寡人的，就来找枪爷你联络联络感情了！”关钟鹏不仅没有走开，反而嬉皮笑脸的在我对面坐下了。<br/>我看了一眼那边，不知道什么时候又来了个头发微卷的帅哥坐在了俊美青年的身边，现在那里看起来像是个double 约会的座位。<br/>“现在那桌都是朱拉夫夫，我们这种学渣还是不去凑热闹了。哈哈哈”<br/>关钟鹏说着，自顾自的拿了杯子倒起酒来。看起来他是打定主意要赖在这里了！我看了他一眼，默默喝酒的样子倒是真的很帅气，不愧是模特出身。酒吧迷离的灯光打在他的脸上，一瞬间让他的面孔充满了诱惑力，我突然理解为什么小地球说他是业界TOP，男女通吃，的确是很诱人……<br/>“诱人……”关钟鹏的嘴唇开开合合。我马上清醒过来，刚才我在瞎想什么！<br/>“你说什么？”我担心我刚才不小心把心里话说出去了，那可就糗大了。<br/>“我说枪爷今天的包厢里怎么没有人？”关钟鹏端着杯子，对我露出一个坏笑。还好还好不是我说错话。<br/>“上次我看见您带了一对儿姐妹花啊？怎么样？双飞爽不？也给兄弟我介绍介绍呗？”<br/>“双飞？”那是啥？Gun我觉得我的泰语又不够用了。不太理解关钟鹏的意思，我呆呆的重复了一下，感觉整个人都被疑惑充满了。<br/>“啊累哇？枪爷你不懂吗？不会吧！难道咱们的小枪爷虽然被妹纸环绕，但还是个羞涩小处男？”关钟鹏一下子跳了起来，扑过来坐到我身边一把揽住我！<br/>“滚开啊！”我又羞又怒的推开他！这个大色狼！我就知道他狗嘴里吐不出象牙！回手我一拳揍上去，结果被他轻松的握住了！<br/>“不要打打杀杀的，多伤和气呀！让我们用男人的方式来解决问题吧！”<br/>“什么方式？”<br/>“这个！”关钟鹏指了指桌上的酒瓶，“是男人就用酒量决胜负！”<br/>小样儿，你是想要灌醉我吗？小爷我今天就让你知道知道花儿为什么这样红！<br/>“好！没问题！今天谁输了，就管对方叫爸爸！”<br/>头好痛，好像有无数个小人在我脑袋里跳舞。我勉强睁开了眼睛，看见多多和小地球担忧的看着我。<br/>“你们怎么这么早就来了。”我又闭上了眼睛，迷迷糊糊的问。<br/>“早什么早！都下午了，你这个醉鬼！”小地球没好气的说。<br/>“什么！”我一下子睁开了眼睛，哎哟，头疼。<br/>喝了New拿过来的蜂蜜水，我感觉头疼得到了缓解，看了一下时间，我竟然一觉睡到了下午，我昨天晚上做了什么？我开始慢慢回忆，我记得New带了管理局探员过来，还记得关钟鹏过来跟我搭话，然后，<br/>“啊！”我大叫一声。“New！昨天我和关钟鹏，谁先喝醉的？”<br/>“蛤？关钟鹏没有喝醉啊。我昨天一眼没看见他就溜到你那里去了，等我借口去上厕所找过去，你已经醉的躺在人家大腿上了。”<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！不会吧！！！！”我不能相信。<br/>“对了，关钟鹏临走前让我和你说，别忘了跟他的约定。”<br/>“不！！！让我醉死算了！！！”我把头埋又进了被子里。<br/>“好了好了，这也不是啥大事。愿赌服输嘛！”在听完我自我作死的经过之后，小地球毫无诚意的劝我。<br/>“其实你们只是约定叫‘baba’，但是没具体约定叫哪个字吧？不然你喊他爸爸其实心里想是在喊粑粑？”多多看我兴致不高，帮我出主意。<br/>“但是听起来还是爸爸啊！”我叹气。<br/>“那要不然你喊他，babi （爸比），你妹妹的狗不是叫babi （贝比）嘛，就当是喊宠物了，如何？”多多继续出馊主意。<br/>我不想继续再思考这个话题了。<br/>“算了，到时候再说吧。还是先谈谈案子吧。”<br/>“根据林阳他们最近的行踪和昨晚的谈话，对了昨天一起来的那个是英才补习的拥有者，是林阳朱拉的校友。我觉得管理局是把重点锁定在英才补习，而且好像是那个饮水处真的有点儿问题。”郑明心把他掌握的信息说出来。“虽然我们采集的样本没有检测到任何异常，但是毕竟我们只是普通途径，管理局肯定还有更多隐藏的高科技我们不知道。昨天晚上虽然他们口风很紧闭但是根据我的推测，管理局最近应该会在英才埋伏然后盯饮水处了。”<br/>“饮水处有问题那就是有人投毒，可是之前的cake也没喝过饮水处的水啊。他这个根本没有针对性啊。”多多跟着分析。而我的大脑早已是一团浆糊。小地球看着一筹莫展的我们，开口道：<br/>“看来只能铤而走险了！多多，下次你去喝一下饮水处的水吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>心不在焉的听着补习老师的讲课，我在心里继续排演着今天的计划。按照小地球的思路，管理处应该知道饮水处的成份有什么效果，但是我们不知道。昨天我们列出来了一些推测，也都不能确定，所以不如今天让我们诈他们一下。趁着管理局探员在这里盯梢，我先假装喝水后晕倒，试探一下他们的反应。<br/>终于下课了，我握紧了手里的保温杯，好戏，就要开场了。<br/>“弟弟，这位弟弟，你怎么了？不好了，快叫救护车，有个学生昏倒了。”我余光看到前台的工作人员路过饮水处，直接摔倒在地上，手中装着水和冰块的杯子也顺势滚开。<br/>“怎么回事？”<br/>“出了什么事了？”今天Max也在啊，还有关钟鹏和林阳。周围围上来很多人，七嘴八舌的声音几乎淹没我。<br/>“刚才我去洗手间路过，然后看这个弟弟刚喝了口水就倒下了，不知道是不是生病了！”果然如我所料，前台的大姐脑补了我喝水的剧情，最佳配角！<br/>“喝水？饮水处的水吗？”好像是Max的声音，带着一点儿不安。果然是有问题。“P’Off,P’Tay，你们看？”<br/>我感觉到一只温度不高的手在检查我的颈动脉，然后另一双有些粗糙的手开始从头对我进行触检，突然想起来郑明心说过管理局有个触检cake腺体的手法，难道他们发现我是cake？<br/>“怎么是昏倒不是爆发吗”我听到关钟鹏含糊的低语。“Tay，给Alice打电话让科研组来个人把他先带回去。”<br/>嗯？怎么直接就要把我带到管理局去？还有爆发，难道这个会引起什么公众危险吗？cake味道强化扩散？或者是？不过如果被带到管理局我就麻烦了。<br/>“你好，我们接到急救电话！不好意思，请让患者先躺平！”很好，计划正常执行。为了以防我假装晕倒被有心人拐走，我们预先设计了救护方案。根据我的话术，在我昏倒后补习班的同学一定会帮我拨打急救电话，然后最近的医院是正好是小地球他家的产业，我们笃定不会有人大张旗鼓的跟救护人员抢患者，毕竟都不想暴露，那么我就正好去到小地球他家医院，那里已经布置好“陷阱”，就看有没有猎物来踩啦！<br/>愉快的被抬上了担架，我好期待第二幕呀。</p><p>（Off视角）</p><p>“晕倒的学生叫Frank，是玫瑰园男校高三的学生，父母现在在新加坡工作，暂时联系不上，但是数据信息没有问题，然后登记属性是未确定。”信息科的同事很快把资料传送给我。<br/>“属性未确定的话，也就是有可能是没觉醒的fork了。”我和林阳对视了一眼。这可有点儿麻烦。之前在英才，没想到救护人员来的那么快，我不想打草惊蛇就没有阻止他们。但是万一要是隐藏的fork然后在医院觉醒了的话……“查一下刚才的救护车送到哪个医院！我们也马上过去！”<br/>南式综合医院观察病房，少年安静的躺在床上，屋子里只有浅浅的呼吸声和监护器的声音。一个身影推开门走了进来，缓慢的走到病床边，向床上的少年伸出手……<br/>“啪！”屋子里的灯全都被打开，明亮的灯光让屋内的情景一览无余。<br/>“晚上好啊，Golf老师！请跟我们到管理局走一趟吧！”我看着床边穿着华丽连衣裙的优雅女士，扯出一个假笑。<br/>管理局，审讯室。<br/>“管理局是负责F/C事务的，我是普通人类，为什么把我带到这里？”Golf女士真的是位优秀的教导主任，他们从来都是在指责别人，而非检讨自己。<br/>“Golf女士，我们管理局办案严格执行联邦法规，这个您无需担心。请您过来是想就一个案件让您协助调查。”我中规中矩的开口。<br/>“请问您今天去南式综合医院做什么？”<br/>“我去探望病人。”<br/>“这么晚过来，您不知道探视时间已经过了吗？”<br/>“我不知道！而且也没有人阻拦我！”<br/>“今天您来探视的似乎不是您的亲属吧？还是说你们有特殊的关系才这么晚也要过来？”<br/>“没有特殊关系！就是我的学生！我关心学生情况！而且我也担心学生出事了我们学校也要惹上麻烦！”对面的女士被激怒了，但是她的答案仍然很符合逻辑。<br/>“那么让我们来谈一谈饮水处的事情吧。您为什么要提议修建饮水处呢？”<br/>“饮水处？跟饮水处有什么关系……难道是有人在水里下毒？等等，这种无差别攻击谁都有可能……太可怕了！”<br/>“请正面回答我的问题！Golf女士！”<br/>“我跟饮水处没有什么关系，现在饮水处的采购什么的我都没有参与！我当时提议饮水处，就是为了学校建设着想啊！”<br/>“Golf女士，现在饮水处出现了问题，请您说实话配合我们的调查，不然恐怕会面临严重指控，比如过失伤人或者渎职！”我不耐烦的恐吓到。<br/>“我真的没有啊！我提议饮水处真的是一心为学校能够更有竞争力！而且饮水处也不是我一个人想到的，当时我们好几个人都在的！”<br/>“好几个人？都有谁？”我逼问到。<br/>“P’Off，不好意思，有律师来见Golf女士了。”审讯室门被推开了。<br/>我艹，我内心暗骂了一句。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>我坐在办公室的桌子上，百无聊赖的晃动着双腿。对面小地球正盯着监视器，画面里只有一个少年平静的睡在病床上。刚才的抓捕行动也没有把他惊醒，呸！这当然是装的！小地球本来想诈管理局的信息，结果没想到我们场子反而被管理局征用，让他们跟占了先机。估计这单生意要飞了！<br/>
“干脆让多多回来我们收工吧！Gun不喜欢医院的味道。”我对小地球说道。<br/>
“稍等稍等，让我串一串。刚才管理局抓走了Golf老师，那个教导主任。根据我们掌握的资料她是一个普通人类，然后单身，在业内还挺有声誉。她来探病倒也无可厚非，虽然时间晚了点儿。嗯，不过她今天穿的裙子挺漂亮的，不像是工作穿的，倒像是约会啊……不过她不是单身吗？而且这么晚过来是自己来的还是谁送她过来的呢？”小地球开始自言自语，往日的话多多和郑明心就会跟他一唱一和，然而今天多多在装病，郑明心在套路林阳的外勤中，只有我一脸茫然的盯着他。<br/>
小地球估计也并不打算听到我的回答，他自顾自的打开了电脑，“让我看看南氏财团下属的酒店服务中，有没有什么惊喜给我呢？”<br/>
“找到了！原来Golf女士，有一位秘密男友啊！”</p><p>（林阳视角）</p><p>看到鹏友愤怒的踹墙，我也感到无奈。毕竟马上就要有突破了却偏偏来了个搅局的。<br/>
“竟然叫律师过来，这个Golf，一定有问题！”踹完了墙，我的朋友愤怒的对我低吼。<br/>
“但是根据联邦法律规定，任何嫌疑人都有权要求律师并且在律师的陪同下完成问询。Golf女士的行为并没有过错！”我劝说我的朋友，但是他似乎并不能听进去，并且向我翻了个白眼。<br/>
“只是可惜律师来得太快了，刚才也没注意Golf女士什么时候联系过律师吗？”<br/>
“等等？对啊！是谁给她联系的律师？我去查一下！”关钟鹏飞快的跑掉了。<br/>
我站在大厅里，看见Golf女士在律师的陪同下走了出来。我想了一下，还是走上前去。<br/>
“Golf女士，非常冒昧，我知道您的权利，但是我还是希望您能告诉我，当时饮水处的设置到底是谁提议的？这个信息对我们来说非常重要！”<br/>
也许是我的诚恳打动了她，Golf女士拒绝了律师的阻止，她看着我，“虽然我不知道你们为什么对我紧追不放，但是饮水处的事情真的跟我一点儿关系都没有！我记得饮水处的建议当时好像是我们团队一起吃饭时，我男朋友跟我说过有关提供免费餐饮增加学校竞争力的事情，后来我觉得餐饮成本太高就改成饮用水了……”<br/>
“请问你的男朋友是？”男朋友，难道是Max，我有些担心。<br/>
“你的男朋友是不是Leo！”我的鹏友从后面扑过来大声问道。<br/>
“当然不是！我男朋友是Ninky！”<br/>
啊累哇？我和关钟鹏面面相觑。</p><p>（枪爷视角）<br/>
“没想到呀，Golf女士的男朋友竟然是他！”小地球大呼小叫。<br/>
“什么男朋友？”我走过去。<br/>
“Golf女士的男朋友啊，感谢南氏财团涉猎广泛，我在我们旗下的酒店找到了Golf女士的开房记录，还有她的同伴—Ninky，就是这个人！”<br/>
我看了一眼照片，一个头发微卷的普通男人，不过，“这个男的，刚刚从监视器上路过哟”<br/>
医院的观察病房一如既往的安静，门口的守卫也不知为何没有了声音。一个身影悄悄闪了进来。“怎么还没清醒吗？我的同伴！不过我给你带来了好东西，很快你就会跟我们一样……啊，这甜美的味道，难道你已经自己开始捕猎了吗？让我们来交换礼物……”<br/>
黑影猛的掀开被子，杯子下面的少年对他露齿一笑，左手手腕挥过他的面前。<br/>
“啊～好甜美的味道！等等，你是cake？！那你喝了圣水怎么会激活？”<br/>
“激活你妹啊！”我一脚踹过去，接着就是一顿暴风骤雨的拳打脚踢。对付这种fork我从来不手下留情。<br/>
“好了好了，别打死了，问问情况吧，然后好去领钱。”小地球扶着多多坐在病床上，帮着他把屏蔽贴贴了回去。<br/>
“你们，你们这些猎物竟然想造反！”<br/>
“反你妹！”我狠狠踹了他一脚。“老实交代你这个圣水是什么鬼！你还有没有同伙！”<br/>
“呵呵呵呵呵，愚蠢的低等种族，你们只配作为食物，终究有一天我们fork作为食物链的顶端将会统治整个世界，我们现在做的一切都是值得的！！”<br/>
“不好！”我急忙用手去抠他的嘴，一个小小的剧毒胶囊被我夹了出来。发现没有办法自杀后，Ninky就仿佛失了魂一样一言不发。<br/>
“估计他可能被下了心理暗示，自杀不成的话还有后续的自我意识封闭。也就是变成傻子了。恐怕是套不出什么有用的信息了。”多多过来检查了一下，得出了结论。<br/>
“好吧，至少还活着。拿他去换赏金吧。A级案子，结案！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（Off视角）</p><p>“去他丫的结案！”我把手中的档案材料一把摔在办公桌上。煮熟的鸭子又飞了！昨天我们从Golf女士那里得知之前在英才刚准备筹建的时候，是Ninky向她提议搞一些免费餐饮的噱头，后来经过讨论变成了饮水处，而Ninky在之后对她各种追求，两人变成秘密情侣，昨天他们在约会时，也是Ninky提到说应该来看看那个昏倒的学生的情况，以免对学校造成负面影响。而律师方面，跟Leo核实了，是Ninky发消息说Max通知他让他帮Golf老师找一个律师，之后信息又被撤回了，Leo虽然感到困惑但也第一时间先通知了律师。得知这一切我们迅速准备去抓人，然后顺便通知在医院看护的警卫要注意，结果却联系不上了。于是我们赶紧驱车赶往医院，病房里，只留下一个被揍的鼻青脸肿然后一脸呆滞的Ninky，还有噩运蛋糕的签名logo！<br/>我恨！！！看着管理局赏金榜上A级案子后面标注的“结案”两个红字我就来气，就晚了那么一点点！！我的奖金就这样飞走了！！但是通过这个事件，我更加确定噩运蛋糕不是一个人，昨天昏倒的Frank也消失了，后来查到是个冒名顶替的，他应该是通过化妆技巧把自己扮成Frank，套用了他的社会关系，昨天时间紧迫我们也没有详细查询，今天找到了真的Frank，他跟这一切完全没有关联。<br/>“真狡猾啊！”我摸着下巴琢磨着。<br/>“谁狡猾？”林阳这个呆子走了过来，正好我正要找你。<br/>“昨天郑明心都做什么去了？他是不是去过医院附近？”我恶狠狠的盯着林阳，就是因为他我的小钱钱才飞走了。<br/>“蛤？没有吧。昨天hin应该一直在工作室，我的项目有些工作，然后昨天咱们又要盯梢，我就拜托他先弄一下。他在工作室一直待到很晚的”<br/>“你确定他没有离开？也许他悄悄离开你也不知道啊！”<br/>“昨天有其他工作人员也在啊，他们还发了加班视频呢！喏，你看！框姐他们还抱怨说上厕所的时间都没有，希望能发个加班红包呢。”<br/>仔仔细细看完了工作室群里的聊天信息，我无奈的相信昨天郑明心的确没有时间来参与昨晚的行动。难道是我误会了？但是噩运和噩运蛋糕，肯定还有一点儿联系，毕竟我的线人也提供过信息。不如再去套套小枪爷的话呀，上次他醉的太快，根本没来得及套话，想到上次，我不禁露出了邪恶的微笑，<br/>枪爷，今天我这个债主可就来上门讨债了！<br/>噩运，华灯初上。<br/>今天的噩运分外的热闹，熟门熟路的进来，服务生看见我们给出了看到贵宾的笑容，急忙上前来招呼。<br/>“今天怎么这么热闹啊？”我一边走向熟悉的位置，一边随口问道。<br/>“哦，今天我们店搞活动，热舞派对！我们枪爷最喜欢这种了，现在还在池子里嗨着呢！”服务生殷勤的回答。<br/>我望向舞池，在劲爆的舞曲中看到了奋力扭动的小个子。说是扭动，也许并不准确，小个子的舞跳得很好，这让他比起以往多了一份魅惑。他今天还是穿着一身黑，随着扭动，宽大的棒球衫显露出纤细的腰肢，头上戴着棒球帽，低低的看不见眼睛，嘴里叼着一个口哨，伴随着他的哨声，周围的人群一阵阵的群魔乱舞。看着小个子周围围满了环肥燕瘦的各色美女，我突然有些不爽，拨开人群向舞池走去。<br/>我站在小个子面前，他一手拎着酒杯，看起来已经不太清醒了，因此并没有像以往一样对我怒目而视，他对着我摇摆了几下，发现我并不配合，就转身想要去找其他舞伴，那怎么可以！我抓住他的双臂，让他只能面向我。<br/>“枪爷看见我就想逃了？你可别忘了还欠着我的债呢！怎么？打算赖账了？”我俯下身子，在他耳边说道。<br/>“谁谁说我要赖赖赖账！我堂堂枪爷，也是道上有名有姓的，怎么可能赖账！”他一双猫儿般的黑眼睛盯着我。<br/>“哦？那枪爷打算何时兑现啊？”我直起身子。<br/>“兑现就兑现！”<br/>说完面前的小个子一下子扑进我怀里，仅仅抱住我，然后抬起头，对我露出了一个甜美的微笑：<br/>“爸比！”<br/>“啪！”我的脑袋中好像有个弦断掉了！那微嘟的嘴唇不仅说出了惑人心绪的恶魔的低语，还“啪叽”一下狠狠的亲到了我的脖子上。<br/>阿西八！<br/>醉成猫儿一样的少年紧紧的扒住我不放，在我的身上扭动起来，周围的人围着我们，为中间这热辣的演出喝彩，然而我却有些顶不住了，因为我下面的好兄弟，好像背叛了我的意志，有了自己的反应？！<br/>费劲吧啦的终于把超级粘人的醉猫拖到他经常坐的包厢里，我全身这把脆骨可经不起折腾。瘫坐在沙发上，刚才还在疯狂的小个子大概是耗尽了电量，现在正乖乖的躺在我的腿上，头上的帽子早已不知去向。我帮他拨正额头前散乱的头发，露出他巴掌大的小脸，闭上眼安安静静的枪爷更像个天使，仿佛这一切的纸醉金迷都跟他无关。我的手指不受控制的向下游走，抚过长长的睫毛，微翘的小鼻子，摩挲着微嘟的嘴唇，想着就是这张嘴，刚才叫我“爸比”，就是这张嘴，刚才亲上我的脖颈，就是这嘴，好想尝一下是不是跟他的主人一样甜美。<br/>”不好意思关探长，枪爷他喝多了不济事，多有得罪，您包涵！“我刚起了个邪恶的念头还没有付之实施，就被郑明心打断了，不愧是林阳的小情人，一样的喜欢坏人好事。<br/>”我扶枪爷回去休息了，不好意思。“郑明心走过来，把我躺在我腿上的小个子半扶半抱的带走了。我看着他俩的身影消失在办公区，转头跟刚坐下来的我的朋友说：”你的这个小情人，恐怕不一般！“<br/>”hin是不一般啊，他可是朱拉的学霸呢，双硕士在读！要不是上次东东来发现他们认识，我还不知道呢！”<br/>“我说的不是这个！”我的朋友还是一如既往的抓错重点。<br/>“您好，两位，这是酒水和果盘，请慢用。”服务生突然过来给我们上了价值不菲的餐食。<br/>“我们没有点啊？”林阳疑惑的问道。<br/>“是的，这是郑哥吩咐的，说是枪爷的一点儿心意，二位慢用。”服务生退了出去。<br/>“我说的不一般，是说郑明心恐怕不是普普通通的在酒吧打工的大学生那么简单！”我插起一块蜜瓜。“上次枪战，他一点儿也不怯场，你亮出管理局身份，他也一样跟你针锋相对，然后上次那一堆儿的马仔，除了郑明心，都是保镖，最后偏偏是这个郑明心，给那个小枪爷整理头发还按摩，今天这又是替老板送果盘，又是搂搂抱抱的给送到后面去，他俩的关系，可不清白吧。说不定你的小情人，人前是清纯小白兔，人后是辣手小野猫！”想起郑明心把小个子从我这里抱走，我就对他一股子邪火。他肯定不是什么好人，还搂得那么紧！<br/>“怎么可能！hin他绝对不会是坏人！我会找他问清楚！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>只要我文章写的足够快，我的嗑的cp就永远不会BE。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（林阳视角）</p><p>虽然跟鹏发下豪言壮语说会弄清楚New的身份，但是坐在副驾驶上的我望着身边人美丽的脸庞却无从张口。<br/>“怎么了吗？Tay，你今天一上车就心事重重的。”等红灯的时候，郑明心转过头来，我躲避不及，跟他对上了眼神。<br/>心虚的转头盯着正前方，我鼓起勇气小声问：<br/>“hin，你当初为什么去枪爷的酒吧打工啊？离朱拉还挺远的。”<br/>“哦，也没什么，其实是我当时昏倒在噩运后面的巷子里，枪爷救了我，然后我就在那里工作了。”红灯过去，郑明心继续发动车子。<br/>“哦，昏倒了啊。什么？你昏倒？怎么回事？出了什么事？”<br/>我也顾不得这是在开车，一把抓住身边人的胳膊。<br/>“哎呀，Tay，我在开车呢！也没有什么啊，就是饿晕倒了。”New一副无所谓的样子。“你也知道我修双学位，奖学金全贡献给了学校，然后当时我刚巧失业了，房租都交不起，更别提吃饭了，后来浑浑噩噩的就走到噩运那边了。幸好枪爷救了我，还让我住在酒吧，我也力所能及的多做事，你不知道，枪爷看起来酷酷的，其实算账能力极差，现在都是我帮着管管噩运的账目。”<br/>New一边开车，一边随意的跟我介绍他的当年。然而这轻描淡写的描述却仿佛是一把钝刀子在磨我的心，从近来的相处中我知道我的hin是一个内心非常坚强的人，他似乎真的像一块石头，从来不把那些伤害放在心里，但是人心都是肉长的，刀锋划过岩石，并不是没有流血的痕迹就不叫伤痕。<br/>我不禁有些后悔，要是我早点儿遇见他就好了，在他刚入学的时候，在他还没有辛苦打工的时候，在他还没有被赶出房子住在酒吧的时候。等等！New他说，他住在酒吧？！<br/>“啊？那你现在不是住在朱拉的公寓而是住在酒吧？”我又抓紧了他的胳膊。<br/>“是啊，朱拉的公寓也不便宜，我住酒吧很省钱，打工也方便。枪爷有时候也住那里，很安全的。”<br/>“枪爷有时候也住那里”“他俩的关系一定不清白”New的话和关钟鹏的话交替在玩脑海中环绕。<br/>“好了，到你家了，明天我再过来接你啊？”在我脑袋还是一片混乱之中，我们已经回到了我公寓的楼下。还在持续混乱的我，听到了自己发出的声音：<br/>“太晚了，要不你别走了，今天就在我家住一宿吧！”<br/>拿着给hin准备好的替换衣服，我站在浴室外面呆呆的听里面的水声。我简直不能相信我刚才都说了什么，我邀请New上来过夜，甚至连我的鹏友都没有在这里留宿过。我不敢回忆刚才hin看我的眼神，我觉得他刚才一定以为我是个猥琐大叔。<br/>不不不，我不是，我向神明起誓，我没有任何歪念头，我只是觉得这么晚hin开车回去不安全，而且枪爷还住在店里，孤男寡男，还有大浴室。不！！！<br/>“Tay！Tay！”<br/>“啊？啊？”我的胡思乱想被打断，一抬头，New就站在我面前，刚洗过澡的身体上还戴着水珠，慢慢的划过胸膛和小腹，消失在腰间紧系的浴巾里。这一瞬间的冲击又把我撞了个晕头转向。<br/>“这是给我的替换衣服吗？谢了！还有内裤呀，不会是你穿过的吧？”New一伸手拿走了我准备的衣物。<br/>“不不不不！是新的，我没有穿过的！！”天啊，这个小恶魔在说什么，他怎么会想到要穿我的内裤！<br/>“哈哈哈，开玩笑的！那我去换了。”说着他折回了浴室。<br/>我按住躁动的心，瘫在沙发上。感觉我的心情 今天晚上跟做了过山车一样起起伏伏。<br/>浴室门开了，穿着T恤和短裤的New走过来坐在我身边。在我身上很正常的短裤穿在他的身上竟然分外的短，一双白花花的大长腿不安分的在沙发上晃来晃去。我强迫自己盯着他T恤上的猫咪图案，想着怎么询问他跟枪爷的关系。<br/>“New饿了，Tay家里有什么吃的吗？”还没等我想到怎么说出口，身旁的小猫就起身去觅食了。我只能无奈的跟着走向了厨房。<br/>我基本不怎么在家做饭，冰箱里冷冷清清的只放着一个吃剩下的布朗尼，New看到甜食眼前一亮，伸手就把它拿了出来。<br/>“大半夜的吃甜食不好消化，对身体也不好，不如我给你冲一杯五谷养生粉吧。”我担心的说。<br/>“喵嗷（不要）。我的胃酸特殊，可以消化的，没问题！”小猫兴冲冲的捧着布朗尼坐到沙发上。<br/>“怎么可能，每个人的胃酸成分都是 一样的。”我小声嘀咕，但是看到hin高兴的样子，我就没有继续说下去。<br/>得知我不会跟他抢甜食之后，New兴高采烈的吃了起来，有点儿怀念他之前不会用门牙只能舔奶油的样子，我下次是不是要买一个奶油多的蛋糕放家里呢？不是，我又在想什么！我暗暗唾弃了一下自己。趁着小猫专心致志的吃甜食的时候，我鼓起勇气对他说：<br/>“hin，我看酒吧的工作也挺危险的，你一个学生在那里万一又遇到上次那种打打杀杀的情况，挺让人担心的。反正你现在也有了新工作，就别去了。大不了我让鹏给你开多一些工资，然后你要是担心没地方住，可以住在我这里，也不用交什么房租，还可以跟我一起吃饭，也不收你饭钱的，反正我平时一个人吃也吃不完……”<br/>我盯着茶几上的水杯，絮絮叨叨的说，越说声音越小，明明我觉得我的理由非常充分，但是却说着说着越来越心虚。<br/>“上次是要包养我，这次是邀请我同居，”猛地一下，我被New扑倒在沙发上，他洁白的双腿分开跪在我身体两侧，下身的裤子短得让我无法直视。<br/>“难道说，林探长，你偷偷觊觎我纯洁的肉体？”小恶魔俯下身，在我耳边低语。<br/>我看他抬起头面对我露出邪恶的笑容，不能再让他说出任何蛊惑的话语，这样想着我抬起头，吻上了那抹我一直心心念念的嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 炖肉的番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第一次尝试炖肉，感觉并不美味。cp不发糖，只能自己写。笔下啥都有。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（炖肉的视角）<br/>被林阳吻上来的一瞬间，郑明心有些失神。好像一直在逗弄的可爱小狗突然变成了凶悍的野狼。林阳对接吻毫无经验。当然郑明心也是。面对面接吻的两人就像两只小兽般互不相让，你来我往的撕咬着，交换着唇舌间的唾液与甜美。林阳感觉自己好像咬破了郑明心的舌尖，淡淡的铁锈味道和布朗尼混合在一起仿佛毒品般让他欲罢不能。郑明心感觉林阳仿佛要吞噬掉自己，他气喘吁吁的推开林阳，圆圆的眼睛因为激动，有些湿漉漉的望向对方。林阳觉得郑明心的眼睛里带着一把小钩子，弯弯曲曲的把自己拽过去。他一边吻上郑明心眼角，一边把手从宽大的T恤下面伸了进去。<br/>“hin,hinny!”<br/>他听到自己无意识的声音，但是更专注于抚摸掌下这具颤抖的身体。被脱下T恤的郑明心似乎有一丝羞涩，他发出了小猫一样的声音。林阳怜爱的想要去亲吻他的嘴角，却被郑明心抢先一步抱住脖子，<br/>“不能让我一个人脱呀，Tay～”<br/>耳畔的低语仿佛塞壬的歌声，最后上扬的尾音让林阳喉头一紧。他在郑明心的注视下胡乱的扒掉了上衣，小恶魔的手臂又围了上来，接着是一个吻，落在了林阳最敏感的喉结。<br/>郑明心饶有兴致的亲吻着林阳最敏感的喉结，他试图吸吮它，舔舐它，甚至用牙齿轻轻咬啮它，感受着这个脆弱而敏感的小东西在随着呼吸急促抖动。<br/>无法再忍耐的林阳终于把郑明心推倒在沙发上，深蓝色的真皮沙发更衬的上面的胴体分外白皙。林阳抚摸着眼前这具身体，就像他无数次在梦里做的一样。蜜色的手指划过精致的锁骨，摊成手掌按住左面的心脏。<br/>自从上次跟郑明心“坦诚相见”，那对粉色的小可爱一遍一遍出现在林阳梦里。在梦中，他曾试图温柔的碰触它，粗暴的抚摸它，而现在，这些都可以付诸实践。林阳沉迷于挑逗掌下这个粉色的小东西，现在它已经在林阳的指尖颤巍巍的绽放，颜色也从淡淡的粉色专为成熟的红色，林阳被这个小果实迷惑住了，忍不住俯下身子舔了上去。<br/>“嗯～”甜腻的鼻音从身下的小猫嘴中传出。“喵嗷（不要）～”虽然已经欲罢不能，但是听到了身下人的拒绝声，林阳还是艰难的抬起头看向郑明心，郑明心的眼睛比起刚才更加的潮湿，他一把将林阳拉向自己的身体，两个人的下体完全交织在一起，林阳甚至感觉到了下面某个炽热的存在。环在腰上的手臂提醒着林阳身下人的力量，但眼前感染着情热的脸庞却又美丽的像是脆弱的瓷器。甜美的嘴唇吐出让人疯狂的话语：<br/>“Tay啊～不要折磨我嘛～不要让我等太久～”<br/>今夜的第二次接吻明显比第一次要熟练的多，也更让人情动。郑明心的双手在林阳宽阔的后背上上下抚摸，而林阳则早一步抚上郑明心的短裤，他结束了漫长的湿吻，用眼神示意身下的人。郑明心配合的抬起腰，曾经被泳裤包裹着的秘密现在在林阳面前一览无余。也许是林阳的目光太过赤裸，一直假装镇定的小猫收回了爪子捂住脸，他喵喵的说：<br/>“不要总是让我一个人……”<br/>“我知道的，我会陪你。”林阳拉下小猫咪的爪子，握着它一起脱下了自己下半身的束缚。<br/>“hin你不要怕，我会一直一直……”林阳握着郑明心的手，直直的看向他的眼睛，认真的想说出承诺的话语，但是却迟迟找不到合适的表达。<br/>“呆子！”郑明心的脸上露出妩媚的笑容，他撑起上身吻上林阳的嘴唇，又一声“呆子”被他俩吞进吻里。紧贴的身体因为激烈的运动而渗出薄薄的汗珠，郑明心躺在林阳的身下，身体早已滩成一汪春水。然而两个人下半身的炽热却更加的坚挺，已经半勃状态的郑明心难耐的挺了挺纤细的腰肢，修长的大腿也开始磨蹭对方交缠的下身。<br/>“林探长，难道你不知道如何做下去吗？”小恶魔又用语言展开勾引。<br/>和预想的不太一样，身上的人僵住了，林阳的脸上又出现了让郑明心怜爱的狗狗表情，仿佛一瞬间那个具有侵略性的大野狼变身成了小奶狗。<br/>“嗯，就是，我家没有‘安全措施’。”<br/>郑明心知道现在笑出来的话，所有的粉红气氛就都消失了，而他的小太阳也会更加的自责。<br/>“没关系啊，我们仍然可以，一起快乐。”<br/>郑明心坐起来，握着林阳的手引导他一起抚摸两人的炽热。很快朱拉学霸们已经掌握了一起快乐的技巧。林阳粗糙的大手精心的伺候着郑明心的小兄弟，他熟练的技巧让郑明心逐渐失控，握住林阳下面的双手也开始消极怠工起来。<br/>“嗯～”郑明心感觉自己要攀上顶峰，然后却被林阳一把堵住。<br/>“Tay～”郑明心用猫儿一样的眼睛看着林阳，情动的刺激让他的眼角泛红。<br/>“不可以！hin要和我一起！”林阳又变身成了凶猛的野兽，他一只手抓过郑明心的后颈，撕咬他的嘴唇，另一只手则继续折磨郑明心的下身。<br/>郑明心没有办法，想要解放的欲望折磨着他，他只能卖力的伺候着手里的铁块，感受它炽热的跳动。<br/>“嗯～Tay～求求你～Tay～”上下的双重折磨让郑明心已经无力支撑，只能瘫倒在林阳的怀里。林阳看着缩在自己怀里的小猫，既想狠狠的蹂躏他，但又无力抵抗他的眼泪。最后只能让两人的炽热贴在一起，抓起小猫软绵绵的爪子一起用力。<br/>“Tay啊～Tay～”<br/>“hin，我的hin ny！”<br/>白光乍现，飞过天堂的那一刻林阳还是看见了郑明心眼角留下的泪水，他搂紧了怀里的小猫，轻轻的把他的泪水吻去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（林阳视角）</p><p>“这个Ninky变成了个傻子，什么都问不出来了，我还想着能从他嘴里套出关于噩运蛋糕的信息呢！朋友，你昨天问郑明心他跟枪爷什么关系了吗？朋友？呆子？林阳！”<br/>“啪！”关钟鹏又用文件打我的头，把我从回忆中打醒。<br/>“啊？”我迷茫的看向他，好像他刚才跟我说了很多，但是我都没有听进去。<br/>“天啊，大清早的我的朋友你就开始犯迷糊！”鹏看着我一副恨铁不成钢的样子。“我问你昨天有没有搞清楚郑明心和枪爷的关系啊？”<br/>“hin吗？昨天，昨晚，就我们，嗯就。。。。”一提到hin我就不自主的想起昨晚的甜蜜。想起那双湿漉漉的眼睛，想到为我打开的白皙身体。虽然因为我的sotay，我们没有做到最后一步，但是。<br/>“笑得这么淫荡！”关钟鹏对我的又一次重击再次唤醒了我。<br/>“心不在焉，胡思乱想，还穿高领毛衣！你说！你昨天是不是跟郑明心不可告人了？”<br/>“什什什么不可告人！我们很光明正大的好吧！”<br/>“光明正大？哎哟？林阳你出息了啊！昨天把郑明心吃了？还是郑明心把你给吃了啊？”关钟鹏一把搂住我，对我挤眉弄眼。“展开讲讲，兄弟我不缺那点儿流量！”<br/>“什么吃不吃的！没有！”虽然鹏是我最好的朋友，但是我也不想把昨天我家里没有避孕套的乌龙事件告诉他，那将会变成新的调戏我的段子。<br/>“我跟你不一样，我是希望能和hin正经的在一起！我一定会劝他辞掉噩运的工作跟我住在一起的！”看了看时间。“没什么事我就先走了，我约了hin吃午饭。”<br/>说完不理会僵住了的鹏友，我急忙走出了办公室。</p><p>（New视角）</p><p>放下手机，我还是在充满林阳味道的大床上赖了一会儿。昨晚的发展是我意想不到的。虽然是我先习惯性的撩拨了他，但是没想到。每个男人心中都住着一只野兽，昨天晚上我俩心里的都没关住。起身准备去洗澡，路过镜子看见一身的“战况”。“就像个小狗在标记领地一样。”我头疼的想，这一身的“斑驳“都是拜林阳那个呆子所赐。而且一个快三十的成年男人，家里竟然没有避孕套，这个呆子，也纯洁的太可怕了。水流冲刷过我的身体，胸前的刺痛让我回神。“哼！一点儿也不纯洁！”昨晚的林阳，强势的让我迷茫，沙发上的“互相帮助”之后，我们又去了床上，后来是浴室。甩了甩头，我扶着浴室的墙回忆，要不是昨天晚上最后我腿软的不行，还不知道林阳要搞多久。下次，一定要给他的浴室按个浴缸！我恨恨的想。<br/>拉开林阳的衣柜，我愉快的开始挑衣服，他的品味和我还是蛮像的。<br/> 中饭约在了上次英才下面的咖啡厅，银链。不得不说那里的蛋糕真是不错。推门进去，看见那个呆子早已占好了座位，正在四处张望。在找我吗？我愉快的走了过去。<br/>“hin，你来了啊！”呆子抬头跟我打招呼，随后他的表情突然变得不自然起来。<br/>“你今天穿的，”他吞吞吐吐的说。<br/>“不好意思，我没问你就穿了你的衣服，你不介意吧？”<br/>我坐在他身边的凳子上，转身对他说。<br/>“不介意不介意，就是，嗯，”他眼神闪躲起来。<br/>“怎么了吗？”我带着坏笑为难他。<br/>他似乎也发现了我的故意，有一点儿小气恼，伸过手一把抓住我的衣领，把衬衫的扣子从胸前扣到脖子，系了个严严实实。<br/>“怎么林探长看不得这些痕迹吗？这可都是你的战绩呢？”<br/>我在他耳边调戏他。他把我推开，虽然是小麦色的皮肤，也掩盖不了渐渐绯红的脸庞。估计再调戏下去会出事，于是我转变了话题。<br/>“今天吃什么呢？我好怀念上次的蛋糕啊，都想再吃一次！”<br/>“要先吃正餐！之后才能吃甜点！”<br/>“知道啦，知道啦！但是人家就想吃蛋糕嘛！”<br/>“不可以！先看菜单！”<br/>“P’Tay～”<br/>也许这就是岁月静好吧。<br/>然而，下一秒，现实还是给了我这个小猫咪无情的教育。<br/>我很确定的发现，银链后厨的一个员工，就是之前小地球猜测的，非常有疑点的那个便利店员工，叶臻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（小地球视角）</p><p>我又一次站在了银链咖啡厅的门口，希望今天能有所收获！并且不要遇见傻子！根据之前我们获得的信息，我合理的推测上一案应该并没有真正的完结。Ninky傻了之后什么信息也审问不出来了，在他的家里也没有找到任何跟失踪的cake有关的东西。我认为他的背后很可能有一个食人fork组织。这个组织估计是个邪教洗脑模式的，搞什么统治世界这种落伍的中二口号，怪不得收不到人，只能通过下毒激发无知的fork吃人，然后用共同犯罪要挟他们加入组织，接着洗脑。但是能研制出激发试剂，又精通心理暗示和洗脑控制，感觉这个组织的上层应该是生化专业人士或者相关背景，科学怪人最麻烦了！这个组织不是那种冲动型的犯罪组织，反而应该是结构严谨，分工明确。上次Ninky来医院还带了一个cake的残肢过来，恐怕这个组织是在有计划的进行cake的捕猎。英才就像是一个钓鱼点，他们在这里撒下试剂鱼饵，用来钓新的fork，除此之外还应该有个捕猎cake的狩猎点。我怀疑，这个银链咖啡店，就是一个狩猎点。<br/>走进熟悉的店铺，人还是不太多，正好……好个鬼！还是那个角落，还是那个动作，还是那个硬皮书，还是那个傻子！等等，我是一个不相信巧合的人，傻子大叔与这店的氛围格格不入，他屡次出现在这里恐怕另有目的吧。而且上次正是因为他的阻拦我才没追上叶臻，绝对有问题！<br/>哼哼，大叔，让我们交个朋友吧！<br/>我走过去站在大叔一样的青年面前，他今天还是白衬衫和米色休闲裤，难道他穷困潦倒只有一身衣服？我恶毒的想。<br/>“萨瓦迪卡，P（哥哥）你叫什么名字呀？”<br/>青年一脸冷漠的抬头打量我，并没有回答。<br/>“我叫Earth。”我冲他露出一个甜美的笑容，没有人会拒绝。<br/>“Kao。”他抬眼说道，然后又低下头去继续看他的硬皮书。好的吧，我还有后续计划。<br/>“那，P你在看什么呀？”他这次并不打算理我了，但是没关系。我凑过去装作看书的样子，用可爱的声音说道：<br/>“看起来很难的样子。”<br/>终于他又抬头看着我，一副不耐烦的语气说：“能不能不要打扰我？”<br/>“收到，那我不打扰你了！”说完我直接坐在了他对面的椅子上。<br/>对面的青年明显被我的骚操作激怒了，他再次放下书看着我，“你不是说不打扰吗？”<br/>“是呀，我不打扰你，但是你可以打扰我呀！”我冲他歪歪头，露出可爱的虎牙。“上次你误会我是跟踪狂的事情，还没有跟我道歉呢！”<br/>青年皱起了他好看的眉毛，明显觉得我无理取闹。<br/>“你仔细看看我！”我把脸凑到他的脸前，几乎都能鼻尖抵着鼻尖。“我这么可爱，怎么可能是跟踪狂！”<br/>非常笃定我的魅力，不可能有人逃过我的手心。<br/>Kao想要后仰躲闪我的视线，但是我是不可能给他逃跑的机会的。我双手扶住他的脸不让他转头，乘胜追击道：<br/>“而且上次你害我弄丢了心爱的手链，你要请我吃蛋糕赔罪！”我直视他的眼睛，娇嗔的说。这可是我压箱底的绝技，就算是我家的老狐狸也会心软。<br/>手下青年的脸，还挺好摸的，滑滑的，我不小心摩挲了一下，然后手腕又被他一把抓住，他可真喜欢抓人手腕啊。<br/>“只此一次，下次不要再打扰我了！”Kao一只手抓着我的手腕，另一只手把我推回座位坐好，然后他放开手，我的手腕又被握红了，野蛮人！<br/>看着默默递过来的甜品单，我决定要狠狠的坑他一把。<br/>面前的蛋糕摆满了一张小桌，Kao的咖啡和硬皮书只能可怜兮兮的挤在角落里。我瞟了一眼，哈姆雷特？Kao真是个奇怪的混搭者，他有着黑道大佬的面庞，然后却带着失业中年人的麻木气质，坐在甜美可爱的咖啡店里，看着古典戏剧故事。饶是我这样见识过形形色色人士的，也很难给他一个准确的定位。他到底是什么人？我更感兴趣了。我一定要挖出他身上的秘密！<br/>“这个草莓蛋糕真的好好吃呀！”我继续大呼小叫的装可爱，呸，才不是装的，我本来就是可爱本爱！<br/>果然对面的青年在偷看我，不可能有人逃过我的魔掌。我抓住他又偷看我的一瞬间抬头，很好，视线碰撞了！<br/>“你干嘛偷看我！”我盯着他，“难道你想，”我估计停留了几秒钟，想逼他露出表情，但是没想到对面的人一点儿都不会因为偷看被抓到而羞愧，仍然还是面无表情，仿佛什么也没发生。<br/>“难道你也想吃一口！”我举起勺子，迅雷不及掩耳的把蛋糕塞到他的嘴边。哼，看我用物理攻击破你的防！<br/>被蛋糕戳了嘴角的Kao终于有了表情，他一脸嫌弃的转过头，躲掉骚扰物，“我不吃蛋糕！”<br/>“那太可惜了，蛋糕多好吃呀！”我一伸手，用手指抹下刚才粘在他脸上的奶油，在他的注视下，放进嘴里，吸吮 一下，然后一脸陶醉的跟他说。哼，这么无视我，小爷我要让你的春梦里全是我，馋死你！<br/>对面的Kao明显不自在起来，他调整了坐姿，把腿搭叠起来。我低下头，一边吃蛋糕，一边继续想坏点子。突然我的余光发现，员工通道走出来的准备下班的女孩，正是叶臻。<br/>这次是看得清楚明白，没有错。但是现在我这个情况，突然起身去追踪恐怕会被Kao阻拦。俗话说，舍不得孩子套不到……于是我悄悄的拽下了屏蔽手链，属于我的草莓蛋糕的香气，散发开来。<br/>果然，低着头准备走去后门的叶臻，猛地抬起头开始在店里四处张望，我保持着低头吃蛋糕的样子，却在暗中观察，估计很快她就会锁定我这个味道的来源的，而她不知道的是，在她以为发现猎物之前，她这只猎物，已经被我，发现了！<br/>“你的手链我捡到了！还给你！”<br/>我正在期待叶臻发现我的时刻，突然对面的手伸过来，不由分说的把一条手链套在我刚摘掉屏蔽链的手腕上。正是我上次被Kao阻拦弄丢的那一条。<br/>不得不说一分钱一分货，我花大价钱定制的屏蔽链不仅好看，而且非常好用，套上的一瞬间就发挥了强大的屏蔽作用。叶臻也明显发现了气味被屏蔽了，她狐疑的打量着店里仅有几桌客人们，我感觉她的视线也飘过了我们这桌，然后她仿佛下定决心一样，转身离开了。<br/>好吧，至少我确定了叶臻的确是个fork，而且我猜测，她很有可能是那个狩猎cake组织的成员，因为，吃了cake的fork，是藏不住的。<br/>虽然今天的事情也算有收获，但是并不圆满！两次好事都被面前的傻子破坏！我恨！但是他竟然捡到了我的屏蔽手链还一直随身携带？我觉得这个行为，不寻常。<br/>“谢谢你啊，P’Kao，我还以丢了呢，没想到你捡到了，还还给我了，真是太感谢了！”我拨弄着手腕上的屏蔽链，我的屏蔽链是我特别定制的，按照潘多拉的款式，镶嵌品质极高的钻石和珠宝然后用屏蔽材料制成的链绳穿起来，一般人只会认为是正常的奢侈品。那么Kao他捡到了，既不去报警寻找失主，也没有卖掉换取金钱。今天还这么巧，在我散发气味的时候给我套上了，他难道，知道这个是屏蔽仪？他难道，知道我是个cake？<br/>我玩味的想，决定刺探他一下。<br/>“但是P你怎么知道我们还会再见面呀？还一直随身带着我的手链。今天你还跟我来了同一个咖啡店，难道，难道P你才是跟踪狂？你尾形我！你觊觎我的花容月貌！你是不是暗恋我？！”<br/>被我狂轰滥炸的逼问疯狂袭击的青年看着我，他的表情我读不懂，虽然面上还是十分冷漠，但是眼睛里似乎有千言万语想要跟我诉说。就在我几乎要沉迷在他眼中的星海中时，我听到了他冷淡的声音：<br/>“是，我是觊觎你，我不是好人，所以你以后离我远一点！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于咖啡的排名是瞎编的，都是架空，不要细究</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（New视角）</p><p>“那个叶臻还挺厉害的，咱们也快盯了她一个礼拜了吧？一点儿马脚都没露过。反而我倒是快被姆哥抓住马脚了。”多多趴在桌子上，今天的打扮是萝莉小可爱。<br/>
“的确，我安排咱们的人去跟过她，最后都被甩掉了。而且她们那片儿是李爷的地盘，咱们也不好行动。”我看了一眼枪爷，李爷是另一位大佬，跟枪爷的父亲有点儿不对付。<br/>
“行吧，先总结下最近的信息吧。”小地球靠在沙发上，兴致不高。自从他上次回来说确定了叶臻是fork，他就拒绝去咖啡店调查了，说是那里风水不好。<br/>
“好的。根据我们调查到的、管理局公开的还有线人提供的全部信息，我做了以下的梳理。首先曼谷存在一个具有科研背景的食人fork组织，他们研制了诱导剂诱骗fork食人以壮大势力，同时有组织的捕获cake用来食用。当然也可能有其他目的，比如真的打算统治世界？”<br/>
“呵呵”余下的三个cake异口同声的发出了嘲讽的笑声。<br/>
“从Ninky和叶臻来看，这个组织的人员构成很复杂，而且很低调。如果真的是像我们预想的他们有明确的分工的话，那么很可能在科研层和领导层的fork根本不会亲自动手，他们可能像蚁后一样，等待工蚁的投喂，我甚至怀疑他们可能会饲养一段时间的cake，因为上次Ninky拿过来的是新鲜的残肢。”<br/>
“真TMD恶心！”枪爷又踹了一脚桌子，好吧反正都是他自己的产业。<br/>
“现在我们已知的Ninky，已经套不到什么话了，家里也找不到什么，但是我怀疑，可能有人先去清理过。叶臻的话，现在是盯不到她，但是她之前有过相关案件，就是那个小混混的死，我觉得可以再挖一挖。”我看向枪爷，“我让兄弟们联系一下他之前一起混的问一问。”<br/>
“你看着办。”<br/>
“不过我觉得最迷惑的是，那些fork怎么能精准捕捉到cake呢？”多多坐起身来，一脸认真。<br/>
“其实大部分的cake都是循规蹈矩的，他们活动范围固定，严格按照要求佩戴屏蔽装置，而且很多都很有容易被伤害的自觉，警惕性应该是有的，怎么能被这么容易抓捕呢？之前英才失踪的那个cake，他的朋友都不知道他是cake，Ninky或者叶臻又是怎么知道的呢？”<br/>
这的确是个问题。<br/>
“作为半fork，我只能在闻到cake的味道后才能判定属性，但是这必须是在没有屏蔽的情况下，难道这些cake都是不小心弄掉了屏蔽设备？”<br/>
“不可能，这种概率太低了。而且即使没有屏蔽，从散发味道到最终确定还是需要一段时间的，这个过程中，变数太多。”小地球斩钉截铁的说。“难道他们还研制出隔着屏蔽也能闻到cake味道的药剂吗？”<br/>
“这个从现在披露的研究信息来看，不太可能。即使是管理局上次被我们发现的试剂，也只能闻到没贴屏蔽贴的枪爷的味道，所以可能还有其他原因。”我从科研的角度，给他们解释了一下。当然这也是我非常疑惑的地方，其实关于fork的刺激试剂讲起来很简单，就比较像兴奋剂或毒品，但是是只针对fork的配方，这个对于大佬来说研制出来还不算困难（虽然我并不能），然而cake气味屏蔽技术是由地球联邦政府集合全球大佬共同研发的，应该不会那么容易被破除掉。<br/>
“唉，主要是我们还是民间团体啊，没法像管理局一样能获得大量的信息。”我叹了口气，总结道。<br/>
“管理局嘛～嘿嘿嘿～”小地球突然发出了邪恶的笑声，我感到一阵毛骨悚然。抬起头，三个小恶魔面带甜美微笑的看着我。<br/>
“那就还要拜托你去出个外勤啦～”</p><p>什么出外勤，明明就是“卖身”套情报，结果上次什么也没有套到。我忿忿的想，但是，我偷偷瞟了一眼正在副驾上喋喋不休的劝说我辞掉酒吧工作的家伙，这个“外勤”我还是挺想出的。<br/>
把车停好，隔壁家伙的劝说却并没有停止。<br/>
“hin，真的最近的数据表明你们那个区的犯罪率有上升的趋势，太危险了，你还是不要做了。”<br/>
“要是那样我更得在酒吧保护枪爷了！”<br/>
我坏心的打断了林阳的劝告。<br/>
“你，你要保护他？不行不行，你一个普通学生，手无寸铁的。他有那么多保镖！实在不行你申请管理局保护，我让鹏友去保护他！”<br/>
看着逐渐激动的林阳，我心生暖意，伸手握住他的手，果然他停止了发言。<br/>
“我知道你想保护我，我很开心。但是在我最困难的时候，是枪爷帮了我一把，作为一个男人，我不能忘恩负义。”我看着林阳的眼睛，让他理解我的原则。这是我真正的留在枪爷身边的原因，枪爷救了我，多多和小地球没有因为我的身份而疏离，反而让我成为了噩运蛋糕的一员，我很开心，因为他们我找到了生存的价值。当然后面这个原因，现在并不能告诉林阳。<br/>
也许是我的眼神太过坚定，林阳发现并不可能劝服我，他又露出了像被抛弃的小狗一样的表情。<br/>
“哦，好的，我理解，hin你就按照自己的想法生活吧，没有人有权利强迫你。即使是我。”他的声音越来越小，后面的四个字我都没有听清。然后他就转身开车门准备离开，我一把握住他的手腕。<br/>
“都到楼下了，不请我上去喝杯咖啡吗？”</p><p>（林阳视角）</p><p>我又双叒叕大脑一片空白了，站在厨房我疯狂的翻着之前到各地旅游去买过的咖啡。虽然我一直担心hin的安全希望他能够离开噩运，但是今天他坚定的眼神让我明白这是个不可能的事情。我一直知道hin是一个非常有原则的人，并且也很坚定，他决定的事情不会被他人所改变，即使是我 。这个认知让我十分心酸，也许我只是他普通朋友中的一个吧。但是，但是，但是，在他拒绝辞职拒绝从噩运搬走的各种拒绝之后，他竟然主动跟我说，要来我家喝咖啡！<br/>
啊啊啊啊我最好的咖啡到底放到哪里了！我上次偷偷去买的好东西好像放在卧室了，不知道今天能不能跟hin一起用。<br/>
啊啊啊啊想什么呢，林阳！快点儿找咖啡！<br/>
找到了！<br/>
“Tay，你好慢呀，我饿了，有没有什么吃的？”果然小猫的耐心不好。“天啊，你是在泡咖啡还是在拆家！”<br/>
我这才注意到，为了翻找咖啡，我把厨房里各种东西都掏了出来，现在乱七八糟的堆在厨房的地上。<br/>
“额，我东西有点儿多，等下我收拾一下。啊！”sotay的我被绊了一下，幸好New及时扶住了我。<br/>
“还是我来吧。”我的hin叹了口气，把我送到餐桌边坐好，开始收拾起来。我呆呆的坐在一边看着他，果然不愧是理科生，即使是在做家务也非常有条理。我不禁在脑海中幻想，以后我们在一起，我上班去New就在家打理家务，我下班了他就在门口迎接我，“亲爱的，你是想要吃饭还是洗澡还是我？”<br/>
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>
“P’Tay！P’Tay！”New的怒吼把我打回现实。<br/>
“啊？”我呆呆的看着他，脑海里他穿着围裙的样子挥之不去。<br/>
“我问你要泡哪一种咖啡啊？你竟然有这么多奇奇怪怪的咖啡？”在我胡思乱想的时候，New竟然已经把厨房都收拾完了，他指着我从各地带回来的各种咖啡问道。<br/>
“啊，让我看看。肯定是这个，来自圣海伦娜岛岛St·Helena，据说是拿破仑都爱喝的世界排名第一的咖啡。”<br/>
“啊？世界排名第一的，不是巴拿马的日晒咖啡吗？”New反驳我道。<br/>
“怎么可能，你是哪里看到的排名，第一肯定是圣·海伦娜！”有关这种知识我不会轻易认输的！<br/>
“你才是，哪里看到的野榜。我在谷歌上搜索，日晒的拍卖价是全球第一！”New跟我针锋相对，并且打开了谷歌给我看。<br/>
“怎么可能，世界第一也不能光看拍卖价，你看这个是权威机构的点评榜。”我也不服输的打开了一个网页。<br/>
“你这个榜单XXXX”<br/>
“你的这个权威资质XXXXX”<br/>
等我回过神来，我又开始跟hin因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事互甩文献了，刚才旖旎的心情早就一扫而光。以前鹏就教训过我，说我这样下去会单身一辈子。所以，我偷偷买的好东西，今天估计又是用不上了。我悲哀的想。<br/>
“噗哈哈哈。”New突然停止了争辩，发出了笑声。我疑惑的看着他。<br/>
“我突然想起来咱们第一次见面，也是这样互甩文献的。”对面的小猫笑起来，眼弯弯的，真好看。<br/>
“那还不是因为你不相信我！”我不服输的说。<br/>
“你的那个能闻到cake的药剂我真的是不信的。不过你们竟然还私藏了触检技术，管理局真深不可测。”New对我吐了吐舌头。粉色的小东西若现若隐，我又想起了第一次触检，在“天堂”中发生的差点儿让我上天堂的种种。尤其是我为了检查腺体对hin上半身的详细触摸，毕竟大部分的cake的腺体都在上半身。<br/>
等等！一个念头从我脑海中划过，我抓住了它，这个可能是我们继续追查英才等一系列cake失踪案的关键！我必须马上跟鹏讲一下！<br/>
我猛地抬起头，看着对面的hin，说好的咖啡都还没有喝，现在我就要去工作了。<br/>
“你是有工作要做了吧。”New笃定的说，“那我先走了，正好明天有课。”<br/>
“这么晚了，你就留在这里吧。”<br/>
“没事的，我走啦，下次再来喝咖啡呀。”小猫走的速度跟他收拾厨房一样迅速。看着楼下的车子慢慢走远，我拨通了鹏的电话：<br/>
“鹏，我知道失踪的cake的共同点了，他们的腺体都非常好辨认！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>卡文好痛苦，姆哥好难写，偷偷修改了一点儿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>“失踪的cake的共同点，是他们的腺体都非常好辨认。”回想着New说过的信息，我摩挲了一下左手手腕上的凸起。一个小小的凸起就让拥有者被定义为猎物也太可笑了。虽然我是cake，但是我并不弱小。然而在这个社会，像我们这样的cake有力论并不被主流认可，大部分人还是像我高贵的父亲一样，认为cake是弱者，是没有什么贡献的家族的“污点”。家族把我当作金丝雀一样豢养着，用保护的名义控制着我的一切，我的言行，我的社交，我的移动范围。呵呵，左腕下植入皮下的芯片是父亲大人花大价钱购入的既可以屏蔽气味又可以实时定位的高科技“狗链”，再加上姆哥那个忠心的“狗绳”，我的一生，都要控制在他们手里！<br/>
这当然是不可能的！<br/>
我推开银链咖啡厅的们，店内我学校同组的同学已经占好了位置，这里将是我们学习小组完成本次报告的据点。New把信息传过来之后，很明显，诱饵战术是最方便的。考虑到我的腺体位置是最好辨认的，所以还是由我出马来诱敌。这次我大方的选择了使用自己的本来身份，正好可以利用一下父亲大人赐给我的礼物。<br/>
我左腕的芯片New曾研究过，虽然不能完全破解，但是作为小天才的他给我的芯片加上了新的程序，这个程序可以优先获得芯片传出的我的位置，并且可以控制信息的二次传导。也就是说在New他们第一时间获知我的位置后，我们可以通过程序控制选择让我的保镖们获知我的真实位置或者虚假位置，这也是我能多次骗到姆哥继续执行赏金任务的重要原因。这次，我们打算让叶臻绑走我，然后利用芯片追查到他们的老巢。当然万一要是很危险，那就直接通知姆哥我被“绑架”了，相信他应该能确保我的安危。每次都压制我，这次也让我占点儿便宜！<br/>
“不好意思，大家，我来晚了。”我挂上平时一贯的内向的笑容，走向我的同学们。<br/>
一边查资料我一边偷偷关注着店里的情况，根据之前安排的盯梢，我们已经确定了叶臻的排班情况，今天她应该在岗。余光看到她从后厨走出来，看起来是要去洗手间的样子，我也借故走了过去。<br/>
“哎呀！不好意思！”我和低着头的叶臻撞在了一起，我手上的吸管掉了一地。虽然这个桥段老掉牙，但是好用就行。在我俩都蹲下捡吸管的过程中，我很确定她注意到了我左腕的凸起。<br/>
“不好意思啊，客人，我再给您拿一些吸管吧！不过您要这么多吸管做什么呀？”叶臻撩起头发露出一个美艳的笑容。<br/>
“啊，不好意思，我们小组想用来做个实验！要是浪费了我可以额外付钱的！”我按照常规cake的状态，躲避叶臻的眼神，小声说。<br/>
“啊，没有关系的，客人！吸管都是免费的，可以随意取用的。等会儿我帮您多拿一些。您在哪个位置呀？”我觉得，猎物上钩了。虽然她也许觉得是找到了新猎物。<br/>
“我们坐在那边的大桌。”我指了一下位置，然后就装作胆怯的走了回去。我能感受到，背后叶臻的视线，一直没有离开我。</p><p>噩运。<br/>
“今天还是很顺利的！但是不知道叶臻打算什么时候诱拐我。”坐在老位置，我把今天的情况说了一遍。“New去哪里了？”突然发现直到我说完New也没出现。<br/>
“他去‘外勤’了。”枪爷闷闷的说。<br/>
“矮油，他跟拿个管理局的探长，不会真的在一起了吧！”我的八卦之火熊熊燃起。<br/>
“嘿嘿嘿，不知道我们将来是出嫁妆还是聘礼！”小地球也对这个事非常感兴趣。<br/>
“谁知道！New说他去拿手机。”<br/>
好吧，原来是去扫尾。上次利用两只手机通话中来偷听情报，肯定要去把证据拿回来，不过就是不知道这个过程中会不会发生点儿什么呢？<br/>
“好了，现不要八卦了，我们还是继续讨论下一步的安排吧。”考虑到姆哥还在小地球工作室外面虎视眈眈，我赶紧步入正题。<br/>
“我怕夜长梦多，还是早点儿结束比较好。后天又是叶臻的班，你想个办法支走姆哥，然后制造个机会单独跟叶臻在一起，引她动手！实在不行，就放味道。”<br/>
“OK！”</p><p>（姆哥视角）</p><p>我的少爷是一个不让人省心的小家伙，虽然我也希望他能更加任性一些。我叫Ohm，正式名王辰熠，我曾经是一名保家卫国的军人，而现在的我，只想保护一个人。因为一些原因我不得不提前离开我以为会奋斗一辈子的军营，迷茫的时候幸好一直欣赏我的领导帮我联系了一个“很有前途”的工作，给一个大人物的公子当保镖。当年我为了能让母亲过上更好的生活选择了从军，然而还没等我功成名就，母亲就离开我了。离开军营的时候，我已经没有什么攀附权贵的想法，只希望能按部就班的过完一生。<br/>
直到我见到了我的小少爷。<br/>
虽然他的父亲位高权重，但是我能看出他并没有像他的朋友一样获得家族的宠爱。<br/>
第一次见到少爷是在他的毕业典礼上，他穿着学士服在拍照，笑容十分灿烂。我跟着管家走过去，<br/>
“多多少爷，这是老爷给您新选的保安队长，Ohm，他将负责您今后的安全。”<br/>
“可是父亲不是说，如果我考上了朱拉的硕士就让我一个人生活吗？”刚才还明媚的面孔变得忧伤起来，我突然想去拥抱一下这个小少爷。<br/>
“是的，如果您想住在公寓，那么ohm他们会时刻保护好您的，如果您还是住在大宅的话，那他们就只需要陪您出行了。”管家冷冰冰的解释。<br/>
原来，我变成了制衡的筹码。<br/>
对面的小少爷委屈的抬起头，随后又挤出无奈的笑容，然而我却没有漏看他眼中一闪而过的倔强。<br/>
“你好，我是Fluke，你可以叫我多多。我可以叫你姆哥吗？以后就拜托你照顾我了。”少年向我伸出了手。<br/>
之后的保镖工作中，我逐渐发现了我的少爷并不是他父亲认为的那样的金丝雀。我的雇主拥有野心勃勃的家族，在一个互相攀比踩踏的环境中，身为cake 的多多一直被认为是上不了台面的弱者，被严格控制着行为。虽然从表面上看，小少爷跟一般的毫无主见的软弱cake一样，服从着被家族豢养的行为，但是，其实初见时那个一闪而过的倔强少年并没有改变。<br/>
我的工作就是全天无休的关注他，保护他。因此我发现了他很多自以为藏的很好的小动作。他不能在餐桌上直接反驳嘲笑他的兄弟，但是可以在公开场合设计他们出丑挨骂；他不会直接帮助被欺凌的佣人，但是会悄悄给他们的账户上打钱；他不能直接反抗他的父亲，但是我知道他一直在努力争取早日脱离这个家族。然而在这个过程中，他选择的帮手并不是我，而是那个像小狐狸一样深不可测的南少！<br/>
每次他去南思睿的工作室都是要搞一些小动作，虽然我不知道他们俩具体在做什么，我猜可能是借用南家的名头做投资，拓展自己的事业和人脉以便将来脱离家族。虽然我的少爷现在还并不信任我，但是我希望，至少在我的保护下，他能尽量自由的去做自己想做的事情。<br/>
当然知道了秘密却不能分享也让我偶尔有些难受，我只能偷偷捉弄装模作样的小少爷，比如假装要加强安保阻止他偷跑，或者各种拆穿他的小骗局，之后再欣赏他偷偷生闷气却又不能发泄出来的小表情，真可爱。随着我的各种“挑衅”，小少爷也开始反击。他会开始各种指使我去做一些佣人的工作，以为会让我感到羞辱，可惜他并不知道，我十分欢迎他的这些小任性，甚至希望他能再多任性一点点。因为，我想要保护的，不仅是你的安危，还有你发自内心的笑容。<br/>
今天小少爷和他的学习小组在咖啡店作报告，又突发奇想的让我去跨了三个街区的网红店铺买泰式点心来招待同学。这种小事怎么可能难道我呢？我拎着外卖盒停好车，期待等下看到小少爷气鼓鼓的样子。<br/>
“姆哥，不好了！Fluke少爷的定位信号消失了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没写完，然后还是先放上来吧</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>“把这个店围起来，一寸一寸的搜！一定要把小少爷找到！”<br/>迷迷糊糊中，我似乎听到了姆哥的声音。跟平时他冷漠的声线不同，这次的声音充满了愤怒，和恐慌？<br/>怎么可能！他一个完全不会共情的“植物人”！<br/>不过看起来我们的计划还是比较顺利的，今天我装作偷偷打电话独自走到咖啡店的后巷，就被不明人士袭击了。不得不说袭击我的人非常熟练，打晕灌药一条龙，不过还是小瞧我多抗药能力了，才让我现在醒过来。他们组织 一定有个厉害的制药师，虽然我现在意识是清醒的，可以听到外面的声音，但是我的身体是瘫软的，一根手指也动不了，更别提发出声音了。我勉强的眨着眼睛，我感觉我被放在一个容器里。容器并没有缝隙，里面一片黑暗，但是并不是密封的，我现在还没有感到呼吸困难。我现在是瘫坐着，不知道我外面的这个容器是个什么，但是我屁股下面的支持点还是挺结实的。<br/>虽然身体不能动，但是我的头脑可以疯狂转动。外面听到姆哥安排我的保镖们开始搜店，我在容器里也能感受到他狂风暴雨的强势。这么看起来，平时姆哥对我还算是温柔讲理的？<br/>但是今天的计划还是跟我们的预想有些出入。我没有想到他们绑架了cake之后竟然不是第一时间带走吗？还把我藏在店子里。这是觉得我是个没有价值的cake所以不会有人来关心还是他们这个蛋糕店另有秘密呢？而且听姆哥的意思是我的定位信号消失了，但是我左腕的屏蔽芯片应该没有被取走，否则现在我就应该是散发着浓浓的百合花香了。那就意味着我外面这个容器，有很强大的屏蔽信号的能力，考虑到我芯片的水平，那么用这样的屏蔽容器捕猎cake的这个fork组织，科研背景恐怕真的不一般。<br/>外面闹哄哄的翻找了很久，也并没有找到我这个容器，甚至有好几次我感到说话的声音离我非常近，但他们并没有关注到我这个方向，那么，藏着我的这个容器，到底是什么？会让他们视而不见？<br/>不知道过了多久，但是貌似外面的搜检已经到了尾声，并且毫无结果。我的同学们也骚动起来，因为姆哥不允许任何人离开。能和我交往的也都不是一般家庭，娇气的少爷们哪怕脾气好也是有脾气的，现在已经在拿家族名头压人了。我倒是希望他们能够成功，这样我就可以继续推进计划了，现在像植物人一样瘫着真难受。<br/>“非常抱歉，各位，保护我的少爷是我生命中的唯一指令，谁也不可能阻止！我会尽全力解决本次事件的，还请大家配合！”我听过很多次姆哥正经的声音，但是这次的话语中充满了坚定的力量。<br/>你真的会一直保护我吗？一辈子吗？<br/>瞎想什么呢，他是父亲的牵狗绳啊！<br/>我陷入了天使与恶魔的争辩中，以至于忽略了外面的动态。等我再关注的时候，貌似姆哥动用了他军方的关系？<br/>“队长你放心！我们把最新的声波探测仪带过来了，保证把墙都给你透视了！”<br/>“谢谢了！boun！不过不要再叫我队长了，我已经退伍了！”<br/>“哈哈哈，忘记了！即使你退伍了，在我们队员心中你永远是队长！”<br/>哦着，军方的仪器吗？那可是现在最高科技的了。拜托fork组织给力一点儿啊，不然我这次诱饵事件就半途而废了。<br/>我一边担心一边关注外面的情况，突然感觉藏我的容器被人碰触了。<br/>“轰！”<br/>在我正在猜测到底是fork还是军方接近我的时候，震耳欲聋的爆炸声差点儿把我震聋。同时我感觉到一股股的震荡，谁引爆了炸弹？这么大手笔吗？我还在震惊中，感到有人抱起我的容器，移动起来。<br/>爆炸声还在此起彼伏，还有各种乱七八糟的哭喊和怒吼，我还仿佛听到姆哥在焦急的喊我的名字，然而我却离那些声音越来越远。那估计是fork组织炸了咖啡店然后把我带走了？为了一个cake炸了一个店，这个思路我不太能理解。不过阴差阳错的，现在倒是按照我们的预想计划进行下去了。<br/>“嘶啦！”我被扛着放在了一个座位上，我猜是车子里。然后我面前的容器被拉开了一道缝，突如其来的光亮让我闭上了眼睛。<br/>“原来已经醒了，拥有那么可怕的保镖的小少爷果然不一般！”面前对着我露出恶意微笑的果然就是叶臻。fork的爆发力的确可怕，她看起来瘦瘦矮矮的，竟然可以毫不费力的把我连同外面的容器一起扛走。我好歹也是一米七的男孩子！现在我也知道为什么刚才的搜查没能搜到我，原来我被藏在了玩具熊的身体里！这可真狡猾，咖啡店的门口有个迎宾熊，一直放在那里，没想到竟然是藏cake的地方，这可真是心理盲区了。果然我们推测这个组织对心理学研究颇深是非常正确的。<br/>“小少爷可真是背景雄厚啊，竟然还动用了军方来搜检。可惜我们早就做好了准备，轰！”叶臻美艳的面孔贴近我，“玉石俱焚！”<br/>不能说话的我只能对她怒目而视，才不是玉石俱焚呢，姆哥那么厉害才不会有事的，而且我刚才还听到他的声音了，一定没错的。<br/>“一个食物还敢蹬我！”叶臻狠狠捏了下我的脸。“不错，贵族少爷的肉就是娇嫩，今天晚上一定是一顿大餐！哈哈哈哈！”说着她把装着我的熊头上的拉锁拉了上去，我又陷入了一片黑暗中。<br/>感到叶臻发动了车子，她终于要把我带到老巢去了！今天这苦也没白吃！<br/>安静的坐在车子上，我继续思考。直接把咖啡店炸掉，那说明他们提前就埋好炸药，然而英寸补习和Ninky的家都没有这种待遇，所以这个咖啡店恐怕是他们的据点之一，应该还有很多秘密，所以害怕曝光只能毁掉。这么决绝的炸掉，是因为军方？上次管理局查案可没见这个组织这么谨慎。不过军方的确也是更强大。这个之后再议。刚才姆哥那么兴师动众的，估计叶臻也知道我身上有定位装置了，恐怕想脱下这身屏蔽熊皮只能等我被端上桌的时候？希望他们吃之前能多洗几遍食物啊。<br/>不过好消息是，我感觉药效在逐渐消失，我的手指好像可以轻微的勾起了！期待他们的老巢远一点儿！<br/>好像真的很远啊！虽然说黑暗会模糊人的认知，但是我真的觉得坐了好久的车，按着这个车速，我觉得都开出一个府了。<br/>车速终于慢了下来，但是我感觉好像到了人迹罕至的地方，周围一片寂静，完全听不到其他人声。难不成他们的老巢在荒郊野外？车停稳了，我又被扛起来。幸好现在我已经可以小幅异动我的手臂了，趁着搬动，我试图尝试让我的左腕撞上各种地方，因为我的芯片有个考虑非常周全的设计，如果被植入者遭遇了全身被控制的情况，比如我现在这样，可以试图多次让芯片感受到撞击，每一次有效的撞击都会提高芯片的警戒级别，让它提高输出信号的强度和频率，方便被植入者更快的被人找到。<br/>考虑到这个组织会“饲养”一段时间的cake，我相信枪爷他们一定可以顺利找到我，并且捣毁这个深井冰的中二组织的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写剧情就干干巴巴，搞情侣就文思泉涌，没救了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>我被叶臻摔在了墙角的地上，头上的面罩又被拉开了。我仍然装作一副任人宰割的样子，等待她的下一步行动。我简单用余光扫视了周围，跟我想的不太一样，这里是一个老旧的住家，墙壁和家具都带着斑驳的味道。这看起来并不像是组织的老巢啊，反倒有可能是叶臻自己的“安全屋”。难道她要把我“独吞”？<br/>“细皮嫩肉的小cake！别想了！今天你就是盘中餐了！”叶臻蹲下来，盯着我，一双手在我的头上摸来摸去。“让我看看你把定位装置藏哪里了？”<br/>现在我无比的庆幸，我的芯片被植入了皮肤下面。因为叶臻已经把我全身的衣物都脱下并且烧掉了。现在我就像一个还没有被烹饪的圣诞节火鸡一样堆在墙角，感觉下一步就会被开水脱毛。<br/>叶臻看着我的眼神也就像在看着一块生肉，虽然之前我们也接触过一些fork，但是这是我第一次直面被当作食物的感受。<br/>“难道是藏在耳朵里了？”叶臻揪起我的头发检查我的耳朵，尖锐的指甲划破了我的皮肤。“花香味的cake，还挺少见的！”说着她恶意的抠了抠我的伤口，疼痛感让我快装不下去了。<br/>“姐姐，你回来了吗？我好饿啊！”就在我快要装不下去尸体打算奋起回击时，门口传来了一个女孩的声音。<br/>叶臻听到声音马上站起来，把脱下的熊外套跟我踢到一起，回身去迎接来者。一个穿着白色睡裙的长发女孩跌跌撞撞的飘了进来。说是“飘”，因为我看她脚步虚浮，还扶着墙。我闪过了一个念头，注意看了看女孩的眼睛，果然，一双杏核大眼却毫无焦距，这是个盲人。<br/>叶臻把女孩扶到一旁坐下，开口道：<br/>“Love，我不是说让你不要随便走动嘛？”<br/>“可是你说的是你不在家的时候，现在姐姐你不是回来了嘛！”这个Love和叶臻原来是姐妹。“而且我饿了！我好像闻到了甜甜的花香味。姐姐今天是买了什么好吃的呀？”<br/>等等，不会这个可爱的妹纸，也是个fork吧？！<br/>“哦，是我们店里开发的新品，等下我处理下，我们晚一点开饭好不好？”叶臻温柔的跟她的妹妹说道。但是她看向我的眼神却凶残无比。<br/>“好呀，那我就在这里等着开饭啦！”看着可爱的Love，我有一瞬间的迷惑。她知道要吃的是什么吗？听叶臻的说法，也许她一直骗她的妹妹吃的是菜，而不是一个活生生的人？既然都吃人了还藏着掖着做什么？难道事情另有隐情？而且细想真的很奇怪，炸掉了组织的据点之后，叶臻作为组织成员竟然把猎物带回自己家而不是组织老巢？我怎么感觉在她心中投喂妹妹似乎更重要？<br/>“你明天要带的东西都整理好了吗？忘了什么可是不能回来拿的呀！”我竖起耳朵收集信息。看起来明天叶臻就要带着Love跑路了。<br/>“啊呀，那我先回房间啦！”<br/>“去吧，吃饭的时候我喊你，小馋猫！”<br/>“最爱姐姐啦！”<br/>哄走了Love，叶臻转过来继续料理我。也许是我的眼神中透露了太多的疑惑，叶臻对着我讽刺一笑。<br/>“食物就不用瞎操心了！我看待你就像你们看待猪一样。关心主人的猪也逃不过被吃掉的命运！”说完她抱起我走进厨房，把我放在中间的料理台上。<br/>身下的石英板冰冷而坚硬，暗红色的纹理让我有不详的判断，这个台子上恐怕分解了不少cake。看起来这个叶臻是个心狠手辣的，恐怕我们之前都小看她了。<br/>叶臻似乎仍然担心我的定位芯片，她还在检查我的身体。<br/>“说起来你的屏蔽装置我也没找到啊。”叶臻抓起我的左手，细细打量我的腺体。“我倒是听说有钱人为了防丢失，会给宠物身体里植入芯片。我们这堂堂的小少爷，难道也会像宠物狗一样被植入芯片吗？”叶臻在我的腺体上摸索起来。<br/>我的心都提到嗓子眼了！比起以往我们捕猎的fork，叶臻是很罕见的重度食人还能保持思维清醒的。很多A级案子的fork都是残害了很多cake然后自己也被食欲所控制，行为比较疯狂，然而今天从叶臻的行动来看，她更像是一个冷静的罪犯而不是食人魔！这比我们预期的要可怕多了！不过还好我也恢复了一些体力，如果实在不行就只能放手一搏了！我悄悄环视四周找寻能用的武器。 <br/>“你知道吗？小cake。中国有一个故事，说有个大臣献给太后一套玉石打造的九连环，夸口说谁也不可能解开。但是太后根本没有试图去解锁，她直接用锤子砸断了九连环！所以，你知道我下一步要做什么吗？呵呵呵呵。”叶臻发出了阴森森的笑声，另一只手举起了锋利的砍刀。<br/>“让我剁开看看芯片是不是藏在这里！”<br/>不好！此时我也顾不上隐藏了，一把推开叶臻滚下料理台。跌跌撞撞的像门口跑去。叶臻没有预料到我的反抗，但是她很迅速的追了上来！由于药效还在，我很快被抓住按在了门厅的地毯上。<br/>面对叶臻再次举起的刀锋，我一面疯狂的反抗一面在内心呼喊：枪爷！小地球！New！你们再不来我就要死了！姆哥！姆哥！<br/>“砰！”房子的正门被暴力破开，我仰着头看见逆光的门外，站着一个高大的身影。<br/>我的英雄！</p><p>（姆哥视角）</p><p>一脚踢飞了压在多多身上的女人，没有理会转身逃跑的她，我的心思全集中在躺在地毯上的少年。这次绑架让我的少爷吃了不少苦头。娇嫩的皮肤也被撞的青一块紫一块。他坐在地毯上环抱着自己，赤裸的身子还在微微发抖。湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，楚楚可怜的眼神仿佛一只待宰的小鹿。我嗓子一紧，忽然听到后援的声音逐渐靠近，于是我急忙脱下外套包裹住我的小少爷。<br/>安排后援的兄弟们去抓捕刚才的疯女人，我抱着多多坐在客厅的沙发上安抚他的情绪。感受到手下的身躯逐渐停止颤抖，我把他从怀里拉起来，<br/>“少爷你还好吗？有哪里不舒服吗？”<br/>刚才情况太过危急，我也没来得及仔细检查多多的身体是否无碍。想到这，我赶紧要把多多放平，打算检查一番。<br/>“姆哥，你要做什么？”刚才还像小鹿一样温顺的少爷好像突然清醒了过来。<br/>“我要检查一下少爷你的身体情况！”说着我就要拨开我裹在他身上的外套。<br/>“不要！我没什么大碍！不用检查了！”多多疯狂的摇头，我好像看见他耳朵都红了。<br/>“你耳朵都红了，难道是发烧了？快让我量一下体温！”看到他这么活泼的拒绝，估计是没事。于是我又按捺不住捉弄他的心思。<br/>“我才没有发烧呢！P’ohm！”多多抬起头，圆圆的眼睛看着我。<br/>我趁机低下头。用我的额头抵住他的，<br/>“的确没有发热！”<br/>“姆哥你！”<br/>好吧，我不能再进一步了，现在我的少爷已经在恼羞成怒的边缘了。出去搜捕的弟兄回来了，但是没有抓到那个绑架犯，考虑到今天多多已经非常疲惫，我留下一个小队继续搜索，抱着我的少爷离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情节已经脱离大纲，但是又能够自洽【我只是个文字搬运工</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>好无聊！躺在曾经梦寐以求的公寓的床上，我翻了个身。姆哥把我救回来之后就直接把我带到了我的公寓。曾经我还梦想着，按照约定考上研究生，然后可以脱离老宅独自在公寓一个人生活。然而我深谋远虑的父亲早就想好了对策，如果我住在公寓，那就要被姆哥24小时“保护”！所以最后我还是乖乖的住在老宅，至少还能保有一丝自由的空间。虽然我并没有受到什么严重的伤害，也自己主动提出要回老宅去，但是姆哥听完后一句话也不说，全程黑着脸的把我带到了公寓，然后按部就班的把保镖安排的明明白白，还给老宅的管家打电话表示我至少最近一个月都要住在公寓里了。<br/>由于他的气场太恐怖，我又不想暴露人设，只能听从他的安排了。但是在公寓真的好无聊啊啊啊啊！因为咖啡厅的事件还牵扯到我的同学，所以在事情平息之前我还不能去学校。虽然我是自己住在卧室，但是一想到姆哥就在一墙之隔的外面，我就不敢做什么小动作！自从被叶臻抓走后我再也没见过其他小伙伴了，也不知道他们有没有继续跟进调查啊！<br/>“少爷！您的朋友来看您了！”<br/>就在我像咸鱼一样挺尸的时候，姆哥敲门进来，并且还带了意想不到的访客！<br/>“小，南少！你怎么来了？！”竟然是小地球，并且他还带来了New？<br/>“听说多多你生病了，我来探病呀！而且我还带了特别的礼物给你！”说着他拉过New，“这位是我帮你找的补习老师！郑老师也是朱拉的高材生，我听说你要休息好久，怕你再开学跟不上进度呀！我是不是很贴心呀！”小地球说着，拉着New一起坐在了我的床边，然后一顿嘘寒问暖，表现得非常“塑料情”。<br/>估计姆哥也看不下去了，生硬的丢下一句“请两位少爷慢聊”就摔门出去了。<br/>我们三个相视而笑。<br/>“真是吓死我了！”小地球小声跟我说。“这次是咱们遇到过最危险的一次了吧！幸好你没事！”<br/>“我其实还好啦，不过这次事情还有些蹊跷，等下跟你们细说。倒是你也挺厉害呀？不仅骗过了姆哥还把New也带来了！”<br/>“我这也是急得没办法！反正拼着撕破伪装也得来呀！我们都很担心你，尤其New还得来看看你的芯片状况。”<br/>“我其实没受到太严重的伤害，就是可惜了我衣服，全让叶臻给烧了。”我一边把手递给New，一边说道。<br/>“啊？衣服都烧了？那女人真可怕？”小地球小声惊呼起来。<br/>“估计她看着我就像看一只待宰的火鸡吧！”New把他的高科技设备也带来了，正在认真检查我的芯片。<br/>“阿累累？要是这样的话，那你的姆哥冲进去救你的时候，你岂不是一丝不挂？”小地球露出一副猥琐的笑容。<br/>“你的重点不太对吧！当时我可是命悬一线！”我用右手推了小地球一把，这个损友！<br/>“哎呀，这屋里三个人，两个跟自己老公坦诚相见了！这发展速度极快啊！下一步就该领证了吧！”小地球这个八卦少年，没事就喜欢调侃我们！希望他也遇到一个让他吃瘪的人！<br/>“南少！你说多多就好了，怎么还扯到我身上！我那可是为组织卖的身！”New表示委屈，但是我只看到他看着我一脸的坏笑！哼，都不是好人！<br/>“芯片追踪系统没有损坏。可以继续使用。”New检查完毕，示意我把手腕收回去。<br/>“那天我们就在咖啡店外面守着，你的信号一消失，我们就知道叶臻动手了。本来枪宝已经安排了手下在四面待命，就等叶臻带你出来，没想到你家姆哥发现你不见了，简直跟疯了一样！”小地球开始小声跟我讲那天的具体情况。<br/>“是啊，我们本来已经做好追踪准备了，但是你的姆哥力度太大了！都把军方叫来了！枪爷说来得还是特种部队，配备的全是高科技，太帅了！可惜我不在店里，不能具体看到都有啥新设备！”New扼腕叹息。<br/>“然后我们看军方都来了，估计这次要失败，结果没想到咖啡店竟然炸了！这可太狠了！为了一口吃的不要命了啊？不过之前英才也没炸啊，这个咖啡店恐怕不简单。”小地球继续说。<br/>“嗯，我也觉得那个咖啡店可能有秘密，不过更奇怪的是叶臻，她带我走了之后并没有回组织的老巢，反而是去了她自己的一个落脚点。然后她还有个盲人妹妹，也是个fork，她孤注一掷的把我带走感觉是为了投喂妹妹？就有点儿奇怪呢！”<br/>“也许人家姐妹情深呢！”小地球随口说。<br/>“姐妹情深倒是真的！她对她妹妹真的挺好！但很奇怪，我觉得她妹妹都不知道自己在吃的是fork。叶臻骗她说我是打包回来的菜！”<br/>“在fork眼里你的确是盘菜！”<br/>“闭嘴吧，心心！还有这个叶臻很不一般，虽然不知道她武力值如何，但是她力气很大，可以轻松搬动我，然后非常冷静，一点儿也不像之前咱们见过的那些吃人吃疯了的fork。她还能在我保镖的搜捕中，带着一个盲人女孩逃走了！这种手段，我觉得我都做不到！”<br/>“听你这么一说，这个叶臻还真是个能人！也不知她加入那个中二的fork组织是为了什么，感觉她应该可以独自捕猎吧。不过她没把你带回老巢，说不定她跟组织也不是一条心。”小地球分析到。<br/>“反正现在这个叶臻也上了A级赏金榜单，咱们可以继续调查。”New点开手机上的管理局网页给我们看。<br/>“其实我觉得在这里还有一点很奇怪，”小地球压低了声音。“就是军方！这个组织对军方似乎比较忌惮？之前调查局来办案可没见他们动炸弹啊！现在军方一来就销毁证据，是怕被查到什么吗？”<br/>“的确，而且我还觉得很奇怪的是，多多你的姆哥也太厉害了吧？他不仅叫来军方人士帮忙，后期店炸了之后，他好像又用了军用卫星去定位你的芯片，后来还坐军队的直升机走的！他一个普通保镖，这力度可够大的！”New小声补充道。<br/>我知道他俩是害怕姆哥听到，说实话我听到了也很震惊！姆哥要是这么厉害他何苦来给我这么一个没用的cake做保镖呢？为了攀上我父亲的关系吗？那还不如跟我姐姐联姻呢！<br/>“姆哥的背景我也不太清楚，毕竟他是我父亲给我派的。但是据说是走的枪宝他家老爷子的关系，关于军方的调查，还得让他去。”<br/>“也对！反正现在你也只能在家当咸鱼。那你看看能不能从姆哥那里套点儿东西出来！实在不行就卖个身吧，反正都赤裸相见了！”小地球越说越不正经！<br/>“喂！”我气的扑过去打他，我俩滚做一团，New在旁边抱着手臂看热闹。<br/>“少爷，你需不需要……”姆哥又敲门进来，看见我和小地球抱在一起，他刚要说出口的话消失在嘴边。<br/>我俩赶紧分开来坐好，理了理妆容，装成贵公子的样子。<br/>“时间不早了，我们少爷还需要休息，南少今天就先请回吧！”姆哥面无表情的对小地球说。<br/>“哦，好的！那我明天再来看你！”<br/>“不好意思，南少！医生说我们少爷需要静养，您没事就不用来了！”<br/>“啊？那，那好！哦，那补习的事我让郑老师联系你！”小地球还想说两句，然而迫于姆哥的压力，只好灰溜溜的带着New逃走了。<br/>果然谁也扛不住姆哥的低气压，然后现在低气压转向我了。<br/>“少爷要遵医嘱好好休养，这段时间就不要见客了！您有什么事情可以吩咐我去做！”<br/>“哦，好的。”我乖乖的缩到被子里躺下。姆哥走过来帮我调整了枕头，整理了一下我的头发。<br/>“没有谁是安全的，所以乖乖待在我身边！”他望着我，眼睛里的东西，我想称之为深情。<br/>我慢慢把杯子拽上来，盖住我开始发烫的脸颊。<br/>“你会一直保护我吗？我的英雄？”我在心底偷偷的想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>完全脱离大纲的全新内容，想到哪儿写到哪儿。我觉得是我笔下的人物自己在创作，我大概只是个写作工具。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>看着面前威严的军方建筑，我头疼的回忆小地球的叮嘱。因为他们都没有时间，今天只能我一个人来进行调查。好烦啊！小地球说了太多的事情，但是我都没怎么记住！一会儿不行就只能打电话求助了。我正准备走向门岗，后面有人一把搂着了我，同时一个讨厌鬼的声音在我耳边响起：“枪爷！好久不见啊！怎么今天你也来军部公干呀？”<br/>又是关钟鹏这个深井冰！<br/>我回身打算揍他一拳，却被那人今天不同寻常的装扮迷惑住了。关钟鹏今天非常罕见的没有穿花衬衫，而是穿了一身三件套的正装，还仔细打理了头发，看起来衣冠楚楚，颇有气势。他放开我后站在我面前，晃着手臂对我露出招牌式的笑容，我感觉我的心跳突然加速起来。<br/>“枪爷，不好意思让您久等了！”迎接我的人从门岗走出来，是我父亲的警卫员Mond。<br/>“我带您进去吧。这位是？”Mond看向站在我身边的关钟鹏。<br/>“我是跟枪爷一起来的！”没等我说话，关钟鹏抢先说道。<br/>也不知道这个家伙想要做什么！我却也没有反驳他，对着质疑的Mond点了点头。<br/>“好的！这边请。”<br/>走进军部大楼，Mond熟门熟路的把我们带到了会客室。<br/>“今天将军外出了，您看您是在这里等他还是？”Mond询问我。我当然知道那个男人今天不在，他要是在我还怎么套情报！但是现在首先我要把跟着我的这个累赘给处理掉！<br/>“我有点儿饿了。”我对Mond说。<br/>“好的！没有问题。枪爷您稍等，我马上去安排！”果然不愧是老爷子的得力干将，即使我把军部当饭店他也能不皱眉头的去安排。<br/>“喂！你们管理局什么面子？来军部还得偷偷摸摸的？”看Mond走出去了，我转身对一直装得人模狗样的那家伙问道。<br/>“唉！我只是一个小小的管理局探员，连个处长都不是，怎么能跟枪爷您相提并论呢！”刚才还正襟危坐的家伙看见周围没人，就在沙发上换了个舒服的姿势。他扯了扯领口紧系的领带。“早知道枪爷你门路广，我就不用穿成这样受罪了！”<br/>但是你穿成这样很帅。我在心里偷偷说。<br/>“我是很帅！”他促狭的盯着我，难道我不小心把心里话说出来了？！<br/>“不过你也不用一副要吃了我的眼神啊！大白天的怪不好意思的！等晚上我一定让枪爷满意！”哼！就知道他又是在犯贱了！以为我会像小女孩一样害羞吗？你做梦！<br/>“好啊！”我走过去弯下身子，一只手抓住他的领带让我们俩几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖。“怎么如此见外呢！咱俩可不是一般的关系呢！爸！比！”<br/>我松开他的领带把他推靠在沙发背上，跨坐在他的腿上，趴着他耳边继续说：“要是我家老爷子知道还有个人想跟他争夺我父亲的位置，不知道他老人家会作何感想呢？”<br/>“喂！”关钟鹏一把推开我，我看着他有点儿慌乱的表情，坐在他的腿上哈哈大笑。捉弄人真好玩啊，怪不得小地球他们总喜欢捉弄我！<br/>“枪爷这真是抬举小弟我了！”被捉弄的关钟鹏咬牙切齿的看着我，很少见他这种表情，我选择忽略他眼中的威胁继续发出嘲讽的笑声。<br/>“那我可不能不识抬举，辜负了枪爷！”<br/>关钟鹏把我拉近他的怀里，用他的嘴堵上了我的唇。<br/>我的大脑一片空白！<br/>我的初吻！虽然我从没有想象过自己初吻的场景，但是绝对不是这样的。可是关钟鹏的吻并没有让我很抗拒，很奇怪，他明明那么帅气的人，为什么嘴里却有着甜甜的牛奶的味道，就像小时候妈妈给我买的牛奶糖一样。<br/>想东想西的后果是唇齿之间的阵地失守，关钟鹏的舌头抵开我的牙关，勾着我的跟他一起起舞。<br/>“唔……唔……”一张白纸的我怎么可能比得过一个花花公子，很快我就只能被动的任他索求，大脑乏氧让我全身发软，只能靠着关钟鹏揽住我的后背才没能倒下去。<br/>估计是发现了我快要不能呼吸了！关钟鹏结束了这个水声啧啧的亲吻。<br/>“枪爷连接吻时候的换气都不会吗？那下次我可要好好教教你！”这么说着的关钟鹏，还轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。<br/>好性感！不是！教你妹！<br/>我赶紧从他身上跳下来，但是脚下有点儿软，只能顺势坐到旁边的沙发上，转过头去不看他。<br/>“你鬼鬼祟祟跟着我混进军部到底要做什么？”我看着窗外的风景，转移话题。<br/>“我可不是来干坏事的！我是来查fork的案子的！”我听到背后的家伙如是说。</p><p>（Off视角）</p><p>当听到我的来意时，对面的小个子终于肯转过身面对我。他脸上的红晕还没有完全褪去，嘟起的嘴唇因为我刚才的吻舐显得更加红肿，眼睛因为生理的泪水还有一丝泛红，现在正圆溜溜的盯着我。<br/>我被看得有点儿把持不住，很想把他拽过来继续刚才的行为，但是考虑到现在的情况，我暗骂自己不争气，调整了下坐姿继续说道。<br/>“我今天其实带着管理局的公文来请军部协同调查的。只不过我们部门能量小，过来只能跟公共事务部的小喽啰联系，就想着搭枪爷您的顺风车，看看能不能抱到大腿。没想到您这个大腿，这么粗！”说真的，我的确没想到，我以为枪爷的背景顶多是个处长局长，毕竟我找缉毒科和枪械课的同事去打扰都没被“谈话”，然而没想到，这个小孩竟然是将军的儿子！驻扎在曼谷的将军，算来算去可没几个！<br/>不过比起其他我知道的权二代，枪爷真的很低调啊。而且他白天来找他老爸？怎么不晚上回家说。哦，对了，New好像说枪爷住店里，他不回家？父子关系不好？转瞬之间，我心念转了几转。<br/>“我可没什么大腿给你抱！我家老爷子对我还没有对Mond上心呢！”枪爷对我嗤笑道。<br/>看来的确是父子关系不好。我在心里下了结论。<br/>“管理局比军部低那么多吗？我还以为你们挺厉害呢！上次那么牛要查我的店！”果然被小孩记恨上了，我再次暗骂林阳这个呆子！却忘记了自己还派兄弟“重点照顾”过。<br/>“也不是，主要是我们不是一个系统的。而且我太弱了！OK？是我的问题！我就是一个普普通通指望管理局工资赚钱养家的小探员，人微言轻。我自己的任务也不可能让大佬出面说话，就只能苦哈哈的走程序了。”我对着小孩卖了个可怜，据我的经验，他吃软不吃硬。<br/>果然听到我示弱的发言，枪爷的表情缓和下来。<br/>“哼！真没用！那你今天要找哪个部门合作啊？我看看Mond能不能帮到你。”果然，想我关钟鹏纵横情海多年，看人还是十分有眼力的！<br/>“要是可以的话，我是想跟‘红’组接触一下。前两天有个案子，案发现场因为有他们的人介入然后引发了爆炸，之后还有相关人士借用了军方资源去追捕fork，但是后来那个fork也消失了，案发现场的一些资料都被带走了，所以我想跟‘红’联系下，看看能不能共享一下信息。”<br/>我仔细观察着枪爷的表情，然后详细的说明了我的来意。其实我一直没有放弃我对噩运蛋糕在噩运的怀疑，枪爷的背景又引起了我的猜测，会不会他是噩运蛋糕。然后New和其他的马仔都为他工作呢？为了加重我的筹码，我继续说道。<br/>“那个逃走的fork，叫叶臻！”当我说出这个名字的时候，我看到那对黑黝黝的眼睛不自觉的震动了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（枪爷视角）</p><p>听到叶臻的名字，我不由自主的眯了眯眼睛。果然哪有那么多巧合，关钟鹏来的目的跟我真是完全一致。只不过我们互有侧重。我只知道到场的是军方特种部队的人员，但是不知道具体是哪个部门；管理局倒是查的清楚，可惜没有门路来问话。想起小地球之前给我的任务，包括调查姆哥请的哪个队伍然后他们都在现场收集到什么信息还有其他杂七杂八我不记得了，还叮嘱我最好想个借口不要被发现身份。现在，我看着关钟鹏，这不是大好的借口就来了嘛！<br/>我决定，假装帮关钟鹏调查，然后跟着他听消息，这样我既完成了任务又没有暴露身份！计划通！想到这里，我愉快的跟关钟鹏说：“虽然你这个人非常讨人嫌，但是枪爷我大人有大量，作为良好公民有义务维护社会稳定，今天就勉强帮帮你吧！”<br/>关钟鹏呆了一下，露出震惊的表情，然后马上又高兴起来，对我笑得绮丽又性感。<br/>“枪爷这个大忙，我一定会好好感谢的。”<br/>差点儿被他的笑容晃的失神的我，突然体会到君王不早朝的感受。<br/>幸好Mond进来打断了屋里的暧昧气氛。<br/>Mond推了一个小餐车进来，上面是一些精致的点心和冷盘，看了一下，都是我喜欢的。虽然刚才是想把人支走的借口，但是看到这些食物我还真有些饿了，于是我蹦过去吃了起来。<br/>“咳咳。”我吃的正开心，关钟鹏突然开始清嗓子。哦，我差点儿忘了正事。<br/>“Mond，这是管理局的探员，叫关钟鹏，他有个案子想找‘红’组的人，你看给他安排一下吧。”我咽下口中的奶糕，吩咐道。<br/>“枪爷，别的部门都还好，‘红’组您也是知道的，不能随随便便就叫过来问话的。”Mond一板一眼的说。<br/>“我知道啊！但是Off是我朋友，我朋友的事就是我的事！你要是叫不动，那我直接去找Sammy姐！”我就不信了，想当年我也是跟着特种部队一起训练的，他们的老大Sammy姐可是最疼我了。<br/>“枪爷您别激动！您的朋友来办事我们肯定是尽力而为的，不过‘红’上上下下也有不少队员，都叫来也不太可能啊！”Mond服了个软。<br/>“没关系，我也不想给大家添麻烦，我就见两位长官，Boun少尉和Prem少尉。”关钟鹏走过来站在我的身边，扶着我的肩膀对Mond说。<br/>Mond的办事效率那是没得说，我还没有喝完奶茶，他就带着两个高大帅气的军官走进了会客室。估计过来之前Mond应该跟他俩沟通了，说明了我的身份。因此两人进来并没有敬礼，仅仅是对我点了点头。<br/>“我来介绍一下，这位是Boun少尉。”Mond充当了介绍人，Boun少尉有着一头浅金色的头发，高挑的身材，苍白面孔带着一种睥睨四方的气质。<br/>“这位是Prem少尉。”墨蓝色头发的Prem少尉看起来更无害一些，当然混过特种部队的我知道他肯定比看起来可怕的多。<br/>“这位是管理局的关先生，他有个案子想跟两位聊一下。”Mond略过我，含糊的介绍了一下关钟鹏。我猜他是担心要是直接把关钟鹏探员的身份说出来，对面是两个少尉根本就不会鸟他了。而我，现在的身份是仗着老子权势作福作威的小混混，这个连介绍都不能明说了。<br/>Boun和Prem落座在我和关钟鹏的对面，“不知关先生，都想知道点儿什么？”Boun扯出一个冷淡的笑容，发问到。<br/>我再次无比庆幸我今天的选择。说到装腔作势关钟鹏简直是专业级别的，他对上Boun一点儿也没有被压倒，气势全开，咄咄逼人。<br/>“两位少尉不好意思，因为管理局有个非常重要的案子，需要两位的协助。地球历2333年7月26日，也就是四天前，两位所在的‘红’曾经在暹罗大街567号的银链咖啡店进行了一次‘演习’。我们收到报告，在这次演习中被爆破的银链咖啡店，很可能是一个食人fork的落脚点。之后据说贵方还启动了军事抓捕。作为地球联邦政府系统中全权负责处理F/C事务的管理局，我恳切的希望能与贵方共享信息！尤其是贵方从银链带走的全部资料！”<br/>“嗤—”听完关钟鹏的要求，Boun冷笑一声。<br/>“军部可不受你们联邦政府的管辖！关先生来之前恐怕没有做功课吧！我们‘红’组的信息，可不是轻易就会跟政客的走狗分享的！”<br/>我看着Boun一脸讽刺，倒是非常能够理解。小的时候我的父亲为了训练我，直接把我扔进了特种部队的训练营。军部的特种部队代号以颜色命名，分为黑、红、蓝、绿、白。每组都是由各种精英组成，天生的鼻孔朝天，谁都不服，只靠实力说话。我当时在竞争最小的白组，还幸亏Sammy姐的照顾，才能顺利完成培训。Sammy姐是现任的曼谷区特种部队的负责人，外表甜美可人，内在凶残无比。不过幸好她非常喜欢我啦。<br/>“Boun少尉，据我所知，特种部队除非特别情况是不允许在闹市进行‘演习’的，更别提还有大手笔的爆破和调用军用直升机。这些应该需要至少一位大区将军的批准吧！请问，是谁签的命令！”可别小看我这个权二代呀！我当年可是在Sammy姐办公室蹭吃蹭喝的，这些条例都是门清儿。<br/>被我堵了回去的Boun满面怒容，坐在他身边的Prem把手伸了过去，握住他的手轻轻抚摸，就好像在给狗子顺毛一样。<br/>看到Boun被安抚住了，Prem开口对我们说道，“这次我们的‘演习’是秘密任务，请恕我们不能过多的透露。但是捕捉犯罪者，保护人民安全是我们共同的使命。军部的信息是不可以外传的，两位有什么需要，可以在我办公室的服务器上查询。”<br/>果然，我就知道他们一定会屈服的。这次事件根本就是个假公济私，是Ohm动用私人关系搞出来的。不过我倒是没想到Ohm是出身‘红’的吗？而且这个心高气傲的Boun对他还死心塌地的，宁可违规也要去帮忙，其他成员也没有意见。这个Ohm的威信也太高了？等下我要让Mond给我好好查一下。<br/>我跟关钟鹏对视了一下，打算跟着Prem去查资料。但是Prem表示今天他们并不方便，因为我俩是非军方的人，等他升级了安全系统才能让我们去他的办公室。这个我很理解，因为即便是我来找我家老爷子，也从来没有被允许进过他的办公室。<br/>跟Prem约定了下次再来拜访，他就拉着还愤愤不平的Boun走掉了，像是一只吉娃娃驯服了一只牧羊犬。<br/>感觉今天的目的都达到了，我也不想再在这里待下去，尤其是身边还坐着一个假模假式的朋友。跟Mond说我们要回去了，关钟鹏立刻站起来表示他要去个洗手间，因为他还没见过军部的洗手间呢。呵呵。不过正好，趁他不在，我要求Mond帮我查一下Ohm，希望能多挖出一些信息。<br/>然而我并不知道，说是要去上洗手间的关钟鹏，把我对Mond的吩咐听得一清二楚。</p><p>（Off视角）</p><p>漫不经心的跟着Gun和Mond走出了军部大楼，我还在思考Gun是噩运蛋糕的可能性。今天我的任务是圆满完成了，甚至因为抱到了枪爷的大腿，比我预想的还顺利。然而我的大腿今天是来做什么的呢？他全程除了吃了顿下午茶，给我搭了个桥，甚至没有等到见到他父亲就跟我一起走了？难道，他今天来的目的，跟我是一样的？而且在最后我故意留给他与Mond独处的时间，他吩咐Mond去调查的Ohm，正是银链爆炸案中涉案权贵的保镖。这可真是太巧了！<br/>我盯着小个子的后脑勺，开始回忆。第一次见面，是我的线人跟我说噩运蛋糕出没在噩运酒吧，然后他是酒吧的老板，手下有个脑袋好使胆子还大的高材生New。林阳那个呆子暴露了我们管理局探员身份之后，New就跟他在学校偶遇了，还特别巧的一起去银链吃饭。Max虽然是林阳的朋友，但是想一想，Max的老婆东东是New的学长，我们调查英才的时候，New可就一直跟林阳在一起。虽然的确是林阳那个呆子自愿的，但是如果Gun是噩运蛋糕，New是他的手下，那么也有可能从东东或者林阳的行动中推测出相关的信息。<br/>我越想越觉得这个思路很靠谱。套用青年学生的身份信息然后找个小骗子来演戏，这个需要一定道上的资源，不过对于枪爷的背景来说，应该不算什么。想想之前噩运蛋糕的事迹，他在赏金猎人中横空出世，而且只接A级案子，每次都完成的干净利落，毫无把柄。这种手段，如果不是真大佬，恐怕就是团体的力量吧！<br/>我已经暗暗下了结论。一定是这样的，噩运蛋糕就是枪爷，虽然不知道他是什么目的，但是他组织手下在完成赏金猎人的工作，并且，这次又盯上了我碗里的肉！！想到我因为他飞走的小钱钱，我就恨不得咬伤他的后颈！今天的他，倒是没有穿着常见的连帽衫，而是穿了比较正式的衬衫和长裤。也许是天气太热了，他的领子开得有些低，我能看到后面整段露出的白色脖颈，还有脖颈下方隐约的一块小凸起。<br/>嗯？以我多年在管理局工作的经验，这个非常像cake的屏蔽贴。不会吧，我突然想起第一次见面的时候，林阳关于cake的乌龙事件。难道……<br/>我加快脚步跟上前面的小个子，装作开玩笑的扑上去对他搂搂抱抱，打闹中我趁机检查了一下那个位置，果然是屏蔽贴！<br/>那么，心狠手辣的fork猎人噩运蛋糕，竟然真的是个cake？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（Off视角）<br/>
“什么？鹏？你是不是疯了？”坐在对面的林阳露出了难以置信的表情，这让他的脸看起来更蠢了。“你说你要追求……”<br/>
“我要追Gun！”我好心的替他把话说完。“你没听错。”<br/>
“可是，但是，之前你的那些女人……”不理会已经陷入语言混乱的朋友，我低下头喝了口咖啡。<br/>
昨天我回去之后仔细想过，除了Gun的cake身份让我很震惊，关于他是噩运蛋糕的推理我还是觉得没有破绽的。本来我想跟林阳摊牌让他帮我一起去调查，后来想到我的呆子朋友已经深陷New的情网而不能自拔，再加上他神奇的脑回路，我怕我还没开始行动就被他卖了彻底。不过他和New之间的关系倒是启发了我，我完全可以用另一种身份展开调查，那就是，成为枪爷的，男朋友！<br/>
越想越觉得我这个计划非常高明，再怎么亲密的朋友关系也终究比不上恋人。而且凭我沉浮情海十多年的经验，泡到一个情窦初开的小孩儿还不是手到擒来。想到以后可以搂着小个子的腰，然后亲亲他嘟起的嘴唇，听他用可爱的声音喊我“爸比”，还可以揭开那些隐藏在宽大衣服下面的未知风情……<br/>
“鹏，鹏友？关钟鹏大爷！你想什么呢，一脸猥琐！”<br/>
“什么猥琐，我这是海王气场懂不懂？”<br/>
“渣男就渣男，还讲什么海王！”<br/>
“哎哟林阳你出息了？这种小黄词都知道呀？New把你调教的不错啊！”<br/>
“什么调教！才没有！我们是正经关系！”<br/>
我跟林阳你来我往，唇枪舌剑了一番。<br/>
“行了，不跟你贫了。事就是这么个事，然后作为我最好的朋友，我有一个光荣而又艰巨的任务要交给你！”我想起昨天晚上做的计划。<br/>
“我不管你用什么方法，一定要缠住New不要让他妨碍我跟Gun相处，最好你能把他吃干抹净带回你家，从此别再出现在Gun的面前！”<br/>
“什么吃……什么带回家！我们还没有到那步了！”对面闪躲的眼神让我觉得有鬼！不过现在重点并不是翻八卦。<br/>
“你让New晚上去你家加班，正好直接睡一起！要不然带他去采风，清莱清迈管他哪里越远越好！”我疯狂的出馊主意。<br/>
“你可不要妨碍我，我这次是势在必得！”<br/>
然而给所有信心满满的人一记无情的重击，这大概是老天爷最喜欢做的事吧。<br/>
我，关钟鹏，行走的荷尔蒙，情场的不败王者，却在煞费苦心追求一个小男孩的过程中，遭遇了滑铁卢。<br/>
按着我以往的经验，一段美好的感情都是从一个浪漫的相遇开始的。当然，我和Gun已经遇过了，不过没关系，我还可以使用“陪伴是最深情的告白”。幸好我们还有去军部收集情报的任务，于是我决定要把这得天独厚的机会利用起来。<br/>
首先从甜蜜的礼物开始。代表爱意的鲜花，因为太香了，被小个子扔进了垃圾桶；精致甜美的糕点，明明上次在军部他吃的很欢，却只得到了冷漠的点头；充满童趣的玩偶，伴随着“老子早就不是奶娃娃了！”的嗤笑扔去逗狗。<br/>
行吧！是我疏忽了！枪爷，别管个子大小，都是个爷们儿！咱改路子，让我用男性魅力征服你！</p><p>（枪爷视角）<br/>
关钟鹏又在打着什么鬼主意！<br/>
继奇奇怪怪的礼物之后，他不知为何心血来潮的说要骑机车带我去军部。一路上猛踩油门还跟我说速度太快一定要抱紧他？深井冰啊！就他那个改装车，再极速能极速到哪儿啊！我看他没啥见识就直接带他去军部的“跑道”。亲自带他跑了两圈让他感受下真正的“速度”！果然下了车他就再也没提什么“速度与激情”了。<br/>
过了几天之后他又抽风的约我去游乐场，一通过山车激流勇进云霄飞车海盗船下来我看他的脸色有点儿不对，就勉强同意他去游戏区坐着休息。坐着休息的附近正好是射击区，他提议说要比试一下，结果我一不小心没忍住把墙上的气球全打爆了！看着他拎着抱着的一堆大大小小的玩偶，我怎么感觉他是占了我的便宜！<br/>
“我觉得，关钟鹏是要陷害我！”我对着小地球抱怨。因为多多被禁足，我们也好久没有聚在一起了。今天小地球来了，我赶紧把最近发生的事情跟他说了一遍，让他帮我分析分析。<br/>
“呵呵，我看关钟鹏是要泡你！”小地球听完后，皮笑肉不笑的对我说。<br/>
“蛤？泡我？那个花花公子？可是我也不是女的。”<br/>
“拜托，你都说他是花花公子了，那自然是男女不拘了！关钟鹏之前在模特圈也是鼎鼎大名的，扑上去的狂蜂浪蝶可是不分男女。”<br/>
“果然不是个好东西！”我恨恨的说。“但是我看他身边也不缺人，怎么会想着来泡我？大色狼！花心鬼！”<br/>
“我可听说这次关钟鹏还蛮认真的！说不定是被你的魅力折服了？”促狭的声音传来，竟然是好几天都没看到人影的New！<br/>
“喂！”我冲他喊道。<br/>
“好久不见啊New！”小地球没有理会我对New的怒气，直接把他拽到自己身边坐好。“有什么内部消息，分享一下？”<br/>
“也不是什么内部消息，就是我从Tay那里偶尔听到的，他说关钟鹏对枪宝一见钟情，打算认真追求。然后发动朋友们都帮忙制造机会呢！”<br/>
“哦～所以林阳就是负责把你拴住然后不让你回来打扰Gun和Off的二人世界喽？”小地球机智的发现了华点。<br/>
“唉！我这可都是为了咱们做的牺牲，天天又出人又出力的！”New大大咧咧的拿起桌上的蛋糕吃了起来。“不过据Tay说，关钟鹏可是个见异思迁的主儿，追到手的情人都坚持不了几个月。”<br/>
“也是，虽然我们枪宝这么甜美可爱，但是说能让关钟鹏浪子回头我是不信的！估计一直没得手，跟你卯上了。”小地球分析道。<br/>
“哼！敢打我的主意！下次过来我打断他的腿！”<br/>
“哪条腿啊？”New还不怕死的开玩笑。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈！好啦！枪宝你也别这么暴躁，暴力解决总是不好的。关钟鹏好歹也是个管理局探长。不如我们找找他的弱点，从那里下手！”小地球摆摆手，阻止我拿果盘丢向New。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈，对不起啦，枪爷，我的错！我的错！不过说到关钟鹏的弱点，我倒是知道一个！林阳说关钟鹏特别的惜财，只喜欢赚钱，但是一毛不拔！每次都是蹭饭从不请客！”New俨然已经打入了林阳的社交圈，对他朋友的情况都了若指掌。<br/>
“咦？可是我跟他出去都是他抢着买单呀。”我倒是没感受到关钟鹏的守财奴属性。<br/>
“那不是在追求你嘛！不过既然想追求人，不多出点儿血怎么行呢？”小地球看着我，露出了狡诈的笑容。</p><p>（Off视角）<br/>
我大概是世界上最惨的情场浪子了，坐在暹罗广场的长椅上，我颓废的伸直了我的大长腿。曾经的我，只要勾勾手指，就有大把的爱慕者蜂拥而来。我的机车后座，是多少熟女御姐梦寐以求的位置，我的男友力，又迷倒了多少清纯少女。然而！这个小个子的Gun！他简直不是人！他在军部跑道上的狂飙让我几乎看到过世的奶奶在向我招手，而游乐场各种项目玩得比我还嗨，甚至连我压箱底的射击水平都不如他！他真的是个cake吗？我第一次对自己的判断产生了怀疑。但是他倒是不愧是将军之子。<br/>
“喂，你怎么来得这么早啊！”就在我考虑要不要放弃追求一个比我还爷们儿的汉子，改成其他途径获取信息的时候，我等候已久的追求对象终于来了。<br/>
“没关系，我也才刚到没多久。”我抬起头，今天的Gun尝试了一个我从未见过的风格，他穿着一个oversize的红色米老鼠上衣，衬得他肤白貌美，四肢纤细。巴掌大的小脸上带了一个大框的金丝眼镜，收敛了他一贯的暴烈气息，反倒是下面的樱桃一样的嘴唇一如既往的微微翘起，带着欲说还休的勾引。<br/>
“清纯钓系！”一瞬间我脑袋里马上理解了这个网络热词，放弃什么放弃，我可是纵横曼谷夜场No.1的男人，这都不拿下我愧对我的海王称号！<br/>
把脑袋里的黄色废料收一收，我感觉起身靠过去，体贴的问，“今天都有什么安排呀？”<br/>
“哦，过两天是我朋友的生日，想给他买个礼物，但是又没什么好想法，就想让你帮我参谋参谋！”Gun没有抗拒我的靠近，他低着头一边摆弄手机一边说，我盯着他的头顶，突然觉得连他头上的发旋儿都非常可爱。<br/>
“选礼物啊，没问题！我最有经验了！”<br/>
于是接下来的时间我们开始在暹罗广场逛了起来。这个小个子，体力可真不是一般的好！要不是看在他今天如此勾人，我这把老骨头恐怕早就撑不住了！<br/>
“Off，Off，快来！”前方的美人儿在招手，我挺了挺腰，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流！</p><p>这是一家非常独特的礼品店，里面的商品新旧都有，但是只有一个主题，就是米老鼠。Gun看起来非常喜欢这家店铺，他兴致勃勃的挨个翻动着商品，脸上流露出我从未见过的纯真表情。<br/>
“你很喜欢这些吗？那下次我带你去迪士尼玩呀？”<br/>
“其实我是只喜欢米老鼠！”小个子的青年拿起一个带着米老鼠的徽章细细端详。“我小的时候个子小小的，又喜欢到处跑，妈妈总是抓不住我，就给我起个外号叫小老鼠！每年我过生日，妈妈总会送我各种带着米老鼠的礼物，可惜现在，已经没人送我了。”他放下了徽章，两手空空。<br/>
权贵之家果然复杂，小小年纪就把自己武装成枪爷的他，是不是想要用暴力的外壳来保护自己柔软的内心呢？<br/>
我并不想对其他人的人生指手画脚，但是此刻，我对面前小孩的怜爱是发自内心的。我把手掌放在他的头顶，狠狠的揉了一把。<br/>
“怎么会没人送你呢？我可是你的爸比，看上什么尽管开口，我买单！”<br/>
我手掌下的小个子并没有马上回复，我以为他没听清楚正要再说一次，他却拨开了我的手臂。<br/>
“你把我的发型都弄乱啦！”娇嗔的抱怨让我脚下有些虚浮。<br/>
“这块手表看起来不错呢！”Gun从旁边拿起一块腕表，劳力士！我心底一沉，飞快的扫过了价签，数字真吉利，99999泰铢。行吧，我咬咬牙。<br/>
“Gun喜欢就好！这个大小戴在你手腕上刚刚好！”这个表的确很适合Gun，不到十万泰铢的劳力士倒也不是很贵，看它的款式非常简洁，只有表盘中间绘有标志性的米老鼠，不像是近年来的款式，可能是个中古货。<br/>
Gun对这块手表爱不释手，戴上了就不想摘下来，他用水汪汪的大眼睛看着我，试问谁能拒绝这样的请求呢！我把金卡直接扔给了店员。<br/>
趁着店员去后面刷卡，小个子一下子扑倒我的身上，他用双臂环住我，脸埋在我的脖颈处，我感觉到他的嘴唇使劲儿在我脖子上嘬了一口，一定会留下印子的！我急忙要推开他，但就在我打算动手的时候，听见脖颈间传来闷闷的声音。<br/>
“谢谢你，爸比，我今天好开心！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大纲是什么？大纲已经被我吃掉了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（小地球视角）</p><p>单身狗没人权啊！我坐在一贯的位子上，很想大吼出来。明明是团结一心搞事业的赏金猎人团队，现在，一个在家当大门不出 二门不迈的小媳妇，听说最近还学会了做饭；一个好多天看不见人影来了也不停的跟“老公”发短信；最后一个，嘴里说着什么“深井冰”“不喜欢”，一晚上就盯着手上的破表看来看去！我好恨！为什么只有我这个人见人爱的小可爱还没有脱单，还得敬业的分析案情！<br/>“喂！两位太太！还行不行？不谈正事我就回去了！”<br/>“谁是太太！”Gun心虚的放下右手，“New你别老聊天了！”<br/>“喂喂！我可是在牺牲自己套取情报好吧？”<br/>“呵呵，你俩自己心里都有数！”我不想再被喂狗粮了。<br/>“军方的资料都拿到了吗？”我看着枪宝。<br/>“枪爷拿回来的资料我整理了一下。”行吧，至少New没有忘记工作。“跟我们推测的一样，银链的爆炸应该是为了销毁证据，所以很多残骸已经无法判定是什么。剩下这些算是比较明显的证据。”New示意我们看图片。“这个组织在科研上还是挺有实力的，除了我们知道的可以刺激fork的药剂，银链发现了超强屏蔽力的装置残骸，多多也说他当时被藏起来一开始也没有被发现，直到军部介入，然后咖啡店直接被炸。从这个行为分析，估计这个强力屏蔽装置应该还民用范围，挡不住军部的高科技。”<br/>“除了超强屏蔽装备，还有一些fork的抑制剂，嗯或者说是零食？”New小心翼翼的看了我俩一眼，继续说。“就是用cake的血液和部分组织制作的便携物质。应该是为了防止fork发狂用的。这个也侧面证明了，他们的确可能在豢养cake。”<br/>“呵呵，还挺可持续发展的呢！”我嘲讽道。等我们扒出这个组织的幕后黑手，我也让他感受感受cake的愤怒！<br/>“这次爆炸除了叶臻，银链还炸死2人，失踪1人。怀疑失踪的可能是组织同伙，因为留下的身份都是假的。现在在安排弟兄们去查了，但是不是咱们的地盘，估计要慢慢来。军部给的，基本就这些。”<br/>“光留下的残骸线索，也不值得一炸吧。”我看着New列出的资料，思索起来。<br/>“我觉得军部可能有所保留！我还是觉得姆哥一个退伍人员能搞出那么大阵仗，又是特种部队又是高科技设备的，不科学！就算是枪宝想调动也不容易吧？”New说出自己的看法。<br/>“啊？我，我应该可以。但是那也得是有正当原因加上我跟Sammy姐关系好。说真的我也挺好奇姆哥的背景的。不过我已经让Mond去查了。”枪宝解释了一下。<br/>“嗯，这个我同意。其实我隐约听说军部一直有个秘密的项目，好像跟变异人种有关。不过我们家族一心从商，不掺合别的。我也就是道听途说。”<br/>没研究出什么特别有用的东西。我们只能继续浏览着各种图片和证据。<br/>“其实换一种思路，留下的这些残骸，也可能是这些都不重要，真正需要被销毁的比这些留下的对组织来说，威胁更大？”我又提出了一种看法。<br/>“也有可能！那会是什么？对这样的组织来说是非常危险的绝对不能被发现的？”New也开始顺着我的方向思考。<br/>“联络名单！”<br/>我俩异口同声的说道！<br/>对于这样一个邪教风格的组织，成员名单或者是联系方式暴露恐怕是最致命的！<br/>于是我和New开始把资料中那些碎成渣渣的现场图片一一放大、检查。而枪爷呢，作为“只动手不动脑”星人，已经愉快的吃了起来。<br/>我们整个晚上都在一堆渣渣的图片里仔细搜索，New还现场编了个程序把图片输入进去，希望能借助科技的力量找到蛛丝马迹！<br/>“咦？程序显示有两张图片上有相同的要件！”我和枪宝都凑到New的电脑前。<br/>“这是个啥？看不太清？两个圈？”枪宝说道。这个模糊的标志刻在一个金属残片上，已经不知道原物是什么了。<br/>“也许是无穷的符号？”我也只能瞎猜。<br/>“看着有点儿眼熟，是不是莫比乌斯环啊？”New对着电脑一顿操作，把那个小标志单独放大出来。<br/>“这个看起来还真熟悉……对了！我想起来了，我之前去朱拉化验水的时候，好像在我们院的实验室见过！New兴奋的说。“我当时还吐槽说为啥要贴数学符号，学长还让我别多问。”<br/>“学长？”枪宝突然插嘴，“是那个上次来过店里，跟英才补习的老板是一对儿的那个吗？”<br/>“没错，就是他，吴旭东！”</p><p> </p><p>（Off视角）<br/>我瘫在办公椅上，内心一片绝望！<br/>“喂！鹏！你是在练瑜伽吗？”我的呆子朋友的脑回路总是那么新奇。我并不想回复他，但是他毫不气馁的持续骚扰我。<br/>“喂！你再不清醒我只能把早餐分给‘派大星’他俩了！”<br/>那并不可以！sing和派派琳那两个吃货什么也不会给我剩下的！<br/>我一跃而起，赶紧从呆子手中拿过了早餐。免费的就是好吃。<br/>“鹏！你今天怎么了，一副世界末日的样子？”林阳一屁股坐在我对面。<br/>世界末日算什么！真的到了那一天我也能靠着自己的能力活下去，但是，账户上小钱钱的消失才是伤我最深的刀子！今天接到扣款账单后我才发现，原来Gun的米老鼠劳力士不是99999泰铢而是999999泰铢！我当时一定是眼瘸了！一百万啊？！我攒了多久啊！想到这个我就心如刀绞！<br/>对面的林阳还在满脸疑惑的看着我，然而我并不打算把这件事告诉他，否则不到一个小时，我的事迹恐怕就会人尽皆知，说不定他还会让各种人来劝我想开点儿！老子受不了这种侮辱！<br/>不过想到昨天那个闷在胸口的道谢，我的肉疼倒也有所缓解。<br/>林阳对我的狗脾气也习惯了，他也没有继续追问下去，而是换了个话题。<br/>“你把军部的资料都拿回来了吗？有什么新发现？”<br/>“有些线索，能看出这个fork组织比我们想象的更复杂。银链跑了一个身份造假的，正在让信息科追踪呢。我看还是得从叶臻下手！”<br/>“叶臻她不是失踪了？”<br/>“人可以失踪，但是她的经历不会消失！我之前就申请查她的底，今天信息科把全部档案送过来了。”我把档案分享给我的搭档。<br/>根据资料显示，叶臻的父母在她16岁的时候车祸去世了，她和她妹妹Love幸存下来。俩人的属性等级都是未确定。看医保资料显示她妹妹在车祸中失明了。叶臻一直在半工半读的照顾她的妹妹，生活非常规律，直到那个小混混死了。在询问笔录中并没有显示叶臻跟这个案件有过多的关联，不过这个案件发生后，叶臻辞掉便利店的工作，带着妹妹开始辗转各处。根据她们姐妹的银行流水和医保信息推断，那之后叶臻基本上两三个月就会换一个住处，同时她也不会固定在一个地方打工，偶尔还会有神秘款项汇入。我怀疑Gunsmile的死恐怕另有隐情，也许跟叶臻的fork属性觉醒有关，然后可能是组织帮叶臻清理了尾巴，于是她就顺势加入了组织。而估计组织也吸取了教训，尽量避免在自己的“钓场”附近出现凶杀案，以免因此管理局的注意。<br/>如果这个推理成立的话，叶臻应该为这个组织卖命很久了，她之后工作的地方，会不会有跟银链一样的“钓场”呢？<br/>我抓起键盘开始在电脑上操作起来，对比交叉叶臻的住处、周围的刑事案件比率、叶臻的银行流水等等要素，一个意想不到的名字跳了出来：<br/>“心の链.新娘厨艺培训学校。”我看着屏幕上标红的名称，抬头看着林阳，说道：<br/>“喂，朋友！想不想要一个美丽的未婚妻？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（New视角）</p><p>站在实验楼门口，收起仍然没有被回复消息的手机，我提着零食走了进去。<br/>“N’New，今天怎么过来了？”走进实验室就遇到熟悉的学姐对我笑着打招呼。作为一个贫困大学生，我在本科的时候就很幸运的找到了清扫实验室的工作，也正是因为这样我才对生物科学产生了兴趣。朱拉作为曼谷最好的高等学府，每个学院都有着过人之处。而生科院更拥有超强的科研实力，我们院长Sinta算是国宝级的大佬，学院的很多教授都是他的门生，而且每年都会跟政府和企业有各种合作项目，我记得之前看到的莫比乌斯环标志，好像就是在某个项目材料上。<br/>“一直承蒙学长们的照顾，我带了些零食过来。”我举起手中的袋子示意道。“怎么今天P’Tul竟然不在？”我扫过吴旭东学长的位置，只有孤零零的白大褂搭在凳子上，桌面上堆着厚厚的材料。<br/>“东东让院长叫走了。他跟着院长做一个大项目，还挺麻烦的。”学姐看了看我带来的零食大礼包，有各种小糕点和膨化食品，“我去拿个盘子放甜点吧。这次你可不能把蛋糕全吃了！”<br/>看我笑着同意了，学姐去翻盘子了。我顺势坐在东东学长的位置上，翻找桌上的文件。我记得上次就是在这张桌子上看见的，今天却没有看到。我应该是不会记错的。<br/>“N’New，你怎么在我的位子上？”实验室的门突然被推开，Tul走了进来。<br/>“哦，我在等学姐拿盘子分蛋糕！东东学长一起来吃呀？”我装作若无其事的站起来，反正我也经常来实验室，应该不会被注意到。<br/>“东东你竟然赶回来了，真是狗鼻子啊！有吃的从来落不下！”正巧学姐也带着盘子回来了，身后还跟着其他的学长们。<br/>“唉！你们刚才陷害我让我独自去面对‘大老板’，现在还要剥夺我吃蛋糕的权利嘛！”Tul做出了一副无辜的模样，看起来非常诱人。我突然理解了Max为什么会对他死心塌地。<br/>“没关系的学长！你可以和Max学长一起去吃哈根达斯！”我也加入了调侃他的行列，顺便把刚才的座位话题糊弄过去。<br/>学姐开始装盘和分零食，我和他们聚在一起吃吃喝喝。这间实验室是生科最高级的，大部分都是研三做毕设的学长或者博士生才可以使用，像我这种低年级的要不是因为跟学长们混得熟，是很少进入的。之前我只是偶尔走个私人关系化验一些东西，比如上次英才的水和冰块，毕竟这个实验室算是高校实验室中的顶配了，不过当然比不上官方和军方的。<br/>Tul为了跟我们抢零食，把手上的材料放在了桌子上。我装作不经意的扫了一眼，封面的活页夹上印着的正是莫比乌斯环的标志！联想到刚才学长们的对话，我决定试探一下。<br/>“东东学长去觐见‘大老板’竟然全身而退，看起来今天Sinta院长心情很好嘛？”<br/>“院长心情是挺好的，可是我的心情却不太美丽啊！”Tul一口吞掉了小蛋糕。<br/>“不会还要改方案吧？”学姐插嘴道，一脸的同情。<br/>“唉！那倒不是。就是要增加汇报的频率。我预感以后要天天搞PPT了！”Tul一副生无可恋的样子。<br/>“什么项目这么残忍！竟然还盯着要汇报。不是业内人士吧？”我是真好奇了。<br/>“没错，是跟政府合作的项目。官僚作风！”Tul指了一下桌上标着莫比乌斯环的文件，撇了撇嘴。<br/>“既然是院长出手的项目，那一定超凡脱俗！”我一遍胡乱拍着马屁，一遍思考怎么能看看内容。<br/>“呵呵。那你学习学习吧。”Tul竟然直接把桌上的文件夹拿起来递给了我！<br/>我按捺住内心的激动，翻阅起来。好吧！我知道为啥Tul毫不在意的分享给我，我也理解他为啥对这个项目如此不耐烦。我认识的Tul也是一个学霸型的人才，而且跟我这种好好学习是为了吃饱饭不一样，他真的是有学术追求，也非常优秀，参加过很多高端项目。但是这个由我们院长和政府部门牵头，带上了朱拉生科院最优秀团队的项目，就是个忽悠人的假大空！<br/>项目内容是关于针对fork抑制剂的进一步开发，从而帮助政府降低fork的犯罪率。但是整个项目内容官僚而空洞，一看就是那种“面子项目”，帮助某些官员完成业绩的。好吧，看起来即使是学术圈，也避免不了官商勾结同流合污啊。<br/>不过Tul这样的态度倒是方便我继续套话，“果然是外行，连logo选的都跟咱们相差甚远！这个是莫比乌斯环吧？数学符号吧？”我指着封面上的标志对Tul说。<br/>“是啊，也不知道为什么选这个logo，换成DNA链也行呀。不过反正也就这么一个奇葩的项目！以后再有这种我打死也不跟组了！”Tul抱怨道。<br/>“但是这个也算是肥差了！有院长带着，还是政府项目，完成了之后你的履历得老好看了！我看院长还是偏心要栽培你！”学姐在旁边吐槽。看起来这个项目还真不是什么秘密。<br/>“但是我宁可盯实验数据盯到半夜也不想每周对着一群官老爷鸡同鸭讲！”<br/>“那还不是因为你是Yes先生！什么都会就是不会拒绝！”<br/>“等你下次求我我就拒绝你！”<br/>没有理会学长们开始相互的调侃，我又翻开了项目材料。看材料上说这个项目的合作部门叫特别关系科，这是有多特别的关系啊？然后还有曼谷地区的fork监狱和治疗中心，我总感觉有些不太寻常。反正先记下来，之后看看小地球或者枪宝能不能查到线索。<br/>今天的任务也算是完成了，心情放松下来的我突然想起之前发给Tay的信息，急忙掏出手机。然而一个小时前发送的信息上孤单的显示着“未读”，这个呆子不会是又遭遇到什么事故了吧！虽然摄影工作室的同事们吐槽他的社交软件有跟没有一个样，信息和电话从来都不会及时回复，但是我却从没有体验过这种延迟。每次我的电话或者信息他都会第一时间回复，不管他是在洗澡还是在拍照。这次这么长时间没有回复，难道是他sotay体质发作手机掉水坑里了？不会是人出了什么事故吧？一想到这里，我也有点儿坐不住了，反正今天要调查的信息已经问到了，我匆匆跟学长们告别，决定去Tay的公寓看一看！<br/>一路风驰电掣的开到Tay的公寓楼下，我锁好车子拿出手机，仍然没有回信。有点儿急躁的我打算直接上楼看看，但是突然，街对面一辆红色轿车上走下来一个熟悉的身影。我盯着那个1小时38分钟不回我信息的穿得人模狗样的家伙。他今天一反常态的把头发都梳了上去，穿着真丝衬衫和西装外套，看起来一副精英人士的样子。下车之后还依依不舍的跟美丽动人的长发女车主聊得火热。<br/>好嘛！看起来你们俩是郎才女貌还相见恨晚啊？有这么多话题可以聊都顾不上回我信息了？哼！那就祝你俩和和美美，sotay，sotay！<br/>我转身回到车上，一脚油门绝尘而去。</p><p>（Tay视角）</p><p>跟Mild对完了下次的任务行程，我紧绷的神经终于可以松懈下来了。我被关钟鹏坑了，不过反正我一直被坑，倒也习惯了。他根据数据分析找到一个疑似fork组织的据点，是个新娘烹饪学校。为了配合暗访的Mild探员，我只能伪装成她的未婚夫。Mild是卧底组的一位优秀的女探员，性格特别豪爽，经常跟我和鹏轮流做搭档。本来按顺序这次应该让鹏跟她演情侣，但是鹏非说他看起来就不像能让未婚妻浪费钱去学什么烹饪的人，所以又是坑我大热天的去出外勤。还好今天没遇到sotay事件。我一边想着，一边掏出刚才一直静音的手机，重要联系人上赫然出现了一个未读信息！并且是快2个小时之前的了！<br/>完蛋了，这下New又要生气了！<br/>我急忙点开信息，内容是说他今天在学校问我晚上是否要一起吃饭。我赶紧回复过去。信息显示已读，却没有任何信息传回来。<br/>果然是生气了！<br/>我的hin是一个傲娇鬼。嘴上说着讨厌你，眼睛却又偷偷拉着你。他总是用无所谓的外表隐藏自己害怕孤独的内心，虽然我不能穿越回去改变他的成长经历，但是我会努力让今后的hin都不再感到孤单！<br/>然而似乎，今天我又不小心，伤到他了。<br/>我认命的开始拨打那个熟悉的号码，被拒接！继续打！继续被拒接！循环往复之后我只能无奈的打开社交软件开始编辑道歉信息，看着仿佛一篇小论文的道歉内容被发出，我暗自期待hin看到之后能感受到我的诚意，进而原谅我吧。</p><p>（New视角）<br/>“原谅个屁！劈腿是最不能被原谅的！”我一口气喝光了杯子里的马天尼。<br/>“喂喂喂！你不是去调查莫比乌斯环的线索吗？怎么感觉是去抓奸？”小地球看着我吐槽到。<br/>于是我把今天看到的情景跟他俩说了一遍。<br/>“额？那也不一定就是Tay劈腿了吧？也许只是他同事送他回家呀？”小地球劝我。<br/>“才不是！我的信息他1小时38分钟还没有读也没有回复！也就是说在这期间，他跟一个比我更重要的人在一起！而且他回复我的内容也避重就轻！根本没提任何关于女同事的事！他就是心虚了！”酒精弥漫在我的口腔中，但是我的头脑依然清醒。虽然一开始，是我为了套情报才接近林阳，用各种撩拨手段赖在他身边，但实际上，最后被困住的是我也不一定。被他赤诚的眼神，被他无微不至的照顾，被他区别于其他朋友的独特宠爱，困在了他的身边，沉迷于这些名为“专属”的陷阱，直到突然被迎头撞击！原来我并不是那个电话簿上回复序列的第一位，原来我习以为常的“特殊对待”只不过是自我想象？<br/>“额，这个也不一定啊，还得从长计议！”小地球还在劝我，我已经喝光了第二杯酒，感觉有些飘。<br/>“那你要怎么办！要不叫上兄弟们去教训一下他！”<br/>“枪宝你就别乱出主意了！我觉得这里面一定有误会！而且，严格上讲New跟Tay也就是普通朋友。Tay也不能算劈腿吧？”<br/>我脑子乱哄哄的听着小地球跟枪宝在争辩。在酒精的刺激下，我的fork属性在叫嚣：只有吃掉的东西才是完全属于自己的！呵，上次是因为乌龙所以放过你，现在，我是不会允许自己的猎物被别人抢走！<br/>“那我就把Tay变成不普通的‘朋友’！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我也不知道为什么TayNew变成卖肉担当了？又是一点儿也不香的干巴巴的炖肉，毫无长进的我。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（又一次炖肉的番外）<br/>刚刚洗完澡的林阳还在纠结郑明心没有回复的消息。他心不在焉的套上了短裤，突然听到疯狂的敲门声，于是光着膀子去开门。门一打开，外面站着的正是他心心念念的郑明心。<br/>“hin，这么晚了你来……”还没有说完的话直接被唇齿间的摩擦消灭殆尽。看到林阳开门的一瞬间，郑明心就扑过去吻住他。林阳被压在玄关的墙壁上，房门早因为主人的放手而自动关闭。林阳不知道郑明心是怎么了，但是他并没有拒绝这种热烈。带着甜味儿的舌头来势汹汹的撬开林阳的牙关，试图在狭窄的空间肆虐，却不想被守卫者纠缠住，你来我往的共舞起来，安静的室内只有令人脸红的啧啧水声，对方唾液中交换过来的酒精让林阳有些眩晕，而对方的反常行为也让他有些不知所措。<br/>林阳强硬的抓着郑明心的头让他俩稍微分开，看着郑明心微微泛红的脸颊，他觉得还是先谈一下。<br/>“hin？你是气我没有陪你吃晚饭嘛！我向你道歉好不好？”<br/>郑明心的眼睛因为刚才的激动还带着微微的潮气，他盯着林阳看了两秒钟，突然拽着他的手走向卧室。<br/>“没问题！我接受你的道歉，今天，在床上，用你的身体！”郑明心把林阳推倒在深蓝色的大床上，脱掉上衣压了上去。<br/>林阳觉得自己大概是在做梦，但是伏在自己脖颈间吮吻的感觉又是那么真实。不满意身下人的神游，郑明心一口咬上了林阳的喉结。虽然自己的喉结警报对郑明心没有反抗，但是敏感处被身上的小猫疯狂舔舐还是激发了林阳体内的热情，更别提在起伏之间两人赤裸的胸膛还在摩擦碰撞。<br/>郑明心利用自己先下手为强的优势死死压住身下的躯体，林阳几次想要撑起身体都被无情镇压。郑明心一路向下，放过喉结来到胸口。林阳蜜色的皮肤上，棕色的小凸起非常不起眼，但是郑明心却好像发现了巧克力豆一样细细品尝。沉迷于“甜品”的小猫一如既往的不会用门牙，只是用粉嫩的小舌头胡乱的舔舐，留下胸口一片片发光的水渍。<br/>林阳脑袋里名为“冷静”的神经已经彻底断掉了，今天两人的情事比之前所有的都要更加超出他的预想。虽然他雄性的本能是希望能够把小猫抱在怀里细细怜爱，但是今天主动的hin也一样让他着迷。郑明心就仿佛是林阳的第三十三个器官，他们两个天生就应该在一起，至于其他的问题，都没有问题。<br/>林阳的大手穿过郑明心的发间，郑明心吻过林阳的腹肌后停在了他们共同拥有的黑色短裤上面。林阳想起身脱掉束缚，却被郑明心抢先一步用牙齿叼住了腰带。刚才一路风风火火攻城略地的小猫咪到了关键地区反而放缓了速度，他慢悠悠的试图用牙齿去解开腰绳，呼吸间的热息都喷洒在林阳的下面的重点部位，而那里现在早已按捺不住的支起了帐篷。<br/>不能忍受的林阳还是直起身体，一把拽掉了磨人的短裤，黑色的内裤下半勃的性器彰显着它的存在感。想着反正也经常“坦诚相见”的林阳正要一脱到底，但是小猫爪子却按住了拽着内裤边缘的大手。<br/>视觉冲击过大的画面让林阳一瞬间大脑当机，郑明心俯下身子，隔着内裤轻轻吻上了林阳的性器。之后他又张开小嘴，连舔带咬的戏弄布料下蛰伏的野兽。小猫毫无经验的新鲜尝试让林阳备受折磨，内裤的布料被小猫的唾液和他自己的分泌物弄得湿嗒嗒，紧绷着又涨大了的器官分外难受。终于郑明心大发慈悲的解放了它，摆脱内裤的柱体弹出来，几乎戳到了郑明心的脸上。<br/>“hin，你不用……”羞赧的话语被小猫炽热的口腔打败了，林阳仿佛掉入了折磨与快乐并存的冰火地狱。郑明心先试图吞掉手中的硬物，但是尝试后发现只能堪堪包住头部。于是他改变策略，把手中跳动的炙热当作棒棒糖一样舔了起来。毫无章法的小猫对着林阳的性器又吸又舔，沉迷于壮大手中活物的成就感。之后他似乎无师自通的找到了方法，慢慢把整个性器吞进口腔里。<br/>林阳已经完全无法控制自己了，他按住郑明心的头，让自己的性器完全进入那个温暖潮湿的腔体。用力间他似乎顶到了郑明心的喉咙深处，对方忍不住推开他干呕起来。林阳连忙搂住小猫检查他的情况，看着他一脸的倔强似乎还要继续，林阳内心突然深刻的意识到，他的hin，真的非常非常爱他！这深沉的爱意也许暗藏在郑明心对他嘴硬心软的照顾中，暗藏在郑明心对他傲娇无理的任性中，暗藏在郑明心对他争执打闹的PK中，暗藏在每次对回电时间的不依不饶，暗藏在每次默默修好杂物，暗藏在……林阳感受到这爱意如同潮水般汹涌的把他围住，让他再也不想放开郑明心的手。<br/>“嗯，hin，你不要勉强，我都可以的。就，嗯，就是，床头抽屉里有‘安全措施’。”林阳轻声在郑明心耳边说完，就红着脸又躺回了床上。<br/>郑明心看着重新躺回床上，甚至因为害羞还偏过头去不看他的林阳，属于fork的暴躁情绪慢慢平静下来。他当然知道刚才林阳的意思，虽然他本来的目的也是如此，但是没有想到林阳对与自己的容忍程度，竟然超乎他的想象。<br/>从抽屉里翻出林阳准备已久的“好东西”，不愧是呆子，还买的是“买一赠一”的促销装。郑明心暗自打定主意，拆开了标着草莓味的盒子。<br/>林阳躺在床上，耳朵听着郑明心窸窸窣窣的拆包装，心里不知道是激动还是紧张。也许是从小家教严格，他无法接受像其他朋友那样随意的交往方式，所以一直保持着母胎solo，直到他遇到了郑明心。想到马上要跟心爱的人结合在一起，林阳的心跳都加速了。虽然可能过程会跟他自己预想的不同，但是，只要是郑明心，就可以。<br/>林阳在胡思乱想中郑明心似乎已经完成了前期准备，林阳感受到郑明心给他的性器也套上了安全套之后就没有动作，突然想起来自己的这只小猫也是个新手上路，赶紧回过头。<br/>“啊～嗯～”<br/>郑明心白皙的双腿跨在林阳身体两侧，手扶着自己的臀部试图对着林阳的性器坐下去。然而郑明心初经情事，只是胡乱抹了润滑根本没有做好扩张，而林阳的巨物却又是天赋秉异，这阴差阳错间卡的小猫不上不下，看到林阳瞅了过来竟然要一狠心硬坐下去。<br/>林阳这时也顾不得之前自己的那些心理建设了，原来他的hin跟他的想法是一样的，只要两人在一起，其他的都不是问题。但是新手上路操作失误，可是会出车祸的！<br/>林阳赶紧把两人调换了姿势，小猫被压在了下面。深蓝色的床单衬着郑明心白皙的皮肤分外动人，因为刚才的操作，他的脸上带着恼羞成怒的愠色，倒让人更想去征服他，蹂躏他。林阳这次不打算放过这只小猫 了，他按住身下试图反抗的小猫爪，深深的吻上那甜美的嘴唇。<br/>林阳的吻技都是跟郑明心做的练习，因此他也只知道如何去讨好身下人的喜欢。长驱直入的舌头仔细舔过对方整齐的牙齿，认真描绘上颚的形状，也不会放过任何一个敏感的凸起。勾过对方的小舌一起缠绵，交换的唾液沿着唇边划出细线。<br/>“嗯～”身下的小猫被吻的全身发软，刚才还试图抵抗的猫爪子轻轻的搭在肩膀两边。林阳一边学着郑明心刚才的样子吻上他的胸口，一边用手指去开拓他身后的神秘地带。<br/>刚才郑明心胡乱涂抹的润滑还剩下一些，林阳就着那些直接伸进了一根手指。被异物入侵的郑明心跳了下腰，仿佛想要逃开，但是林阳并没有给他机会，他的另一只手按在郑明心的右胸上，低下头继续调戏这对粉红色的小东西。<br/>“嗯～Tay～我好难受”<br/>郑明心胸上的乳头已经被林阳逗弄的微微绽放，但是林阳还不打算放过它们。他持续用唾液去湿润它们，用牙齿轻轻啮咬，还用手去揉捏郑明心的胸肌。郑明心现在已经顾不上身下探索的手指了，他全部的精力都被胸前的痛痒牵扯着：既希望林阳不要再继续折磨，却又不由自主的挺起胸想要获得更多。<br/>林阳还在契而不舍的继续手下的动作，他感到柔软的甬道已经逐渐适应了他的手指，两根，三根。身下的小猫已经被折磨的眼泪汪汪，粉嫩可爱的性器也颤巍巍的站起。林阳拽过一个枕头垫在郑明心腰下，一鼓作气冲了进去。<br/>“啊～～唔～～”然后他俯下身，把小猫的第一次呻吟全部吞到唇里。<br/>看到郑明心适应了之后，林阳开始前前后后动了起来。他也只是一个新手，没有什么花哨的技巧，只是一门心思的进攻。下面的郑明心也是第一次经历这样的情事，他的头发因为狂乱的撞击被汗水浸湿，贴在他紧闭双眼的脸颊上，而一双猫爪子没有着力点，只能死死的扣住枕头。<br/>林阳扶着郑明心的双腿把它们压得更低，一边冲刺一边注意身下人的反应。突然在肠道中的性器顶到了某处，郑明心的身体猛地颤抖起来。<br/>“啊～喵嗷（不要）～”<br/>林阳看见郑明心的反应，立刻找准那一点，用力的突进。<br/>“Tay～啊～Tay～喵嗷（不要）”连续的冲撞让小猫叫声连连，身体更是酥成了一潭春水，猫爪子盖住眼睛发出断断续续的呻吟声。<br/>林阳不想要错过郑明心的任何一寸肌肤，他拉起小猫的双手，强迫他环在自己的背上，一面凑过去吻住郑明心眼角生理性的泪水，一面耸动自己的腰部。<br/>持续性的刺激让郑明心已经无法思考，只能跟着感觉沉浮。他前面的早已勃起，戳在他和林阳交合的腹部中间，受到后面密集的撞击，可可怜怜的吐着泪滴。郑明心被射精的冲动折磨着，想要自己动手去抚慰一下，却被林阳霸道的拉开。<br/>“不可以啊，hin！我说过我们要一起！”<br/>已经慢慢掌握节奏的林阳开始九浅一深的抽动起来，他一边加快抽动的速度，一边握着郑明心的性器上下撸动，却又在最关键的时刻停手握住。<br/>“Tay～求求你～嗯～”身下以往伶牙俐齿的小猫只剩下撒娇和哀求，但是林阳却仍不觉得满意。<br/>“好好叫我！”林阳强迫郑明心与他对视。<br/>“哼！臭林阳！死呆子！”暂停的冲撞让郑明心找回了傲娇的底气，然而林阳接下来的动作却又让他“割地赔城”。<br/>“P’Tay～啊～P‘Tay～亲爱的～老公～”被欲望控制的郑明心只能顺着林阳的想法疯狂解密，终于，林阳听到了他想要的。于是他加快了节奏，在一片激烈的撞击声中浓郁的石楠花的味道伴随着草莓味飘散开来。<br/>得偿所愿又惊喜连连的林阳躺在郑明心的身边，想要好好把小猫抱进怀里却被一把退开。<br/>“hin？怎么了？是不是我弄疼你了？”感到自己在情事中似乎变了个人，林阳担心的想要检查郑明心的身体。<br/>“你走开！还说什么母胎solo，我看你就是个花花公子！大骗子！”郑明心试图用拳头去捶打林阳，但是却被林阳一把握住。<br/>“hin，你相信我，我从不骗人，更不会骗你！我真的没有在你之前没有任何交往对象！我发誓！”<br/>“那下午那个送你回来的女人是谁？你还为了她没回我信息！”<br/>“那是我的同事！我跟她出外勤，没法看手机。真的。你可以问关钟鹏！”<br/>“哼！那你也是个大骗子！之前装纯情来骗我，今天，今天你可真是熟练！”<br/>“不，不是的！我是，我是我怕我，我是提前去学了相关的内容和视频教学！”<br/>“啊？哦，嗯，那，那你学的还挺好的。”<br/>“也没有，也没有！嘿嘿！hin，你今天生气，是因为吃醋了吗？”<br/>“什么吃醋！我才没有吃醋！”<br/>“郑明心，我知道我为什么会sotay了，因为我用我一辈子的幸运来遇见了你！我的心，我的身体，我的一切，都属于你！”<br/>“我才不要你的身体呢！”<br/>“可是是谁说今天要让我用身体道歉的？我觉得我今天的错误非常严重，需要用一整夜的时间来充分道歉！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>短小的番外，灵感来自“与朋同行”，可惜New没能去。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（第二天的小番外）</p><p>关钟鹏放下敲门的手，对着身边人露出尴尬而又讨好的笑容。<br/>“Gun，你看我敲了好久也没有人，可能我的朋友不在家里。”<br/>然而站在他身边的阿塔潘并没有接话，一如既往的黑色连帽衫加牛仔裤的装扮，弥漫着浓浓的低气压。<br/>关钟鹏吞下想要劝说的话，转身继续砸门。<br/>“喂！啊？鹏友？大清早的的怎么了？难道是有案子？”<br/>终于疯狂的付出获得了回报，打开的门内，胡乱套着T恤和短裤的林阳顶着一头乱发疑惑的看着门外的访客。可是没等关钟鹏对他的朋友解释现在的处境，他身边的Gun一把推开了林阳直接走了进去。关钟鹏内心暗自叹气，他揽着林阳的肩膀，敏锐的发现作为多年单身狗的朋友脖颈上新鲜的斑斑吻痕，果然是睡过了啊。<br/>今天一大早关钟鹏突然收到了Gun的消息，要求知道林阳的地址。在拒绝被告知原因的情况下，关钟鹏只能退而求其次的要求一起去。之后Gun开车到关钟鹏家去接他，两人又共同赶往林阳的公寓。在这期间，关钟鹏一直试图联系林阳，当然，作为一贯的“除了New别人的电话和讯息就当没看见”行为保持者，林阳并没有任何回复。一路之上关钟鹏一直在猜测Gun的目的，他今天来势汹汹，颇有一副替人出头的感觉。如果说是朋友的话，Gun和Tay的交集就只能是New了，难道是Tay这小子终于开窍了然后把New给睡了？我的朋友真是出息了！关钟鹏老怀欣慰的想，仿佛是老父亲终于把孩子拉扯大了。但是，他又突然想到，Tay和New好上了，Gun如此生气做什么？难道他和New真的有一腿？等等！这心里酸溜溜的感觉是什么？<br/>带着又酸又乱的心情，关钟鹏走进了林阳的家门。Gun早就找到了林阳的卧室，里面传出了他与New的低低的交谈声。关钟鹏跟林阳坐在客厅的沙发上，相对无言。<br/>“嗯，恭喜你啊？朋友！终于脱单了！”关钟鹏率先开口，他对着自己的发小，露出一贯的调侃的笑容。<br/>“谢谢。”林阳还是一脸呆滞的没有搞清楚状况。“但是鹏友你大早上突然带着枪爷来我家做什么？有案子吗？”<br/>“怎么可能是案子！有案子就会用管理局特别呼叫了！”关钟鹏对自己搭档的不同寻常的脑回路深感无力。“这种大清早来砸门的一般都是捉奸好不好！”<br/>“捉，捉奸？我不是！我没有！”<br/>“当然不是你！”关钟鹏打了一下林阳的头。“你看人是奔着屋里那位去的。”<br/>“hin？那更不可能！”<br/>“我也希望不是啊。”<br/>关钟鹏和林阳像两只等待领养的小狗，心情忐忑的看着卧室的方向。<br/>卧室的门突然开了，Gun和New一前一后的走了出来。New明显没有睡醒，还带着困顿的神色，他简单的裹上了浴袍，没有收紧的领口露出白皙皮肤上的点点红痕，显示着昨夜的激情。考虑到大家挤坐在沙发上会比较尴尬，于是四个人改坐到餐桌旁边。<br/>“嘶——”餐椅的硬度让New有些不适。<br/>“hin你怎么了？”林阳激动的想过去扶着郑明心，被郑明心一个眼刀逼退。郑明心别别扭扭的试图贴边坐下，回避那个昨夜使用过度的位置。这时候林阳也反应过来了，他满脸通红的呆立了两秒，突然冲到客厅把沙发上的软垫给拿了过来，然后他顶着郑明心杀人的眼神，坚决的把垫子放在了郑明心的凳子上。<br/>一直低气压的Gun默不作声的看完了林阳的一系列举动，昨天郑明心在噩运发下豪言壮语之后就冲出酒吧，他和小地球后来发现郑明心也没少喝酒。本来以为他很快会和小伙伴们联系，但是一晚上电话和讯息都没有回复。虽然小地球说New和Tay是床头吵架床尾和，但是Gun并不这样认为。而且郑明心身上还有很多秘密，于是Gun就一意孤行的联系了关钟鹏。虽然从今天的情况来看，小地球永远是对的。<br/>在自己初夜的第二天，被亲密好友从情人的床上喊醒是什么感觉，New今天第一次体会到。他与Tay的关系突飞猛进，虽然是出偶然，但也算水到渠成。不过早上被枪宝叫醒是什么鬼？New在这种尴尬的气氛中，再次体会到，原来自己比想象中的更受人重视，真好！<br/>跟枪宝解释了一切，也悄悄的交换了信息，感觉一直天不怕地不怕的枪爷也对今天的局面手足无措了。<br/>“你是怎么找到林阳家的呀？”<br/>“我让关钟鹏带我来的。”<br/>好吧，郑明心一边翻出浴袍穿上一边想，反正都丢脸了，三个人还是四个人也没差。<br/>鉴于作为主人的林阳完全没有待客之道，关钟鹏只能认命的开口：<br/>“哈哈哈，难得大家起的这么早。不如一起吃个早饭吧？Gun想吃什么！林阳请客！”<br/>“好，我……”林阳接着关钟鹏的话正要继续说，就被郑明心打断了。<br/>“你大清早来拜访不带点儿东西来啊？关探长？”郑明心挤兑关钟鹏。<br/>“果然内人和外人不一样，New你这么快就为林阳着想了，真是鹣鲽情深！”关钟鹏不服输的对郑明心反唇相讥，但眼神却瞟向Gun的方向。<br/>“今天的事物是我唐突了！我来请大家吃饭作为赔罪吧！”一直没有发话的小个子突然说道。<br/>“那我要吃枪宝你亲手做的布朗尼！”郑明心得寸进尺的说。<br/>“hin，你要先吃饭才能吃蛋糕！”<br/>“才不要你管！枪宝好不好嘛！”<br/>“行！那我等下去买材料！”<br/>看着Gun和New完全忽视了林阳自顾自的交流，关钟鹏暗自放下心来，看起来小枪爷跟郑明心应该没有暧昧，而是一对儿好“闺蜜”。现在他的呆子朋友已经跟New手牵手了，那他与Gun的情路说不定也会突飞猛进？为了增加自己在Gun心中的好感度，关钟鹏果断抛弃自己的发小，加入到蛋糕材料购买与制作的讨论中。<br/>整个公寓，只有房子的主人在无力的重申他的健康原则：“蛋糕不能当饭吃啊！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（多多视角）</p><p>“各位学员，今天我们要学习的是泰国的传统糕点果漾绿豆仁。”我无聊的看着前面讲台上的女老师，猜测她是fork组织的成员呢还是只是一个普通人。之前从New的信息中枪宝得知管理局又有了新动向，于是派人跟踪了林阳，找到了这个新娘厨艺培训学校。经过调查发现这个学校还蛮神奇的，它引进了日本的新娘培训理念，然后走的是高端路线，不仅学费昂贵，更主要的是只允许女士入内。这个培训机构也设立在繁华区的写字楼里，跟之前银链的选址非常相似。为了能够掌握第一手资料，小地球冒死把我从公寓拉回了老宅。<br/>回想起小地球用死猪不怕开水烫的表情面对姆哥的低气压，我不由自主的露出微笑。小地球的理由倒也是无懈可击，很快就要到母亲节了，家里在这种节日一贯是要举行庆祝宴会的，虽然我不受宠，但也是要参加的。<br/>我很怀念跟姆哥一起住在公寓的日子，没有老宅里的勾心斗角和冷言冷语，每天不需要算计和小心翼翼，除了必须在姆哥的视线范围内活动比较没有自由的缺点之外，其他的一切都分外滋润。但是在公寓里的生活过于放松，我的内向cake的人设有些崩塌，同时塌掉的，还有我对姆哥的认知。<br/>ohm这个家伙绝对不是个大木头，植物人，他的木讷都是装出来的！他本人是个大腹黑！而且超级喜欢捉弄人！尤其是捉弄我！！他会故意藏起我的三明治材料，然后看我着急的样子在后面偷笑！还会在打游戏的时候威胁我去求他，不然就故意划水！更讨厌的是，让我给他做饭吃，但却在试吃的时候骗我说不好吃！！亏得我一个十指不沾阳春水的小少爷辛辛苦苦的上网找菜谱，还又洗菜又剁肉的，他怎么忍心！！就是因为他一次次的捉弄我，我都演不下去我的“受气包”人设了！好几次都对他进行了反抗！要是再相处下去，我的伪装人设恐怕就完全崩溃了。<br/>但是，能够偶尔用真实的自己跟别人相处，也很开心。<br/>虽然这些日子的相处，让我明白姆哥应该不是为了贪图我父亲的权利来给我做保镖的，他是真心想保护我，或者，也许，他也有一点点喜欢我？就像我也有一点点喜欢他一样。然而在他深情的目光背后，还藏着一些我不能看穿的东西，我仍然觉得他到我家来是别有目的的。而我，作为一个想要摆脱家族束缚的小cake，恐怕也没有什么资本跟精力跟他去玩你猜我玩我猜你的游戏。同时藏着秘密的我们，大概是没有什么未来的。<br/>所以，我还是专心抓猎物赚钱吧！<br/>结束胡思乱想，我继续观察教室和同学们。我已经在这里上了两次课了，同班的管理局探员我也暗中观察过，是个大气的美人儿，叫mild。不过她的厨艺跟她的外表完全相反，倒是挺值得花大价钱来学学烹饪。不得不说一分价钱一分货，这个厨艺培训学校的授课水平很棒，要不是调查我也很想继续学习。等等，这话我好像之前也说过，嗯，如果这个fork组织老老实实的办培训学校赚钱该多好，非要搞些统治世界的中二想法。<br/>下课了，今天又是除了做好的糕点其他完全没有收获的一天。看着饭盒里精致的果漾绿豆仁，好吧，至少今天姆哥应该有口福了。就骗他说是我在店里买的吧。不过女装还真麻烦，还要等伪装成我未婚夫的枪爷的保镖过来把我接走。我无聊的坐在大厅的等候区，看着人来人往。<br/>咦？有人来送货吗？看到好像是物流公司的人，在配送食材的样子，但是领头的男子却并不像是个蓝领工人。他跟姆哥差不多的身材，长着一张黑道人物的英俊硬汉脸，面无表情的指挥着其他工人搬运货物。<br/>奇怪，这些食材是不是有些太多了？而且这批运送的都是生鲜食材的样子，全都是冷藏箱，我在回忆课程安排，这周好像只有两节课用到生鲜吧，需要备这么多吗？我装作自拍的样子，悄悄用手机录下了一小段过程。<br/>（小地球视角）<br/>中国有句谚语：不是冤家不聚头！太他妈正确了！我看着多多拿回来的录像，忍不住在心底爆了句粗口。在视频中指挥工人搬运食材的就是曾经在银链咖啡店坏我好事的Kao！看起来他果然跟fork组织有关系，不然怎么可能每个可疑的店铺都有他的身影。这次倒是比咖啡店进步了，还有了工作，不是个闲人了呢！<br/>我咬牙切齿的想。<br/>“小地球，你在想什么啊？面目狰狞的，真可怕。”多多还带着今天的女装，娇滴滴的问我。<br/>“我在想这个配送食材的肯定有问题！得找个机会查一查。”<br/>“我也是这么觉得。它备了这么多生鲜食材很古怪。不过周末是母亲节，我们家里要举行宴会，我这两天脱不开身啊。”<br/>“那倒也不急于一时，而且你回家正好查一下New在朱拉找到的那条线。关于政府特别关系科的背景。”<br/>“没问题。”<br/>“枪宝，关于姆哥的背景调查的怎么样了？我始终觉得军方上次的出手，不是那么简单。”<br/>“Mond没有给我回信，我看看不行过两天我亲自去一趟军部！”<br/>“那最好了！我真担心你和New有了老公就忘了事业！”唉，说起这个就心累，我的两个朋友，一个去套情报，结果把自己套给了别人；另一个说是去保护朋友，看现在的趋势，保不齐会跟那个关钟鹏探长变成一对儿。我们到底是在做赏金猎人啊还是在跟管理局探员搞相亲节目啊！<br/>“什么老公！我跟New可不一样！”枪宝还在口是心非，你倒是把你手上的劳力士摘下来再嘴硬哟。不过至少枪爷还能继续出席我们的讨论会，New这个有了家室的人似乎都要搬去跟林阳同居了。<br/>儿大不中留啊！我发出了老父亲般的感慨。<br/>不过这些也不重要，现在还是考虑如果把这个案子查明白。既然多多和枪爷都有任务，那就让我去会一会我的旧相识，Kao先生吧！</p><p>虽然打定主意要来调查Kao，但是我也并不知道他具体的送货安排，只能凭运气蹲守一下了。坐在我的小跑车里，我无聊的盯着外面的写字楼，顺便还收获了林阳“出轨”的证据。嘿嘿嘿，看着手机里的照片，我要发给New调戏他！<br/>跟New在私信里你来我往的互相调侃，我突然心有所感的抬起头，正看见一个熟悉的身影从写字楼中走出来，我赶紧下车追了上去。</p><p>我觉得Kao一定是组织的人！这个组织最大的特点就是走得都很快，简直让人难以追踪。我跟着前面的身影一路小跑，我才不承认是因为腿的长短差距让我们越来越远。终于Kao的速度慢了下来，然后他一闪身，拐进了右边的巷子，我也赶紧跟着走过了转角。<br/>“啊 ！”没有防备的我被一把拉住，压在的墙上。<br/>“我说过，我不是好人，不要再跟着我了！”冷峻的青年低下头，盯着我的眼睛威胁我。平时面无表情的他偶尔露出这种恶狠狠的表情，倒是非常有气势，并不比真正的黑道大哥逊色。Kao还是一如既往的喜欢压制我的手腕，但是这次的力道掌握的很好，并没有让我感到疼痛。我突然觉得也许他并不是一个坏人，可能他只是一个外围的马仔吧，因为他不是fork，估计并不会在组织中有很高的地位。既然如此，那就让我来拯救你这个迷途的羔羊吧～<br/>用我的魅力。</p><p>（九哥视角）<br/>我的存在，就是一个错误。但是我却没有勇气，去结束这个错误，反而是只能让自己在错误中越陷越深。我唯一的希望是能够与他人毫无关联的过完这一生，可惜世事难料。<br/>眼前的这个cake一而再再而三的出现在我的面前，我想他大概是有一定的目的。但是我不确定他是谁的人，军方？管理局？或者是赏金猎人？不管是谁，我都非常鄙视利用如此弱小的cake来进行这么危险的调查，是的，非常危险，我背后的黑暗，是魔鬼的地域。<br/>我属于一个组织，它掌控了我的全部。它有着强大的背景和疯狂的行为，捕猎和残杀在它看来不值一提。它的目标庞大而隐秘，并且有很多人为了这个疯狂的目标而服务。我生存的一切都是由组织提供的，因此我完全无法摆脱，只是我的底线是不要主动去伤害其他人。因此之前我并没有把这个cake在调查咖啡店的事件报告给上级，并且还恐吓他，让他远离我。虽然那之后我就在没有见到他了，然而作为重要据点的咖啡店却很快被军方查抄，最后迫不得己只能炸掉。重要据点的损失让组织非常震怒，更是加强对了剩下据点的管理。没想到，当我被安排到新的据点后，我又见到了熟悉的小家伙。<br/>被我恶狠狠的盯着的小cake一脸的轻松，之前在咖啡店就觉得他是喜欢自说自说的家伙，现在看来，估计是个少根筋的孩子，要不然一个如此弱小的cake怎么会被忽悠来从事这么危险的调查，他看起来可是一点儿不像缺钱的样子。<br/>“我记得我们交换过名字的呀！Kao已经忘记我了吗？真伤心，我是earth。”身下的少年露出可怜的表情，让我有些内疚。<br/>“我记得你的名字，earth。但是我也说过不要再跟着我！你忘记了吗？”<br/>“谁跟着你了？马路这么大，我愿意怎么走你管得着吗？”earth冲我吐了吐舌头，一瞬间他的可爱让我好想摸摸他的头。<br/>“不可以！不要狡辩！等下不要再跟上来了！”我硬起心肠，使劲儿把他按在墙上威胁到。<br/>“啊！你又弄疼我了！”他呼叫起来。真是个脆弱的小孩子，想起之前我也不小心把他的手腕握出红印，我赶忙放开了他。<br/>“Kao真是个狠心的人呢！”被放开的earth仍然在我的怀抱范围内，他相对我而言十分娇小，似乎正适合我搂在怀里。<br/>“我也不是故意要跟着P’Kao的，我是实在走投无路了嘛！”earth抬头看着我，带着无助的表情突然握住了我的手，“我跟家里吵架跑了出来，现在无处可去，要不P‘Kao你好心的收留我吧！”<br/>“我借你钱你去住酒店吧。”我冷酷的拒绝他的借口，看起来他是铁了心的要调查我了。<br/>“啊，一个人住酒店好孤单啊！earth不想一个人。P’Kao不方便就算了，我去酒吧待一夜吧，也许会有好心人帮助我。”<br/>罩在我身影下面的earth作势要走，虽然我知道他说的只是借口，但是一想到他会跟其他不认识的男人一起离开，<br/>“我可以陪你住酒店！”<br/>“啊？啊！谢谢你！P‘Kao，你真是个好人！”身下的小狐狸眼睛转了转，估计是在修改自己的计划。我暗自唾弃自己不坚定的意志，看了看earth手上缠着的四五条手链，带了这么多的屏蔽仪，应该没有问题吧。<br/>“P’Kao，这个浴室风景好棒啊！可以看到曼谷的夜景呢！”最终我跟earth住进了南氏度假酒店的豪华套房。不知道earth是觉得我毫无威胁还是他过于没心没肺，竟然对跟一个陌生男人同床共枕一点儿也不抗拒。我决定一会儿要吓唬他一下，让他了解男人的可怕，以后不能随便跟其他男人出去开房！<br/>打定主意我也跟着走进了浴室，不愧是高档酒店，浴室也准备了夜宵，我闻到了十分诱人的蛋糕的味道。不对，这个味道，太诱人了！这不是蛋糕的味道，这是cake的味道！我想退出已经来不及了，earth一脸娇憨的站在我面前，身后是正在放水的浴缸，他手腕上的手链不知所踪。<br/>甜美诱人的草莓牛奶的味道腐蚀着我的意志，我使出全身力气去抗拒捕食的欲望，但是面前散发甜美的源头却反而走上前来在我的面前挥了挥手。<br/>“P'Kao你怎么了？哪里不舒服嘛？”<br/>甜美的声音和甜美的味道一同诱惑着我，我终于屈服于欲望的蛊惑，一把拉起眼前的手腕，狠狠的咬了上去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>哈哈哈终于换人开车啦！人菜瘾还大，不会写还非要炖肉。自娱自乐自娱自乐。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（炖肉的番外。）<br/>小地球被Kao抓住手腕的时候大脑一片茫然，手上刚解下来想要重新系上的手链串也掉在地上。<br/>“啊！”小地球想俯身去捡屏蔽手链，但是Kao用另一只手搂上他的腰身，把他紧紧的拽进怀抱中。紧紧握住小地球右腕的Kao的大手，还在把甜美的猎物送入口中。小地球感受到Kao对着自己的手腕连咬带舔，腺体被牙齿咬啮的感觉让他不自主的颤栗。他敏感的觉得不对劲儿。Kao并没有因为小地球的震惊而停止，他一路向上，顺着手腕一路舔舐到肩膀，隔着T恤，狠狠的咬了下去。<br/>“嘶——”小地球感到肩头一阵疼痛，一定是咬出血了。<br/>浓郁的草莓蛋糕的气味充斥在浴室中。<br/>“你快放开我！”小地球疯狂挣扎起来，从Kao的反应来看，小地球非常怀疑他是一个fork，自己之前判断错误，太轻敌了。<br/>小地球整个身子都被锁在对方身上，一只手臂又被Kao紧紧的抓住，他只能试图用另一只手去攻击对方。Kao正低着头专心舔咬小地球肩头被咬出血了的伤口，感受到身下人的反抗他十分不满，于是他勉强拉开身体，搂住小地球腰部的大手顺着T恤内侧往上一拉把T恤脱了下来，正好卡住身下猎物不断反抗的双手。小地球的双手被T恤锁住然后被Kao抓着高举过头顶，他心中大骇，脚下疯狂乱蹬，想要去攻击行凶者的重点部位。Kao终于不能忍受身下猎物过于“活泼”，他观察了周围，一把将小地球按进了身后放着水的豪华按摩浴缸里，然后把他缠着T恤的双手绑在了浴缸的水龙头上。<br/>浴缸里浅浅的放了小半缸的温水，堪堪淹过小地球被按倒的身体。他努力挺起上半身，试图找到逃生之道。<br/>“P‘Kao，我是earth啊！我们一起吃过蛋糕的，我是你的弟弟啊！”小地球想要跟Kao对视去探测他的情绪，但让他失望的是，Kao的眼中深不见底，什么也读不出来。<br/>Kao站在浴缸的边上，水流冲刷过伤口后带走的血液让满缸的温水也变成了草莓奶昔。被这样的甜蜜糖水浸泡的小地球还在试图劝说，但是Kao已经不能将下面人嘴里的话语听进脑子，他只盯着那一张一合的小嘴和里面若隐若现的丁香小舌。无法忍耐的Kao跨进了浴缸，一口咬上了那喋喋不休的小嘴，品尝起来。<br/>小地球觉得自己已经生死一线了。<br/>Kao带着捕猎的气势侵略着小地球的唇舌，撬开抗拒的牙关，不由分说的扫荡着口腔里的每一个角落。cake的体液对fork来说是一道盛宴，Kao没有放过小地球口中的任何一丝甜美。这种仿佛要被吞噬掉的强吻让小地球难以呼吸，他怀疑在没有被Kao吃掉之前他就会窒息而死。<br/>“唔—”缺氧到极致的小地球狠狠的咬了Kao的舌头一口，啥时间俩人的口中充满了铁锈味儿。<br/>血的味道似乎让Kao找回了一点儿理智，他吃痛的直起上身，小地球趁机赶紧补充氧气。同时他继续盯着Kao的眼睛，试图劝说他。<br/>“P！我们是朋友啊！我是你的Nong啊！帮帮我吧，我的手好疼呀！”<br/>望着身下苦苦哀求的小孩下垂的眼角，吹弹可怕的面颊因为刚才的过度呼吸还泛着红晕，被过度蹂躏的嘴唇微微肿起，娇艳欲滴的红色像一颗成熟的草莓等待采撷。进食的欲望虽然有些冷却，但是另一种欲望却又席卷而来。<br/>“P‘Kao，帮帮我好吗？我好疼啊！”小地球看身上的人暂时没有行动，以为自己的哀求有了效果，打算再接再厉。<br/>Kao看着身下的小孩发出像猫咪一样的细细的哀求声，被束缚的上半身为了吸引他的注意力而努力挺起。浴缸的水龙头早已经被关掉了，早先挂在小地球上身的水珠逶迤的划过他单薄的胸膛和纤细的腰身，最后跟他身下摇曳的温水舞在一起。<br/>“P，我好疼啊！”断断续续入耳的哀求声跟无孔不入的草莓蛋糕的香气混在一起，共同勾引着Kao的堕落。身下人胸膛上立着2粒碍眼的小东西，Kao忍不住伸出手去碰触它们。<br/>“P’Kao，嗯～不要～”粗糙的指腹摩擦着稚嫩的肌肤，引起了一心想要摆脱困境的小地球不自主的呻吟。这声呻吟就是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，Kao再次俯下身，堵住了余下的声音。<br/>“嗯——！”再次被吻住的小地球瞪圆了眼睛，跟上一个仿佛要被吃掉的吻不一样，第二个吻带着更多色情的意味。同时自己的一双茱萸也被两只大手毫不留情的玩弄，敏感处被如此对待，全身上下被激起一股粗暴的快感，下身也起了反应。担心事情变得更加无法控制，小地球试图用还自由的双腿去踢踹在自己身上肆无忌惮开拓的人。<br/>被打扰的Kao结束了亲吻，两人分开的嘴唇还连着唾液的丝线，看到这样的情景小地球羞赧的想要闭上眼睛。但是不行，人身安全最重要！然而他的踢踹并没有起到实际的效果，Kao本来就跪在他的两腿中间，现在他的两只大手结束对小地球乳尖的调戏，按住身下乱蹬的两条细腿向上折起，顺势把小地球下身的休闲短裤加内裤一拽到底。然后他同样的如法炮制，用下身的衣物把小地球的左腿绑在了浴缸的扶手上，然后他左手握住还想继续挣扎的小地球的右脚脚踝，把他的右腿拉得更开，下身新暴露的小东西引起了Kao的注意。<br/>小地球从没有如此痛恨过自己的追逐时尚，为什么要去做全身脱毛啊！<br/>小地球下身粉色的性器因为刚才的刺激而微微勃起，没有了毛发的掩盖，孤单得可怜，引得Kao不自主的想去接近。<br/>“啊～”下身被整个含住细细舔舐，小地球的后脑一阵阵发麻，恐惧与快感同时袭击着他。来自欲望的生理本能让他不自觉的摆动腰肢，被揉捏过的乳尖极度怀念曾经的粗暴对待，空虚的在无人照拂的胸膛上绽放。<br/>也许是为了更方便自己的品尝，Kao用双手按住小地球的大腿内侧向外拉得更开，没有收敛的力道在娇嫩的肌肤上按出道道红痕。fork不会放过cake的任何精华，小地球在Kao的连番吮吸下射了出来，腰身一软的，下半身只能瘫倚在Kao的大腿上。<br/>“P’Kao，我不会拒绝你的，刚才的我好喜欢，让我们去个更舒服的地方吧～”虽然身体无力反抗，但是小地球仍然坚持自救。<br/>“P，求求你！我的手好疼呀！我们去床上吧！我喜欢你呀！”小地球不死心的尝试。<br/>“喜欢”二字似乎触动了Kao的神经，他抓起小地球的右腿向上压，迫使腰身已经软成春水的小地球抬起他圆润的臀部，小地球内心涌起不详的预感。<br/>“不！”<br/>Kao毫不犹豫的吻上了藏在深幽处的雏菊。<br/>“啊～Kao～不要啊，不要～”小地球已经完全混乱了，身后的感触让他几近崩溃，什么计划什么策略都统统被击碎。Kao温热灵活的舌尖在细细描绘甬道边界的褶皱，并试图攻进紧闭的羞涩大门。<br/>城门终于失守，进进出出的敌军让甬道变得润滑而炽热。<br/>被欲望击得丢盔弃甲的小地球胡乱的在浴缸壁上摩擦着脑袋，想要试图让自己保持清醒，然而身下又挺立的性器却完全背叛了主人的意志，颤巍巍的期待一双粗糙大手的蹂躏。没有被绑住的右腿已经失去了反抗，无力的搭在浴缸边上，脚趾因为过度的刺激而蜷曲。<br/>品尝了cake全身的Kao十分满意，他解开下身的束缚，火热狰狞的性器迫不及待的冲出来。他一手托住小地球的细腰，另一只手把小地球的右腿拉得更开，凶悍的武器猛的冲进了城门。<br/>“啊～”被撞击的小地球流出了生理的泪水，然后这蜜液又被俯身冲撞的Kao吞食了干净。Kao的性器在缓慢的进出，速度不快但是力道却很重，撞得极深。小地球手脚都被绑住，腰下更是逐渐变凉的水流，唯一让他安心的支点竟然只剩下两人下身的连接处。<br/>Kao顶得太深，仿佛要撞进小地球的灵魂深处，伴着淡淡的疼痛和极致的快感，小地球情不自禁的跟随着律动摆动腰肢。浓郁的草莓蛋糕味道散发开来，是干涩的甬道终于还是流血了，然而就着血液的润滑，Kao加速了穿刺的频率。<br/>“啊～轻一点～Kao～啊～”软绵绵的求饶声只换来更疯狂的进攻，Kao把小地球的左腿从捆绑的衣物中拔出，双手将身下人一双细腿反向压得更低，利剑在身体里不停的穿梭，一次比一次深，一次比一次更用力。细窄的甬道已经全部被撑满，进出的性器有目的性顶撞着肠道内的敏感位置。小地球射过一次的性器无法忍耐，在Kao的连续撞击中再次喷射出来。<br/>射过两次的小地球全身酥软，但是嵌在他身体里的火热却依然坚挺。<br/>“求求你～”小地球的身体已经极度敏感，他眼泪汪汪的向Kao求饶，想要快些结束甜蜜的折磨。Kao暂停了身下的动作，把小地球的双手也解放出来，让他搂住自己的脖子，然后把小地球的双腿盘在自己的腿上，就着两人还在连接的姿势站了起来走出浴缸。<br/>“啊～”高难度的动作让身下的利器更深入了自己的身体，小地球被顶得惊叫连连，又害怕掉下去只能紧紧抱住罪魁祸首。<br/>“如你所愿，我们去一个舒服的地方。”Kao抱紧了怀里的小地球，贴在他的耳边说。“我早就告诉过你，我不是好人，我觊觎你！”<br/>夜，还很长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（小地球视角）</p><p>死里逃生和被骗失身同时到来，真不知道是悲是喜……我呸！当然是愤怒！坐在噩运的老位置，我愤恨的咬了一口剥了皮的香蕉，联想到某人，于是恶狠狠的咀嚼起来。都是拜某人所赐，这个周末我几乎都是在床上度过！上周我不小心被fork化的Kao袭击，以为会被吃掉。没想到最后竟然是那种“吃掉”！现在回忆起来我还感到腰身发软，那天夜里简直不堪回首，怎么有人体力那么好，第二天我是被酒店经理喊起来的。想想就来气！本来计划拐骗Kao到我家酒店，然后给他来个策反。没想到判断失误，Kao竟然也是个fork！不过这个还存疑，之前我在银链引诱叶臻的时候，他离我那么近，也没发狂，所以我一直以为他是普通人。但是也有可能是他及时给我戴上了屏蔽链。可是那晚我解开手链就一瞬间啊，时间比在银链还短，怎么Kao就突然发狂了呢！啊啊啊啊啊！要不是我能够理性思考，我都要以为Kao真的是个色狼觊觎我的身体了！回想起那夜他在我耳边的低语……不！我晃着脑袋希望把那些片段驱逐出去。<br/>
不管怎样Kao都是个混蛋！那天晚上他把我酱酱酿酿，最后我完全昏死过去了。想想就可怕，要是他是个食人魔，我就要被先奸后杀吃干抹净尸骨无存了。虽然第二天我还活着，但是！活着才有更可怕的事情！由于过度的开发我的身体完全瘫软，全身上下都是他留下的痕迹。因为知道是我入住，酒店经理听说我的房间一直没有动静就紧张的过来查看，然后，然后，同时面对公司下属和医生的尴尬局面让我觉得还不如被吃掉算了！<br/>
虽然坚持着我是富二代我就要私生活混乱的人设我厚着脸皮回了公寓，然而更痛苦的还在后面！因为某个位置的过度使用，我一个周末都不得不控制饮食！甚至都不能去参加多多家举行的宴会看热闹！这一切都是Kao的错！等我找到他！我一定把我身上的痛苦变本加厉的让他全都体会一番！<br/>
“怎么了？小地球？一副苦大仇深的样子？”多多今天还是娴淑的“准新娘”，刚刚被未婚夫接下课送了过来。<br/>
“没事！在等你们来搞案子！你们都一个个见色忘义，就我一个人为了悬赏劳心劳力！”我咬牙切齿的说。<br/>
“哎呀！人家也是在努力收集情报呢！天天扮女装，我也很辛苦呀！并没有见色忘义的！”多多过来搂住我，撒娇道。<br/>
“什么见色忘义？在说New吗？New你要反思一下！”<br/>
“喂喂喂三位大佬讲讲理好嘛？最开始让我卖身换情报的是你们啊！现在我失身又失心，将来被抛弃多可怜！”Gun和New结伴而来，估计又是去双约会了！<br/>
“哼！”听到失身失心我不禁冷哼一声，其他三人看我脸色阴沉也就不再开玩笑了，纷纷到老位置做好，开始交换情报。<br/>
“我回家打探了一下，跟New他们学校合作项目的特别关系科是曼谷地区自己设立的，最开始好像就说是为了给富家子弟开个后门，所以没啥具体业务，就算是个机动科室。成员流动频繁，都是二代的跳板，一直都在搞一些虚头巴脑的项目充业绩。说起来好笑，这个还是挂在我父亲的体系内呢！估计是用来笼络人心的。我看好几个大家族都给这个科投过赞助，也有不少二代三代去“工作”过。这是大概的名单。”多多把U盘递给New，让他分享给我们。“现在的特别关系科的科长叫Fioe，是个马屁精，好像是我三哥的派系，不过没啥实力。”<br/>
“你们家里还派系林立啊，真是残酷的政治生活。”New调侃多多。<br/>
“所以我就希望赶紧摆脱这群争权夺势的疯子！”多多叹了口气。“说起来枪宝你查到姆哥的背景了吗？我总觉得最近他看我的眼神太古怪，每次乔装打扮去心链都怕被他抓包！”<br/>
“也许他是因为太爱你呢！才盯死你！”我随口调戏他，换来多多一记粉拳。<br/>
“姆哥这个还挺麻烦的，Mond给我的资料显示，姆哥算是特种部队的精英人士，之前是‘红’的队长，没有什么背景全靠自身实力强悍，手下也很服他。但是据说因为太过耿直得罪了某个大佬，然后被迫退伍。去给多多做保镖，是我家老爷子的推荐，因为毕竟是自己手下的人，我家老爷子惜才。Mond给我的调查就是这样，不过我还是挺怀疑的。别的不说，说我爸他惜才然后就把姆哥介绍给多多家做保镖？我呵呵他一脸！我家的老狐狸不可能这么好心，他肯定另有目的！但是现在我还不知道，Sammy姐最近也不在曼谷，等她回来我再去套话！”Gun把他知道的也说了出来。这个基本没啥大用处，看起来还是得继续挖。军部的秘密藏的很深啊！<br/>
“我这里倒有个有趣的发现。”New等我们都说完之后补充道。“我查了多多视频里的物流公司，然后发现它竟然跟给英才送水的物流公司是一个！”<br/>
这个信息一说出来，我们纷纷坐直了身体。<br/>
“果然我就说送这么多生鲜食品来绝对有问题！根本消耗不完的！”多多重复他的推断。<br/>
果然Kao肯定是组织的成员，说不定还是重要干部！我暗自嘀咕。<br/>
“下一步我们怎么办？我带兄弟们去搜一波？”枪爷提议。<br/>
“呃，那边好像是道爷的地盘……”New低声提醒道。<br/>
“兴师动众太容易打草惊蛇了！还是我来，我先偷偷看看他们搬运的生鲜到底是什么，然后咱们再决定是强攻还是智取！如何？”多多提议道。<br/>
“不行！你之前就被绑架过！这次不能再让你涉险了！”我想也没想直接反对。我不希望我的朋友会遇到更可怕的事情。<br/>
“不用担心啊！我又不是要作诱饵！这次我只是偷偷拍照！再说我好歹也是道上大名鼎鼎的赏金猎人噩运蛋糕的一员，又不是什么胆小怕事的小cake，可不要看不起我！”多多坚持自己的计划。<br/>
“咱们可以把步骤推演的详细一些。”New总是在我们中间充当和事佬的角色。<br/>
“好吧！但是这次一定要加倍小心！一有问题马上退出！”<br/>
“没问题！你们就等我的好消息吧！”</p><p>（多多视角）</p><p>在好友面前夸下海口的我倒也不是吹牛皮。其实我一直在观察这个培训学校的行政运作，我还是比较有信心能在清洁储物间躲到晚上再去执行任务的。为了行动方便今天我穿着一身休闲打扮，身上揣了三个信号发射器，加上New还对我的芯片做了升级，估计今天应该没有问题！而且枪爷他们就在外面接应我，一旦我这里发出信号或者信号中断超过5分钟，他们就想办法冲进来营救我，我觉得这次的计划应该是非常安全的。手机上的数字已经显示到了12点，午夜已至，任务开始！<br/>
我从藏身的储物间走出来，蹑手蹑脚的沿着墙边监控的死角行动。根据我之前的观察和打探，这个大楼的警卫会在午夜12点前完成巡逻，而心链这个学校好像没有安排过什么值班。估计是比较相信这个高档写字楼的安保系统。我躲闪的拐到了监视心链仓库的摄像头下面，像怪盗电影一样把New事先准备好的干扰器挂在了监视器上。很好，下面可以光明正大的开始撬锁了。<br/>
作为一个厨艺学校的仓库竟然配备了高级的电子门锁，这明显就是说这里藏着猫腻啊。我一边腹诽一边按下了早就从工作人员处套到的开门密码，请叫我怪盗多多！门后的仓库比我想象的要小一些，各种食材堆放得很是整齐。我检查了一遍，不对！并没有看到那天的那些生鲜货箱。外面只有一些生肉放在冷柜里，我那天看到的印着logo的保鲜箱都不在外面！难道这里还有隐藏的密室？我开始四处打量起来。<br/>
在我摸遍了全部的墙壁后，终于发现了一面墙上有机关，按下按钮后暗门“咔哒”一声打开了。一股寒气从门缝钻出来，看起来是个隐藏的冷库。我搓了搓手，推开门走进去。门里果然是堆放着消失的生鲜箱。这么多箱子还低温保存，难道是那些诱导fork发狂的试剂？我一边猜测一边打开了手机的录影功能，走过去准备一探究竟。<br/>
这些箱子大小不一，但是摆放的很整齐，而且都封得很严实，我试着打开几个大一点儿的都无功而返，只能继续寻找，终于在我漫无目的乱掀之下，一个角落中的小箱子被我掀开了一角。我也顾不得要保持录像机位，双手一起用力把箱盖掀了起来。<br/>
“啊！”我捂住差点儿尖叫出声的嘴，箱子里放的，并不是我想象的试剂，而是一根根储存在密封罐子里的人类手指！<br/>
“看来我们的小cake发现了美味的薯条了呀！我也想尝尝百合味的薯条，会不会更可口？”<br/>
熟悉的女声突然在我身后响起，我猛一回头，阴魂不散的叶臻就站在冷库的门口。<br/>
我佯装镇定的把手伸进口袋，按下信号发射器。这个女人聪明而冷静，我不能再遭遇一次滑铁卢了。<br/>
“别费力气了，小少爷！这个冷库也是用屏蔽材料打造的，你进来之后，什么信号都传不出去的！”叶臻看着我露出恶意的笑容。<br/>
还好还好，我们已经有B计划，现在我就争取跟她周旋到枪爷他们冲进来。<br/>
我转过身子正面对着她，<br/>
“什么少爷？你认错人了！”话说她是怎么一眼看穿我男扮女装的呀？<br/>
“呵呵，你会分不出要吃的是公鸡还是母鸡吗？我可是对食物的特征记忆尤深呢！”叶臻用看着死物的眼神打量着我。好吧，她的确是个高智商犯罪者 ，我不能掉以轻心。<br/>
“我以为你已经带着妹妹远走高飞了，怎么还在给这个组织卖命？”我决定打感情牌。<br/>
“呵呵，想套我的话吗？可惜我知道反派死于话多！”叶臻并不上当。<br/>
“我只是好奇，你不担心你妹妹会被组织控制吗？据我所知，加入组织都会被洗脑的。”我继续没话找话说。<br/>
“我又不是那些傻子！再跟你重复一次，关心主人的猪也逃不过被吃掉的命运！不要再想着拖延时间了，乖乖束手就擒吧！”叶臻说着就要扑过来。我一把将装着手指的密封罐甩向她，试图制造机会跑出冷库，但是叶臻灵巧的躲过了袭击，摔裂的罐子散发出蛋糕的香气。<br/>
“夜宵的味道！”叶臻舔了舔嘴唇，但是我知道她并没有被迷惑，我仍然是她的目标。“真是个喜欢捣乱的小少爷呢！上次也是因为你，还得我们损失惨重！今天可是无论如何不会让你活着回去了！”叶臻随手关上了身后的大门，我们俩在这狭窄的空间你追我赶。虽然今天我拥有全身的力气，但也不是叶臻的对手。她有着跟外表不符的超乎寻常的武力值，我很奇怪，fork的觉醒能有这么强大的实力吗？<br/>
这次结束后我一定要认真去学格斗术了，不能再因为偷懒导致陷入现在这种危险的局面。被叶臻抓住的我暗自检讨，枪爷你们再不来我可又要变成圣诞火鸡了！<br/>
“砰——！”还是熟悉的情景，虽然出乎我的意料，但是推开暗门来救我的，又是我唯一的英雄！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于开始走主线了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（姆哥视角）<br/>Ohm再一次的觉得应该把自己的小少爷绑在身边关起来，每次一不注意他就要去搞事情，而且都是生死一线的大事！不过还好自己早有准备。<br/>“你是上次军部的人？你别过来！否则你的心肝小少爷就要受罪了！”无视架着多多的疯女人的威胁，我继续走向他们。<br/>“你可以选择自己逃走，或者一起死！”我冷漠的看着叶臻掐在多多脖子上的手，计算着距离与速度。叶臻拖着多多慢慢的向门口移动，我知道她做出了选择。果然她突然把多多推向我，然后转身夺门而出。<br/>“啊！”我抓住想要追上去的小少爷，引得他不满的惊呼。“快去抓住她呀！姆哥！怎么能放她走！”<br/>“我的任务只是保护你的安全，其它的都无关紧要。”我低下头检查了一下小少爷的身体，很好，比起上次来，这次没有什么损伤。<br/>“可是不抓住她线索就又断了……”多多焦急的想要挣开我的手，却被我紧紧抱住。“线索断了”？我的小少爷私底下到底参与了什么？不会是被什么人骗了吧？想到这里我面色一沉，把小少爷从怀里放出来，盯着他的眼睛说道：“多多少爷是不是应该先解释下，为什么你三更半夜的穿着女装跟上次的fork一起待着这个隐藏的冷库里啊？”<br/>我的问题直击主题，多多顶着一张清丽的美人脸，露出楚楚可怜的表情。我觉得他是要开始骗我了。<br/>“我也不知道为什么会这样，我是被那个女人绑架过来的，当我醒来之后就穿着女装待着这里了！”多多心虚的低下头，谎话却编得滴水不漏。<br/>“我好害怕啊！幸好姆哥你及时赶到！”似乎是觉得我不为所动，小少爷破釜沉舟的扑倒我怀里开始假哭。虽然知道他只是在演戏，但是我也不想看到他一滴眼泪。<br/>“不要哭了，我的少爷。是我不好，我来晚了！”我用手抹去他眼角的泪水，一把将他抱了起来，“请让我带您回家吧！”<br/>被我突然公主抱的多多没有反抗，他紧紧搂住了我的脖子。我的耳边小声的响起了一句：<br/>“谢谢你，我的英雄！”<br/>“不客气，我的小骗子。”我在心底暗暗的回答。</p><p>“喂！把多多放下来！姆哥你这个大骗子！”暧昧的气氛还没有持续多久，就被冲进来的不速之客无情打破。我看向来人，南家小少爷南思睿，Gin将军的少爷Gun和他的马仔New，后面是压着叶臻的Boun和Prem，还有一脸尴尬的Sammy姐，好吧，看起来我的秘密也藏不住了。</p><p>（枪爷视角）<br/>坐在军部熟悉的监视车里我一脸冷漠。被熟人欺骗的感觉可真是不错！<br/>“Sammy姐不是出差去外府了吗？回来也不休息就直接工作，真辛苦啊！”我看向对面妖娆艳丽的黑衣女子，正是曼谷特种部队的负责人Sammy少校，从小看着我长大，我一直视为姐姐的人，却也忍心骗我！<br/>“宝宝！不是我想骗你，这个真的是机密任务啊！我实在是不能透露的！”Sammy姐对我双手合十拜了拜。<br/>“军部有秘密任务我们普通老百姓的确没权利知晓，但是现在这个情况，我们已经被卷进来了，所以不如咱们双方开诚布公的交流合作一下吧！”小地球一边安抚我，一边对Sammy姐提议道。<br/>今天晚上我们本来在外面等着接应多多，凌晨左右突然多多失去了信号，根据约定我们等了五分钟就准备去救人。然而当我们打算硬闯进去的时候，却发现写字楼已经被入侵，保安和监控啥都被抢先控制了。于是我们感觉冲进去，结果却和刚抓捕了叶臻的军部三人组：Sammy姐、Boun和Prem撞了个正着。我才知道什么是螳螂捕蝉 黄雀在后，姆哥这个大骗子一定是暗中利用多多作诱饵，然后坐收渔翁之利！<br/>“我们队长才不屑用什么诱饵这种小手段！倒是你们三番两次的搞小动作，才是小骗子吧！”Boun听到我的指控不服气的说。<br/>“其实队长今天来也是个意外。”Prem跟我们解释到。原来自从上次多多被叶臻抓走后，姆哥就对多多的芯片不太放心。偷偷让Prem给芯片加了军方定位程序，这个可以有效抵抗各种屏蔽装置，方便姆哥第一时间找到多多。今天零点刷新后，定位发现多多处在军部一直监视的大楼里，姆哥觉得事情不对就联系了他们过来看看，结果就正好救了多多。<br/>“哼，一个退伍的老兵，还有这么大的手笔，我可是不相信你只是个普通保镖了！”说不定他根本就是在执行秘密任务！<br/>“算了，我看南少说得不错，既然你们都卷进来了，也就互相开诚布公吧。不过在这之前我要问一下，宝宝你们是在给管理局当线人吗？”Sammy姐看着我问到。<br/>“怎么可能！我枪爷像是给那个花花公子卖命的人吗？”我马上反驳道。<br/>“蛤？什么花花公子？”<br/>“Sammy姐，你不用理他！你也知道枪宝他泰语都说不明白。是这样的，我们不是管理局的线人，我们只是在做赏金猎人，接的都是管理局发布的单子。”小地球一把推开我，跟Sammy姐解释到。<br/>“哇哦！看不出来啊！少爷们！”Boun在旁边鬼叫到。<br/>“多多少爷怎么做这么危险的事！”姆哥一直也没有放开多多，在车里还以座位不够的名义让多多坐在他的腿上。现在正低下头凑在多多面前责备他，“我会担心的！”<br/>我呸！臭情侣，秀恩爱！<br/>果然多多听完姆哥的话就害羞的往他怀里钻，姆哥就顺手搂着，俩人甜甜蜜蜜若无旁人！<br/>这种撒狗粮的行为连他的部下都看不下去了，Boun调侃他：“队长，你不是一直教育我们要低调吗？我听你的教导都不敢跟亲亲老婆拉手，结果你倒好，都跟小嫂子抱上了！”说着Boun就要去拉Prem的手，被Prem一把打开。<br/>军部没一个是正常人！搂搂抱抱有什么可秀的，爸比还给我买了100万的劳力士呢！<br/>我呸！我为什么要想起那个花花公子！<br/>“都是一家人就好办了！Sammy姐，我们这边已经向你们交了个底，不知道方不方便告诉我们军部到底要做什么呢？”小地球笑眯眯的拉回正题。<br/>“虽然这是军部的机密任务，不过这个任务也是Gin将军一手主导的，跟你们其实也有一些关系。我大概跟你们说一下吧，具体细节就不方便透露了。”Sammy姐换了个舒服的坐姿继续说。<br/>“这个事情可以追溯到四五十年前，你们也知道，变种人的出现是人类基因史上的一大突破，其实一直有学者研究变种人是不是意味着人类进化的新未来，尤其是fork在觉醒后会有潜能被激发的情况，所以还有些人认为fork化是一次人种的优胜劣汰，想要研究控制这样的变异。四五十年前Gin将军还年轻的时候就发现在曼谷区有私下的人体实验活动，但是都非常隐蔽。经过这么多年不懈的追查，我们现在认为应该是有一些门阀世家和财团在支持相关的实验，甚至已经建立了相关的组织。但是这个组织的成员非常复杂，而且暴露的都被洗脑过，完全问不到任何消息。我们只能在相关的世家和区域进行布控，希望能获得尽可能多的线索。”<br/>“所以我父亲也参与其中了。因此姆哥才来我们家，卧底？”多多突然插嘴道。<br/>“不是的，我是来做你的保镖的！”姆哥抓着多多不让他离开。<br/>“队长当年是真的被逼走的！”Boun也替Ohm发声。<br/>“Ohm最开始真的是心灰意冷退伍的，但是恰好Gin将军知道您府上需要保镖，就顺水推舟的把姆哥介绍过去了。后来我们等他安顿下来才跟他联系，希望他能继续为军部效力，等任务完成后再荣耀回归！”Sammy姐简单的把来龙去脉说了一下。<br/>果然是我父亲那个老狐狸，不会放过任何一个人的利用价值！<br/>“原来这个组织已经运作了这么久，怪不得实力如此可怕。可惜我们之前抓到的猎物都被洗脑了，没有什么帮助。”小地球遗憾的说。<br/>“没关系，今天你们就帮了大忙了！今天晚上我们抓住的可是一条大鱼，而且是，带着脑子的鱼！”Sammy姐露出艳丽的微笑。<br/>我们一同看向后面五花大绑的被打了麻醉药已经熟睡过去的叶臻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>回归主线，全是剧情好无聊！但是喜闻乐见的终于掉马了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（叶臻视角）</p><p>我果然还活着！清醒过来的我试图观察周围的情况。<br/>“我劝你还是不要想逃跑了！”围着我的唯一的女人发声。虽然她穿着便装，但是从她的气质我判断她应该是名军人。幸好，是军部而不是其他人！<br/>“正相反，我并没有打算逃跑，而是想跟你们做个交易！你们想问的我都知道！”我扫视了一圈，最后还是盯住刚才发话的女郎说道。<br/>“呵呵！你认清现实吧？都被我们瓮中捉鳖了，还敢提条件？”刚才抓住我的金发军人性格似乎比较暴躁，不过这种一般都说了不算。我觉得这里能主事的，也就眼前这美艳的女郎。<br/>“虽然我被捉住了，但我不是鳖。你们捉到的鳖千千万万个都没有我有价值，因为我有他们没有的，脑子！”我继续盯那个女人，并且露出自信的微笑。<br/>“没错，你的确是有脑子！”看起来我已经说服她了。<br/>“Sammy姐？”<br/>“行了，我知道。”金发军人败下阵来，那个女人俯下身子紧盯着我的眼睛，“谈谈条件吧！”<br/>“我可以把你们想知道的都告诉你们，但是你们要确保我和我妹妹的安全。我们要换成安全身份然后离开曼谷！”<br/>“这不可能！你是一个重度捕食者fork，把你放走就等于放虎归山！以后还不知道要吃多少人！”那个金发军人是盯上我了。<br/>“拜托，你们是军部又不是管理局，难道还要抢警察叔叔的工作吗？再说你们身上就不背着人命吗？我可没有杀过同类，cake对我来说跟牛羊没有区别啊！”愉快的看到对方被我调起了怒气，不过他身边黑发的青年把他稳住了。<br/>“我了解的内幕要比你们想象的更可怕，影响也更大。绝对值得！而且，你们想找到另一个有脑子的，恐怕也不太容易了！你们明白我说的，毕竟我牙里的胶囊已经被你们摘掉了。”我相信对方一定会被我说服的。<br/>“虽然你手上的信息的确非常重要，不过也不可能漫天要价！你说出全部，然后我可以安排你们姐妹换个身份在曼谷生活，但是要接受军方的监管！”叫Sammy的女人冲我露出个艳丽的笑容，一屁股坐在我的对面。<br/>“那不行！曼谷太危险，一旦被组织找到我们姐妹就是死路一条！”<br/>“呵呵，那么怕死，不然你来我们军方的监狱，保证安全！”<br/>“无知者才会做出蠢事。我是为了保命才跟你们合作，如果你们无法决定，那就让我见见可以做决定的人！”我不想再跟小喽啰谈下去了，我不能在这里继续浪费时间了。<br/>“我是曼谷区特种部队的负责人Sammy少校，全权负责关于你们‘神链’，叫这么个中二的名字啊，的相关事务。你这个级别的线人的待遇，我就可以决定了。你作为组织的精英，肯定参与了不少案件，别的不说，前两天的绑架也是声势浩大，军方也不可能完全放过你！”Sammy坚定的说，“你能跟我们合作固然好，如果拒绝合作，最后吃苦头的还是你！想想你的妹妹！”<br/>“好吧，让我们各退一步，我可以完全配合你们，即使戴电子镣铐或者公开出庭指认都可以，甚至审判我也可以，但是我的妹妹完全没有参与组织的活动，我只要她能改名换姓，离开曼谷就行！”佛说因果循环，那就让我做的孽都报应在我的身上吧。保护Love不受伤害是我最后的底线。<br/>“据我们了解，你的妹妹也是个觉醒的fork吧？那恐怕她也不能自由离开，我们可以安排她住在fork监管中心。”<br/>“呵呵，你们恐怕不知道fork监管中心跟我们组织也有联系呢！我跟你们合作是为了保住我和妹妹的性命，如果你们不能满足我的条件，那就没有再谈下去的必要了！”<br/>“什么？fork监管中心竟然也跟你们组织有所勾结？我就说管理局都是一帮废物！”<br/>“Boun，你太激动了！我们还没有核实这信息的真假，不要妄下判断。”我对黑发青年的质疑十分不屑。他们不会知道组织的触角是多么的庞大，而这后面又有多少大人物的影子。<br/>“或者把Love的监管交给我呢？”一直安静坐在自己保镖怀里的那个cake小少爷，突然开口说到。<br/>“我母亲的家族有些产业在东京，现在在我手上。面上已经查不到了，我可以安排Love去那里，那里也有我信得过的人可以代为监管。”<br/>第三方监管么，虽然跟我预想的相差甚远，但是，看了看对面Sammy少校的脸色，她似乎也不想退让，而我却已经时间不多了。<br/>“好吧！为了我的妹妹，我也只能相信你们了！但是你们要先把我的妹妹安全送走，然后我就随便你们处置！我也会把我知道的全告诉你们的！”我狠狠的磨了一下后槽牙，只能如此了，希望爸爸妈妈在天之灵能保佑Love吧！<br/>“你们先带我去把我的妹妹接出来，否则白天组织发现冷库被入侵，恐怕又要毁尸灭迹了！”<br/>看看时间已经是凌晨四点了，我督促他们全速驱车前往我的新住所，一路看着飞快倒退的风景，我祈祷Love还安全。<br/>为了不吓到Love，我坚持要求一起上去，Sammy艺高人胆大，直接给我松了绑。走在前面的我刚推开房门，突然感到不对，屋里有其他人！难道是组织找了过来？我对身后的几人做了手势，Sammy明白了我的暗示，她指挥部下摆好阵势，一脚踹开了卧室的门。<br/>“不许动！举起手来！”<br/>“放下武器，管理局办案！”<br/>卧室内，2男1女的管理局探员举着枪跟我们对峙，Love却毫无知觉的躺在床上，一动不动。</p><p>（off视角）</p><p>提问，跟追求对象在工作场合相遇了，怎么办？回答，表现出自己最优秀的一面吸引对方。<br/>呵呵，我觉得我持枪的姿势的确是帅气逼人，然而这个乌龙的场景恐怕不能给我加分。<br/>“Love！”叶臻突然从对面持枪人群的后方冲过来，扑向躺在床上的Love。看着冲进来的一行人，有我在军部大楼见过的2个特种部队的军官，Boun和Prem，还有之前银链爆炸案里的被绑架少爷的保安队长，我心说不妙，这是跟军部的人顶上了啊！<br/>“Love！Love！你们对我妹妹做了什么！她要是有什么闪失，你们什么也别想从我嘴里得到！”叶臻发现叫不醒她的妹妹，冲着我们大吼。<br/>唉，你当然是叫不醒她啊！我们之前以为你也在，所以投放了双倍的麻醉迷雾呢！最近调查也没啥进展，于是我这个机智的脑袋就想到从叶臻需要治疗的妹妹下手，根据购药信息找到了她们的新地址，今晚带上我愚蠢的朋友和想要实验新发明的Alice过来抓人。但是没想到叶臻已经被军部先抓走了。不过军部的人抓了叶臻做什么？难道他们真的也在秘密进行fork相关的工作？难道Gun也是为军方工作？毕竟他是将军的儿子！<br/>一瞬间我的大脑闪过无数的判断，冲击得我有些反应迟钝。<br/>“不用担心，你妹妹只是吸入了麻醉迷雾，睡一觉就好了！我改良的这款迷雾没有任何副作用！”跟随我们出外勤的Alice开口道。<br/>“倒是新来的客人们，我非常想知道军方怎么也开始插手fork的事件了呢？根据联邦法律，管理局拥有对F/C事务的全部处理权！Sammy少校是特种部队的负责人吧？大晚上跑过来见义勇为吗？”Alice这个魔女，一言不合就开嘲讽，但是没想到对面的美艳女子竟然就是传说中的Sammy少校！恐怕这个案子背后牵扯很深啊！<br/>“军部执行任务！难道还要跟你们这些政府的小喽啰汇报吗？”Boun还是一样的嘴臭，军部看不起我们管理局也不是一天两天了。<br/>“我还真不知道什么时候军部也有跟fork相关的任务了？还是需要出动特种部队的任务，这可应该让我们局长跟King将军谈一谈了！”Alice气场全开，不愧是管理局的隐藏大佬，我今天最正确的决定就是带上她来出外勤了！军方如果真的有fork相关的任务，不可能不跟管理局通气的，因为现在在曼谷区坐镇的最有资历的King将军跟我们局长老大是至交好友。<br/>“我们的确是在执行一项秘密任务，因此还无法在管理局报备。不过既然各位探员也查到了此处，可见我们有共同的目标，不如让我们携手合作吧！”听到这话我就知道他们肯定是私下搞小动作了！我正要义正言辞的拒绝，没想到Alice直接回答到：<br/>“没问题！我就喜欢爽快人！”<br/>“阿雷瓦？大姐你只是一个实验员啊！我才是这次行动的负责人好嘛！”然而我只敢在内心疯狂怒吼，并且看着Alice和Sammy把手上的武器收了起来。</p><p> </p><p>如果说刚才我的状态是非常迷茫，那么现在眼前的场景就是令我十分疑惑，我是不是打开了潘多拉魔盒？</p><p>客厅中，正准备进行圆桌会议，然而参与者却十分出人意料。Sammy少校，Alice，叶臻和Gun的好友，一个柔柔弱弱的小甜美小个子。而我们这些膀大腰圆实力非凡的精壮汉子，都只能站在四周，看起来就像是女大佬的男保镖。哦，更糟心的是，这里还有个保镖不务正业，我的朋友从见到New开始，眼睛就没从人家身上收回来。<br/>唉，亲爱的朋友，我懂你，我也几乎确认了我的小枪爷就是噩运蛋糕。不过当然，因为我比你聪明，早就发现了蛛丝马迹，所以受到的冲击小很多。而你只能接受你的“so tay”命运了！<br/>“所以这几位赏金猎人小朋友是跟军部合作咯？但是据我所知，现在赏金任务好像都是我们管理局在发布吧？赏金也是我们出的，那各位小朋友是不是应该算是我们管理局的人呢？”说得太对了！Alice！New是Tay的，Gun是我的，四舍五入他们噩运蛋糕就是我们管理局的！<br/>“探员姐姐，我们接任务交任务可都是严格遵守契约精神，任务结束关系就终止啦，总不能吃了几次饭就按头结婚吧。”自报家门让大家喊他小地球的Gun的朋友笑着说道。竟然是个小狐狸。看起来噩运蛋糕真是卧虎藏龙啊。但是！你们噩运蛋糕对我来说才不是吃了几次饭那么简单就能描述的好么！你们抢走了我多少的奖金！我100万的劳力士！而且我都吃到Gun亲手做的饭了！怎么可能没有关系！必须是非常特殊的关系！我回头想要寻找朋友的认可，林阳这个没用的还在盯郑明心，眼里充满了复杂的情绪，这要不是不合时宜，我都想推荐他去演戏了。唉，可惜落花有意，流水无……嗯？流水在吃东西？<br/>我顺着林阳的眼神看向郑明心，他拉着小Gun坐在他的腿上？！然后竟然不知道从哪里拿出了小糕点，正在像仓鼠一样猛塞。你放开我的宝宝！我还没搂过几次呢！我恨不得马上过去把他俩分开！但是我作为一个合格的管理局探员，还是得分清孰轻孰重。狠狠的咬着牙，我强迫自己把关注点放回客厅中间的圆桌上。<br/>“你们之间怎么争权夺势我是不管，军方也好，管理局也罢，谁能给我和妹妹提供更多的保障，我就跟谁合作！不过我劝你们不要浪费时间，我和Love需要尽快离开此地，组织的动作非常快，尤其是一旦被发现我还带着‘脑子’的话！”叶臻这个fork非常罕见，我之前抓捕的很多fork食人者，都是疯子，而叶臻现在思维缜密，冷静自持，幸好已经被抓住了，否则的话，恐怕会制造更多的麻烦。<br/>“那我就开诚布公的说，大家也都是爽快人！军方在多年前就发现有一个fork犯罪组织在持续活动，他们很可能有大家族的背景，政府部门，学术机构都有可能被渗透了。为了怕泄露机密，我们军方一直在独立调查。噩运蛋糕的成员原本跟我们也有很深的联系，这次是机缘巧合共同合作抓到了叶臻这条大鱼。我们需要叶臻的情报，因此她和她妹妹需要由军方来监管！作为交换我们可以共享情报，之后如果有其他需要我们还可以继续合作。”Sammy少校人狠话不多，直接摊牌。<br/>果然大家族什么的全都是社会的蛀虫！平时官商勾结还不够，这是要黑白通吃啊！<br/>“只是信息分享未免也太小气了吧！别的不说，我的朋友Off探长和Tay探长都是管理局的精英，他们完全可以一起参与调查！而且你怎么确定军方内部就没有蛀虫？况且，我的这两个朋友跟赏金猎人的小朋友的羁绊，也很深哟！很深很深的那种哟！”Alice用一种意味深长的眼神向桌上的其他成员示意着，哦，这个无所不知的魔女！我再次回过头看向我的朋友，虽然皮肤黝黑，但是林阳的脸庞还是肉眼可见的涨得通红。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>久违的更新，走剧情令人头大</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（new视角）</p><p>	我站在“噩运”贵宾室的吧台后面，漫不经心的调着酒，努力忽视那束死死盯住我的视线。刚才在车上你三番五次的甩开我的手，现在还看着我做什么！<br/>
今天真是个丰富多彩的夜晚，或者说凌晨？我们本来想去调查新娘烹饪教室，结果变成各种掉马甲，最后甚至变成了军部、管理局和我们跟叶臻谈判的局面。因为军方和管理局互不信任，而叶臻又急需离开她的住所躲避组织的追捕，最后小地球提议大家来“噩运”详谈。<br/>
局面一片混乱啊！我内心暗自叹气。不小心抬起头跟林阳这个傻子眼神相撞，他直勾勾的盯着我，一脸铁青。哼！看什么看！我在回来的车上那么多次去握你的手你都毫不留情的甩开了，现在还给我摆脸色！虽然我隐瞒了一些事情，但是你今天晚上出勤也没告诉我啊！我心虚的转过头，继续为大家准备酒水，顺便竖起耳朵听一下谈判进展。<br/>
现在谈判僵持在叶臻要等她妹妹安全送往东京之后才肯说出组织的信息，但是Sammy姐不同意。<br/>
“虽然我能理解你不会轻易放开筹码，但是，你对组织比我们了解得更多，早一点让我们获得信息会更有利于帮你们摆脱组织的追捕，这点希望你也要想清楚。”小地球笑眯眯的对叶臻说。<br/>
“好吧！就当作是投名状，我先告诉你们一部分情报，我还知道一些核心内容，等我妹妹安顿好之后，我就全盘托出！”<br/>
“成交！”三位女士相互对视，确定了交易，我正好把准备好的酒水分送给每个人。忽视了林阳示意的眼神，我走过去紧挨着枪爷坐了下来。<br/>
叶臻喝了口酒，娓娓道来。<br/>
神链是一个以让fork改变身份统治世界为诱饵的邪教组织，这个组织成员按照身份高低分为七层，最底层是蝼蚁，就是那些被骗进来的刚觉醒的fork，然后这些蝼蚁被洗脑成功后牙齿里带上毒药胶囊，就是仆人了，可以开始为组织做事。仆人之上是猎人，负责狩猎cake，供给组织其他成员食用，然后猎人受到管理者的管理，管理者之上是思考者，负责科研、洗脑和制定政策。在之上是圣骑士，负责保护最高层神族的安全。神族估计就是fork背后隐藏的商政大佬们，叶臻也并没有见过。她只是个猎人，最高只见过管理者。神链组织结构非常严谨，管理者之上的成员基本神隐，大部分的违法行为都是由下层来操作的，也可以说是蝼蚁和仆人充当了链条联通整个组织。当然组织也为这些链条们设置了“安全措施”，一旦被发现就立刻会被“销毁”。<br/>
“可笑的是有的傻子真以为自己是神选之人，疯狂往上爬为了获得组织的改造，其实就是一群疯子的人体实验！”叶臻露出了嘲讽的表情，“当然我也曾经是个傻子。”<br/>
神链一直在引诱fork加入他们的组织，甚至研制了可以激发fork食欲的制剂，添加在一些公共的饮水中，导致一些不明真相的fork喝了之后爆发伤人，然后他们在伺机而动，以帮助掩盖罪行为借口骗这些人加入，之后进行大量的话术洗脑 ，把他们变成组织的蝼蚁。而叶臻和Love也是如此，最开始是Love在去医院的途中不知道在哪里喝到了激活试剂，然后又恰好被人纠缠，结果浑浑噩噩中失手把人杀死了。而叶臻在事后发现想要帮助妹妹顶罪然后开始动手伤害尸体时，被暗中盯梢的组织人员发现，以为叶臻是爆发的fork，就诱骗她入伙并且帮助她处理了尸体。<br/>
“所以，组织并不知道Love是fork吗？那你为什么还要让她吃……”多多迟疑的问到。<br/>
“吃cake吗？”叶臻毫不在意的打断了多多的提问。“小少爷，我说过，你们cake在我眼中，就跟猪肉牛肉没有什么区别。”<br/>
“可是你并没有告诉Love真相！Love一直都不知道她吃的是人肉！你为什么不给她选择的权利？”多多突然愤怒起来，厉声质问到。<br/>
“呵呵，所以我说我也曾经是个傻子！相信了fork是神选种族的鬼话，以为进化完全就可以脱胎换骨，甚至重见光明！哼，都是话术！”叶臻的情绪也激动起来，她满脸嘲讽的愤然道：<br/>
“神链忽悠我们这些新来的fork，说fork种族的进食属性表明它是食物链的顶端，是人类进化的终结形态。现在我们普通的fork因为食欲被压抑所以身体进化不完全，要想真正获得力量，就需要大量食用cake。神链设立的目的就是为了互助捕食，分工合作。捕猎到的cake会统一由管理层接管处理，分餐后发放给组织成员。思考者虽然不负责捕猎，但是他们会研制提升fork身体潜能的试剂，据说是从cake身体中提炼出来的，呵呵，谁知道呢。这些试剂会作为奖励，发放给贡献特别突出的组织成员。帮助他们尽早进化成功。我还曾像傻子一样相信了这种鬼话，然而除了让我的妹妹变得人不人鬼不鬼，她的眼睛没有任何起色。后来我机缘巧合知道了一些真相，原来根本没有什么进化，实际上是一群疯子想要统治世界，然后他们手下的科学怪人搞出了激发fork细胞活性的试剂，可以刺激fork激发潜能，但是副作用也非常巨大，等于是在透支生命。我反正已经无路可退，我只希望我的妹妹能够远离这一切！只要她安全，我随你们处置！”<br/>
叶臻对Love的姐妹情深让我很是动容，但是这样浓重的感情最终却导致了一个悲惨的结局。是不是越浓烈的情感伤人越深？就像叶臻和Love的亲情，就像我和林阳的爱情。<br/>
来自林阳的目光仍然炽热，但是我的心却需要冷静。<br/>
“竟然能研究出可以激发fork潜能的试剂？实验到几期了？都有什么临床反应？副作用是什么？”Alice听完介绍后一把扑过去抓住叶臻的手臂，眼底流出的疯狂目光跟朱拉实验室里做项目的学长们一模一样。<br/>
“我怎么知道！”叶臻一把将Alice甩开，Alice却毫不在意，她紧挨着叶臻坐下，继续发问。<br/>
“那你的潜能是什么？你说副作用是透支生命，有什么症状表明你的身体机能开始衰退了吗？还是器官衰竭？你妹妹没有什么潜能被激发吗？你认识的其他fork呢？”<br/>
“滚开，不要打我妹妹的主意！”叶臻冲着Alice嘶吼道。<br/>
“喂！你不要不识抬举！你这个……”Boun愤然起身要教训叶臻，但是被他身边的Prem拉住了。<br/>
“叶小姐，你也明白你现在的处境。我并不想对令妹做些什么，既然她的安全是我们的君子协定，我必然会遵守契约。但是你也要知道这个约定是建立在你跟我们合作的基础上的！现在你和你妹妹可都在我们的掌握之中！”Alice站起身俯视叶臻，这位女探长真有气势，她会不会是林阳和关钟鹏的上司呢？<br/>
“况且我对你妹妹这个小女孩也没什么兴趣。我感兴趣的是如何破解你们组织的激活试剂，如果你能提供给我更多的资料，我相信凭我们管理局科研部的实力，一定能研制出对应试剂，说不定对治疗你妹妹也有帮助呢！”<br/>
Alice一番话语软硬兼施，似乎真的劝服了叶臻。说起来竟然还能研制出激发fork细胞活力的试剂，那像我这样的半fork如果注入了，会变成完全体吗？<br/>
“好吧，我姑且相信你。说是激发潜能，也不是像超能力那样特别的，而就是身体的机能更强了吧。比如我的话就是力量速度和反应能力都有了很大的提升，虽然我fork觉醒后力量也变大了，但是使用试剂后我可以轻而易举的打倒2-3个成年男子。并且我的思维更敏锐了，也因此逃过了组织的洗脑，最后让我发现了真相！不过不是每个fork都像我一样，因为至今我还没听说有像我一样逃脱了洗脑的，反倒是被控制到自杀的比比皆是。”叶臻抓起了面前的酒杯一饮而尽。<br/>
“说是透支生命跟你猜的差不多，我去检查过我的内脏器官已经开始衰老了，就像50岁的老人的。幸好Love没有这样的症状，当然她也没有什么潜能被激发，就只是觉醒了fork的属性之后无法戒断食用cake。不过这种都很好解决。虽然之前我给她吃过一些组织发放的cake，但是后来我都是单独给她捕猎了。我只想我妹妹能平安健康。如果你可以帮助她治疗，我可以成为你的试验品，随便抽血还是把我切片都无所谓，只要我的Love能够……”叶臻突然双手捂住自己的嘴，把哽咽和眼泪收了回去。<br/>
“当然我也不相信你们能马上研究出什么，所以还是先把我妹妹送走，我才会把更机密的内容告诉你们！”叶臻平复了自己的心情，重新说道。<br/>
“更机密的内容？联络名单吗？”我灵光一闪想起之前在照片中看到的U盘的残骸，脑子一热直接问了出来，遭到了全场的瞩目。<br/>
“呵呵！总之没看到我妹妹安全，我是什么都不会再说了！”叶臻并没有回答我。<br/>
看到叶臻拒绝的态度，各位“女”头领们（包括小地球）也就不再追问，开始研究下一步的方案。终于他们和叶臻达成共识，今天的漫长会议终于要结束了。<br/>
“对了，叶小姐，我想问个无足轻重的，有个跟你一起行动的fork，好像叫Kao，一般在什么地方活动？我们闲着也是闲着，不如去抓点儿小鱼养家糊口。”大家马上要各奔东西了，小地球突然开口问道。<br/>
“Kao?黑头发个子很高长得还不错那个？fork？小少爷，你太草木皆兵了吧。不是每个看起来挺强壮的都是fork好吗？他就是个废物！估计是哪个神族大佬的秘书或者助理之类的，负责一些跑腿的小活儿。他是个普通人！”<br/>
“哦咦，原来是这样，我看他也很碍眼啊！果然是个废物！”小地球笑着摸了摸头发。<br/>
我觉得这里面有猫腻，让千年小狐狸这么惦记的绝对不简单！然而接下来我并不能跟上去八卦小地球的问题了，因为有个呆子死死的堵住了我的去路。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>